Opening the wrong doors
by SweetCakes91
Summary: Brooke Davis captain of the cheerleaders, currently dating Nathan Scott big shot basketball player and captain of the Ravens, Nathan is also a jackass; Nathan is having an affair with Haley James;Brooke's best friend.
1. Brooke In Love

**Chapter 1 – Brooke in love**

Brooke Davis was a happy girl; she had a boyfriend that she had fallen in love with, she also had to best friends Haley James and Peyton Sawyer. Brooke lived with her mom and dad. Brooke and Nathan where the most popular kids and richest kids at tree hill high. Brooke loves Nathan with all her heart and Brooke believes that Nathan feels the same way.

It was the begin of school and Brooke was in the quad waiting for her boyfriend Nathan Scott. Brooke spotted him and ran up to him straight away.

"Hey sexy" Brooke shouted

"Hey Cheery." Nathan smiled and hugged Brooke

"What you up to later?" Brooke asked

"Not much, I was thinking that you could come over my house. I have the house to myself and I would love to spend it with you." Nathan kinked up his eye brown

"Sure boyfriend, I'll come over and I'll make it special and fun. Okay babe." Brooke replied

"See you then Cheery. I have to go now but I'll see you at lunch." Nathan kissed Brooke lightly on the mouth before walking off.

"Okay babe. I love you." Brooke whispered

"Love you too babe. See you at lunch." Nathan grinned at Brooke then walked off

The bell rang to signalise registration. Brooke saw Haley get out of her car and ran up to her.

"Hey Tigger, what you so smiley about." Haley asked as Brooke approached her

Brooke: "Nathan said it, he told me that he loves me." Brooke was so happy that Nathan finally told her that he loved her.

"Really "Haley responded

"Yeah. Isn't that great?" Brooke was at jumping point

"Yep it sure is fantastic Brooke." Haley said trying to be sarcastic

"Thanks Hales, we better go to registration before we get in trouble."Brooke hooked her arm with Haley's and the both when to registration.

Haley and Brooke strutted to registration as quickly as they could. When they arrived they saw Peyton at their normal seats.

"Hey girls, what you doing to night?"Peyton saw the smile on Brooke's face.

"Well I am going to Nathan's. He has the whole house to himself."Brooke told both of the girls

"Really, have fun Tigger."Peyton winked at Brooke

"Oh I will and I need to tell you some exciting news Peyt. I told Nathan that I loved him and he said it back."Brooke sounded so excited for tonight.

"It's about time. You to have been dating a year and a half now and everyone know that you are meant to be together. What you doing tonight Hale's?"Peyton looked at Haley

"Nothing really and yeah Brooke everyone knows you and Nathan are meant to be together" Haley responded

"Oh okay, how about I come over to yours and we can watch a movie or something."Peyton waited for Haley's answer

"Yeah sure" Haley answered back

"Okay" Peyton smiled at both girls

The second bell rang that signalled everyone to go to first period. Haley went to her locker to put some books in there. She told Peyton and Brooke to go to cheer practice without her and she will meet them there. Haley felt someone's presents behind her. She knew who it was and she smiled. Everyone else was in class or at basketball practice or cheerleading practice. Haley turned around and saw Nathan Scott standing behind her with a smile on his face.

"Hey you" Haley smiled and leaned up to kiss Nathan

"Hey hot girl" Nathan replied

Haley laughed at his words. Nathan pushed Haley against the lockers then clashed his lips with hers. Haley dropped her bag and put her hands round Nathan's neck slowly. Nathan deepened the kiss and begged Haley for entrance; Haley accepted. They were kissing for at least 1 minute. Haley pulled apart to catch some air.

"Nathan, Brooke is my best friend and I don't want to hurt her." Haley knew it was all bad but, she could resist.

"You already have hurt her by sleeping with me in her bed when she left for New York to see her parents and she left you to housesit 2 months ago remember." Nathan answered

"Yeah I know." Haley sighed

"Well then Hales" Nathan smiled at Haley and kissed her again

"Nathan I have to go "Haley barged passed Nathan and ran to the gym.

"Where have you been?" Brooke was still smiling from the morning

"I was caught up, sorry Tigger" Haley replied

"It's okay, you're just lucky that I am in a good mood." Brooke smiled

Nathan walked in 10 minutes after Haley. Nathan looked over to Brooke and gave her his famous smile. Haley looked up and saw Nathan; Nathan glared at Haley and gave her the nod. Peyton saw this and she was surprised, she was hoping that her thoughts were wrong that Nathan and Haley are hooking up behind Brooke's back. Peyton wanted to be wrong but she was wondering if she was right.

............

The school day came to an end and Brooke was going over to Nathan's house for some fun. Brooke waited for Nathan at his car. Brooke saw Haley and Peyton across the car park and waved at both of them with a huge smile showing her beautiful dimples of hers. Nathan finally showed up 10 minutes later.

"Hey pretty girl, you ready to go?"Nathan approached Brooke

"I have been ready for 10 minutes Nate." Brooke laughed and got into Nathan's car.

"Let's go shall we gorgeous." Nathan also got into his car

Nathan started the engine of his car and zoomed out of the tree hill high's car park and towards his house. His parents were out for the night and Brooke was in.

............

Peyton and Haley were in Haley's house. They were going to have a girly night since Brooke was at Nathan's.

"So Haley, why were you late for cheer practice this morning?" Peyton was trying to get some answers from Haley

"I was caught up with someone."Haley replied

That's when it hit Peyton that Haley and Nathan are hooking up because they were both late and they both had the same excuses. _Why would Haley do that to Brooke?_ Peyton thought to herself.

"Oh yeah, right Hales; you told Brooke earlier."Peyton was shocked that Haley would do something like that to Brooke

Peyton didn't want to confront Haley and find out she was right. Peyton didn't want Brooke to get hurt but it looks like Brooke will end up getting her in the end and Haley is one of her best friends. Peyton didn't understand; Haley could have any guy that she wanted and she went after Brooke's.

............

Brooke and Nathan finally got to Nathan's; Brooke got out of the car and grabbed her bag from the back seat. Nathan was already out of the car and went to open the front door for them. Brooke walked in the house and went straight up stairs to the bath room.

"Nate, I'll be down in a moment I'm just going to change."Brooke yelled

"Okay precious. I love you."Nathan was shocked at what he had just said

"I love you too sexy."Brooke was happy that Nathan told her this again

Brooke was gone for 10 minutes and Nathan was wondering where she was. 10 minutes later Brooke came down stairs and strutted to the front room to find Nathan on the couch watching basketball. When Nathan saw Brooke his mouth dropped and his eyes widened. Brooked turned the television off and straddled onto Nathan's lap.

"Wow Brooke, you are so sexy."Nathan told Brooke

"Thanks Nathan and I'm all yours."Brooke replied

Nathan leaned in and kissed Brooke softly on her lips. Brooke put her hands around Nathan's neck slowly and they were both getting in the mood now. Nathan's tongue was begging Brooke for entrance and Brooke quickly accept. Brooke and Nathan's tongues were now battling against together. Brooke put her hands up Nathan's top and tickled his belly. Nathan untied Brooke's top. Nathan and Brooke's lips broke apart so Nathan could pull Brooke's top over her hand and fling it to the ground; Brooke done the same with Nathan's top. Nathan then clashed his lips with Brooke's again and their tongues began to battle each other once more. Nathan picked Brooke up and laid her down on the couch, he unbuttoned Brooke's skirt and slid it off of her, while Nathan was doing that Brooke was un buttoning Nathan's jeans, Nathan pulled his jeans off and lied on top of Brooke. Nathan found his way in between Brooke's legs; he then slowly entered Brooke. Brooke was groaning and moaning in delight. They had made love 3 times before Brooke was going to leave.

............

Peyton and Haley were still talking and watching movies. Brooke had promised them that after she has spent time with Nathan she would meet them at Haley's house for a girly night.

"Do you think Brooke will turn up tonight?"Peyton asked

"Yeah sure she would, we are her best friend and all."Haley responded

"Yeah we sure are."Peyton looked at Haley

Haley was jealous that Brooke was with Nathan and Peyton could tell that, they have been friend since they were 3 so Peyton knows Brooke and Haley really well. Peyton wanted to tell Brooke as soon as she saw Brooke but she thought it should come from Haley or Nathan. Peyton knew that Haley and Nathan weren't going to say anything but nor was she.

............

Brooke and Nathan were now lying on the couch thinking about what they have just done. Brooke was happy and she had a smile on her face. Nathan was also happy because he had his hot sexy girlfriend Brooke and he had Haley on the side. Brooke believes that Nathan loves her because he kept telling her that.

"Right Nate, I have to go because I promised my girls that I would meet them at Haley's house after I have spent some time with you."Brooke got up, she got dressed and so did Nathan.

"Oh okay pretty girl. Do you want me to drop you off?"Nathan asked while putting his top on.

"Yes please."Brooke pouted and smiled at the same time

"Okay then I will."Nathan grabbed his car keys and Brooke grabbed her bag

Brooke and Nathan both got up and dressed. Brooke fixed her hair and makeup before she left Nathan's house. 20 minutes later Brooke and Nathan were sitting on the couch kissing. Nathan was tickling Brooke and Brooke was laughing loudly.

"Nathan I really have to go now."Brooke stopped kissing Nathan and she got up

"Okay, let's go then."Nathan followed Brooke to the door

Brooke and Nathan both walked out of Nathan's house and went to his car. Nathan bleeped the alarm key and Brooke got into the car while Nathan locked up the house. Nathan ran to his car jumped in, started the engine and they were off.

"You know where Haley's house is right babe?"Nathan knew where the house was but he didn't want Brooke to know that.

"Yeah I do Nate."Brooke gave Nathan directions

Nathan drove Brooke to Haley's house and then drove to the river court to meet his mates.


	2. The Big Mistake

**Chapter 2 – The Big Mistake**

It was Saturday morning, Brooke and Peyton were at Haley's house. Haley was already up, washed and dressed. Brooke got up; she had a shower and got dressed. Brooke applied her makeup and Peyton done the same. All the girls were ready. They had a piece of toast each and were deciding what to do.

"So girls want to hang out to day?"Brooke asked

"You not meeting Nathan "Peyton said winking at Brooke

"Nope not today, I'll go and see him later on tonight "Brooke replied

Haley gave a smile. "Sure Tigger, we can hang out."

"Okay so our day is planned then "Brooke Smiled at both girls

Haley's phone went off and it was text from Nathan it said: _**Hey sexy can you come over. Brooke is out all day and she won't be at mine until later tonight; I want you. Please. Love Nathan. Text back. **_Haley's face lit up and she didn't know what to say to her girls. Haley texted Nathan back and she wrote: _**Nathan I have plans I am so sorry but, maybe another time okay. I am hurting Brooke badly already I can't break off our plans and then when she finds out she'll put to and to together. Sorry text back. Love Haley. **_Haley sent the text and waited for Nathan's reply. Haley's phone went off yet again.

"Someone must be eager to see you Hales."Peyton knew who it was

"Who me, no. it's just erm my mom."Haley lied

"Okay babe. We are going to leave in 5 minutes girls."Brooke told them

Haley looked at her phone and opened Nathan's message she read it and it said: _**Haley please, they won't know I promise and they will never find out. Come over when Brooke and Peyton leave and I'll rock your world. **_Haley pressed the reply button and replied. She wrote: _**Okay Nathan you twisted my arm. I'll be over in about half hour. See you then gorgeous. **_Haley sent the text to Nathan and put her phone away.

"I'm so sorry girls but I can't make it. Something's come up and it's important. Sorry."Haley lied again

"Oh I thought we were going to have a fabulous girly day before I go and see my sexy loving boyfriend to night."Brooke was disappointed that Haley bailed on them

"Brooke I'm sorry. I have to go and help my mom in the cafe."Haley couldn't stop lying it just kept coming out

"Okay no worries will come and see you Hales."Peyton told Haley

"No, erm I-I erm it will be busy and I won't be able to speak to you."Haley tried convincing them not to go and see her

"Okay Peyton and I will go back to my house after and you can come after your shift before I go to see Nathan. How does that sound?"Brooke tried so hard to spend time with them all.

"That will be great Brookie. See you guys later then yeah?"Haley slightly smiled

"Bye Haley see you later."Brooke and Peyton were leaving Haley's house without her.

"Bye Hales. See you later girl."Brooke hugged Haley and left for Peyton's car.

Peyton knew that Haley wasn't working today and neither was Haley's mom. Peyton knew that Nathan was texting Haley because Haley had a smile on her face when she saw who the text was from. Peyton just didn't want to tell Brooke because Brooke was happy and that's that happiest Peyton's every seen Brooke. Peyton knows when Brooke finds out she will be devastated and hurt. Brooke's heart would break and no one will be able to mend it back together. NO ONE!

............

Haley waited until Peyton's car left her drive way. Brooke went back to her house to drop her things off before going to the mall with Peyton. Haley got changed into something sluttier for Nathan. 20 minutes later Haley left her house wearing a pink tank top with a mini skirt and white wedges. She got into her car and left the drive way towards Nathan's house.

Haley finally arrived at Nathan's house 10 minutes later. Haley parked her car and got out. She got out of her car and cat walked to Nathan's door. Nathan opened the door straight away and kissed Haley hard on the lips. Nathan pulled Haley into the house and slammed the door behind her.

"Nathan I came here to tell you that I can't do this anymore. Brooke has been cheated on before and she has had her heart broken before Nathan. I don't want to hurt Brooke more than I already have. Nathan we slept in her bed when she left me to housesit 2 months ago, we made out when Brooke was making our dinner 3 weeks ago. Nathan she is going to be so hurt if she finds out. So if we stop now then we aren't risking anyone seeing us together. Please don't hate me Nate. She is my best friend and I love her."Haley explained

"Haley listen to me, if you break this fling off I will make you pay. And it won't be pretty. We have already have hurt Brooke and no one can change that."Nathan threatened Haley

"So if you're going to make me pay, how much is it worth because my friendship with Brooke is worth more."Haley struck back

"You think your friendship is worth more than our fling huh? You didn't think that before you were having sex with me in Brooke's bed 2 months ago."Nathan was bringing up the past

Haley was hurt; she had never seen this side of Nathan before. He was being a jackass to her.

"Nathan I am sorry but we cannot do this anymore okay. You and I are through Nate."

Haley walked passed Nathan and out of his house she went into her car and sped to Brooke's house to meet Brooke and Peyton there.

............

"So Peyt, do you think that Nathan really loves me or does he say that to every girl he has been with?"Brooke asked

"To be honest Brookie I don't know."Peyton replied

Peyton looked at a smiling Brooke and felt really bad for lying to her. **I should tell her shouldn't I? But what if I'm wrong and it was Haley's mum that texted her. I'll leave it for now. **Peyton thought to herself.

There was a knock at Brooke's door. Brooke ran to open it and was surprised when she saw Haley standing there.

"Hales, I thought you were helping your mum at the cafe."Brooke was confused

"Mum rang me and told me not to worry about it."Haley lied once again

"Oh really."Peyton answered back

"Yeah really." Haley gave Peyton the death glare, but Peyton didn't care because she knew that something was going on.

"We'll never mind let's go and have fun."Brooke was still happy, happier than she has been

Brooke, Peyton and Haley were all having fun and Haley had now forgotten about Nathan and their affair. Brooke was happy because she was going to see Nathan later and Peyton was happy because Brooke was happy but, she also knew that something bad was going to happen and that thing is going to tear Brooke's heart apart.

............

It was now 8:00 and Brooke was going to meet Nathan until she got a text from him saying: _**Hey pretty girl, I can't make it tonight but, I'll make it up to you by picking you up form school tomorrow and taking you out. How's that baby? Text back. Love you lots your sexy boyfriend Nathan. Xoxo. **_Brooke was disappointed until she read the last bit the 'I love you lots' bit. Brooke then hit the reply button and sent a message back it read: _**Hey sexy, just got you message. I love you too. It's okay babe. You can pick me up for school tomorrow about 8:00 ish okay. You better have something nice planned for after school to make up for it. See you at 8:00 tomorrow morning. Love you lots. You pretty girlfriend Brooke. **_Nathan smiled at Brooke's message and answered her back, he wrote: _**Okay baby see you at 8:00 tomorrow morning. I have something planned for after school tomorrow don't worry pretty girl. I miss you but I am going out with the guys. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. Love you more than words can say. Our love is strong xoxo. **_Brooke was jumping around her room when she read Nathan's text; she couldn't believe that he loved her. She was so in love with Nathan that she gave him her heart to take care of and not to break. Brooke replied and it said: _**Nathan royal Scott, I also love you more than words can say and I miss you too. Peyton and Haley are here so I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow to see you baby. LOVE SO MUCH. **_Nathan smiled at the words Brooke and just sent him. Nathan wrote back saying_**: Brooke don't write back after this okay baby. I'll see you tomorrow and I love you so much. **_Brooke done what Nathan told her and she didn't reply she was just happy that Nathan loved her so much.

"Peyton, Haley come in here. I am so happy Nathan just texted me that he is busy and that he will make it up to me and he is picking me up at 8:00 tomorrow for school then he is taking me out after. He also told me that he loves me more than words can say and that out Love is strong. Can you believe it he LOVES me so much he said? I must be the happiest girl alive."Brooke was still jumping round her room

"Wow OMG Brookie I am so happy for you. I hope everything goes well for you and he doesn't break your heart."Peyton tells Brooke

Peyton looked at Haley and gave her a dirty glare.

"Yeah Brooke that's great." Peyton could hear the jealousy in Haley's voice.

............

Nathan went to go and meet his boys from the basketball team at the river court that was his and Brooke's place that is where they first met each other.

_**Flash back**_

_**Brooke had an argument with Peyton and Haley over who can date who. Peyton liked Lucas but Lucas liked Brooke and asked her on a date, when Brooke told her best friends Peyton had a go at her. So Brooke walked out of Peyton's house and slammed the door behind her. Brooke walked and walked, she went to the river court because that was a peaceful place and you could see the ocean. Brooke sat on the picnic bench and just looked at the ocean and the stars. Then Nathan turned up and started playing basketball.**_

"_**Oh hey, you're Brooke right?"Nathan asked**_

"_**Hey, yeah I'm Brooke and you are?"Brooke smiled**_

"_**I'm Nathan, Nathan Scott."Nathan responded**_

"_**Oh your Lucas's brother and the guy that went out with my best friend Peyton."Brooke kinked her eye brown up **_

"_**Yeah I am and I was a jackass I know."Nathan told Brooke**_

_**Brooke looked into Nathan's blue eyes and felt a connection with him straight away. **_

"_**So what brings you out here huh?"Nathan questioned Brooke**_

"_**Well my best friends and I had an argument about who can date who. See your brother liked me but, Peyton liked him. So when Lucas asked me on a date I said yes and Peyton got upset about it, so we had a massive argument and I walked out. Next thing I knew I was here."Brooke explained **_

"_**Wow some argument."Nathan joked**_

_**Brooke laughed and so did Nathan. Nathan felt something with this girl and he didn't know what it was until she smiled and showed off her cute dimples. Wow is all that Nathan could think to himself. **_

"_**I'm sorry but I better get back. I'm tired and I have school tomorrow. Before I go I forgot to ask you. Why are you here?"Brooke stood up**_

"_**Well I always come here to play basketball at night when I can't stand to be at home. I love it here, it is peaceful and the ocean is beautiful."Nathan throws the ball into the net**_

"_**Oh really. Who would ever think that Nathan Scott used the word beautiful?"Brooke teased**_

"_**What the Ocean is beautiful. Do you want to know what else is beautiful?"Nathan questioned Brooke**_

"_**What?" Brooke tilted her head and showed her dimples off again by smiling.**_

"_**You."Nathan smiled **_

_**Brooke was happy, she had forgotten all about her fight and Lucas that all she cared about now was Nathan and his gorgeous eyes. Nathan moved closer to Brooke. He cupped her face in his hand and placed a soft kiss on her lips.**_

"_**What was that for?"Brooke was breathless**_

"_**For being gorgeous."Nathan responded**_

_**Brooke laughed and so did Nathan.**_

"_**I have to go but I'll see you at school."Brooke walked pass Nathan**_

"_**I've got a better idea."Nathan stopped Brooke**_

"_**Yeah what is that?"Brooke was curious to know**_

"_**How about I pick you up and take you to school then take you out for dinner?"Nathan looked at a smiling Brooke and waited for her answer**_

"_**Okay. Pick me up round about 8:00."Brooke turned back round and walked to her car**_

"_**Okay see you then pretty girl."Nathan yelled over to Brooke**_

"_**Okay Nathan, see you then."Brooke yelled back**_

_**End of flash back. **_

Tim and the rest of the basketball team were walking up to Nathan.

"Hey my brother from another mother."Nathan laughed

"Tim just say hey."Nathan done fist to fist with the guys

"I thought you were seeing you girl tonight."Felix asked

"What one."Tim joked

Tim laughed but no one else did. Nathan punched Tim on the arm.

"Ouch."Tim slightly yelled

"Well you deserved it, you idiot."Nathan glared at Tim

"What did Tim mean by that Nate?"Chase was curious like the other guys

"Oh right fine. I had my cake and I've finished it."Nathan told the guys

"Let me get this right, you have a gorgeous girl friend that is in love with you, she has given you her heart to take care of and you are cheating on her with another girl."Chris was confused

"Yeah that's right but, I've finished with the other girl now."Nathan clarified

"You really are a jackass Nathan. She loves you. How could you do that to her man?" Damien and the other guys were disappointed with Nathan since Brooke is a keeper.

"It's pretty easy. Like when Haley was house-sitting for Brooke 2months ago she called me to come over and we hooked up in Brooke's bed. It's like when I call Brooke's best friend Haley she comes running."Nathan tried to convince the guys that he done well

"Wait a minute did you say Brooke's best friend, Haley?"Chris couldn't believe his ears

"Dude Haley and Brooke have been best friends for like ever. Nathan you are really going to hurt Brooke. You're going to break her heart so much."Chase told Nathan

"Well it doesn't matter now because Haley has cut it off. She came over earlier to tell me that we are over because she can't hurt Brooke any more than she already has."Nathan reassured the guys.

"What if everyone at school finds out?"Felix was concerned for Brooke

"No one else knows. Just you lot right Tim?"Nathan looked at Tim who was looking at the floor

"Erm actually Nathan, I kind of told everyone including the cheer squad except from Peyton and Brooke. Sorry bro."Tim was backing away from Nathan

"Tim you idiot. What if Brooke finds out? I'm going to lose her."Nathan was angry

"You should have thought about that before you had sex with her best friend Nate" Chase told Nathan

"I know."Nathan looked down

"Brooke won't find out. I hope not anyway. Sorry man."Tim was trying to raise Nathan's sprit but, he couldn't

"It's okay Tim, its Haley's and my fault not anyone else's."Nathan done fist to fist with Nathan again

Nathan and the other guys started to play basketball for an hour or so. One by one the guys were leaving. At the end of the night Nathan and Tim were the only ones that were left.


	3. The Big Rumour

**Chapter 3 – The Big Rumour**

Brooke was up and ready waiting for Nathan to pick her up. It was 7:50 and she knew Nathan would be on his way to pick her. Nathan parked up outside Brooke's house and beeped his horn. A massive smile suddenly spread all over Brooke's face. Haley and Peyton had left all ready as they had to go home and get ready for school there self.

Brooke ran outside to greet Nathan with her presence.

"Well well well, if it isn't my favourite boyfriend." Brooke kisses Nathan and Nathan kissed her back.

"How many boyfriends do you have?" Nathan pulled away and looked at Brooke seriously.

"Just you baby. Promise."Brooke said back

"I know pretty girl."Nathan was starting to get paranoid

"What about you Nate, how many girls have you hooked up with while you have been with me?"Brooke joked

"Erm just you gorgeous." Nathan lied to Brooke and he felt incredibility guilty.

Nathan started the engine and drove in the direction of tree hill high.

Everyone was talking about Nathan and Haley hooking up behind Brooke's back. Everyone also knew what happened to Brooke last time when she dated Kieran. He cheated on her with her best friend Samantha and Brooke never spoke to Samantha since and that was 2 years ago when they were juniors.

Nathan pulled up in tree hill high's student car park. Nathan got out of the car while Brooke was grabbing her bag from the back seat. Nathan came round to Brooke's side and opened the door for her.

"Thanks baby. I love you so much you know."Brooke got out of the car kissed Nathan

"You're welcome Brooke and I love you too."Nathan pulled away to grab some air

Brooke and Nathan walked into the school together and everyone was looking at them with strange looks.

"Do you reckon she knows what he has done?"One of the cheerleaders asked another cheerleader

"No I don't because if she did then she wouldn't be with him know trust me. Remember 2 years ago when Kieran cheated on her she left him and made his life a living hell. She didn't even talk to her ex best friend since then and it's been 2 years."Bevin replied

"Nathan what are they talking about?"Brooke looked at Nathan

"I don't know baby. Its probly just rumours."Nathan tried to convince Brooke

"Well do you know what the rumour is because it's obviously about me? Everyone is looking and talking about me Nate?"Brooke was scared of what the rumour might be

"No I don't sorry Brookie. I don't know." Nathan lied

They both walked to registration.

............

The day had gone quick and now it was lunch time. Peyton and Haley were waiting at their normal table in the quad they were waiting for the others. Brooke saw her two best friends and greeted them with a fake smile.

"Hey Brooke what's wrong?"Peyton knew something was wrong with Brooke

"Nothing Peyt."Brooke answered back

"Oh really, then why are you giving us that fake smile huh?"Peyton frowned at Brooke

"Fine. There are rumours going round and I don't know what they are. Nathan said he doesn't know what they are. I know something is going on because everyone is talking and staring at me."Brooke was dead convinced on that.

"Oh really Brooke." Peyton gave a glare at Haley and Haley looked away.

"Do you know what the rumours are girls? You would never hurt me or lie to me. Would you?"Brooke looked at both girls

"I wouldn't B Davis. I'm sorry but I don't know what the rumour is" Peyton really didn't know what the rumour is.

"Okay no worries P Sawyer. What about you Haley? You would never hurt me or lie to me would you? Do you know what the rumours are?"Haley looked at Peyton then back at Brooke

"No honey I would never hurt you or lie to you. I don't know what the rumours are either" Haley slightly lied because she didn't know what the rumours where but, she did lie to Brooke in the past

"Okay never mind."Brooke was really upset

Haley looked guilty and Peyton knew it.

Nathan, Lucas and Chase all walked up to the girls sitting at the table. Brooke got up and jumped into Nathan's arm they began to make out. Haley was jealous so she looked the other way and acting like everything was normal. Two girls from the cheer squad walked pass Nathan and Brooke while they were kissing.

"OMG how could he do that to her and act like everything is okay?"Rebecca was so astonished

"I don't know Becky but, he is a jackass for doing that. Brooke got hurt last time and now he is going to break her heart again." Summer answered

Brooke pulled away from Nathan and sat down where she was last time. **What is this rumour that is going around, I want to know NOW!!**__Brooke thought to herself.

"Right, now there are more people at the table. One of you boys must know what this stupid rumour is about me."Brooke was hoping one of them did.

"Nope sorry Brooke" Chase couldn't look at Brooke

"Erm nope sorry Brooke."Lucas lied

"Oh okay. Someone must now."Brooke was frustrated

Tim walked up behind Brooke. He heard her last words.

"Now what Brookie?"Tim asked

"Tim you must know what this so call rumour is right."Brooke questioned

"Yeah of course I do, the rumour is that Nathan and Haley are hooking up behind your back" Tim didn't know what he was saying until he finished

Tim just realised what he had said and regretted it straight away. Brooke's smile turned into a frown. Haley looked away but, Nathans eyes were still on Brooke.

"No, no, no, no ,no, no, no, Haley would never do that to me, she said it herself, she told me that she will never hurt me or lie to me she promised and Nathan told me that he loved me."Brooke didn't want to believe it

Brooke walked over to Haley.

"Haley look at me."Brooke's voice was increasing

Haley didn't look at Brooke she just looked at the ground.

"I SAID LOOK AT ME HALEY."Brooke's was now shouting

Haley looked at Brooke with tears in her eyes.

"Well Haley. It's not true right?"Brooke asked

"Brooke I...."

Brooke cut Nathan off. "I asked Haley not you."

"What is your mouth full? What is it full of this time Lies, bull shit?"Brooke was so angry

"Brooke I'm sorry. I don't know what to say." Tear were rolling down Haley's face.

"You're sorry. Haley you're unbelievable. Haley you were my best friend and you knew what happened to me 2 years ago and you still betrayed me. You're nothing but a two face lying, boyfriend snatching whore."Brooke turned to walk away

Brooke walked away from Haley and wasn't even going to bother with Nathan. Brooke grabbed her bag and began to walk away. Nathan got up and ran after Brooke.

"Brooke wait. Please Brooke. I'm sorry."Nathan was running after Brooke

"Don't even get me started with you jackass. YOU LIED TO ME!!!!!!! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME, YOU SAID THAT WE WILL BE TOGETHER FOREVER!!!! How could you that Nathan?"Brooke yelled throughout the quad

"We still can be together forever, please Brooke" Nathan pleaded

Brooke couldn't believe what Nathan said, she carried on walking until she was outside of school.

"Brooke where you going?"Nathan asked

"Away from you." Brooke responded

"I drove you to school this morning remember, you haven't got your car."Nathan hoped that would stop Brooke but, it didn't.

"Then I'll walk."Brooke began to walk up the road

"Brooke let me drive you home please."Nathan was begging Brooke. "I can't let you just walk"

"Go to hell, like I would get into a car with you after what you have done to me."Brooke still kept walkiing

One off the cheerleaders stopped at Brooke and asked her if she wanted a ride home. Brooke got into the car and the cheerleader drove off.

............

Brooke was at home in her room. She wasn't crying even though she knew that she loved Nathan and that Haley was her best friend. Brooke searched her room for all the birthday gifts and best friend presents that Haley had sent her and packed them in a bag. Brooke was furious with both of them and she was going to let her anger out eventually. There was sudden knock at the door and Brooke answered it. When Brooke opened the door she saw Nathan standing there with flowers and her favourite perfume.

"What the fuck does your dumb ass want?" Brooke asked

"Brooke please, we can work pass this." Nathan pleaded

"No Nathan, see you are wrong there. We can never work pass this. You made me look like an idiot." There were no tears coming from Brooke anymore

"Can I explain to you please?" Nathan's blue eyes were concertrating on Brooke's eyes

"Ermm let me see shall we? Uhhhhhhh nope." Brooke sighed

"Brooke please" Nathan was still pleading with Brooke

"Fine I'll let the jackass of the century explain his way out of this." Brooke crossed her arms "Go on then I'm waiting"

Brooke let Nathan in to explain. Brooke led Nathan to her room where she was clearing out things.

"So Nathan, where did you hook up huh?" Brooke wanted to know everything, well at least she thought she did

"Brooke." Nathan didn't want to tell Brooke anything

"No Nathan I want to know." Brooke said

"Fine. The first time was on your birthday when we had an argument about you going to have coffee with matt; you're ex boyfriend, I went to go and see if you went to Haley's after you had coffee because you said you was but, I got there 10 minutes early and everything got heated up. You know when Haley was late for cheer practice and I came in 10 minutes later we were making out in an empty class room. The worst one was 2 months ago whem you left Haley to housesit while you went to New York to see your parents; Haley called me. To come over and I did; so we kind of had sex in your bed. I'm so sorry." Nathan explained

"YOU DID WHAT? YOU SLEPT WITH MY BESTFRIEND IN MY BED WHILE I WAS AWAY?. WHAT KIND OF BOYFRIEND ARE YOU?" Brooke was livid

"I'm a kind of boyfriend that loves you Brooke." Nathan stood up and walked over to Brooke

"No you fucking don't love me; you just made me believe you do so you could cover up your dirty little secret." Brooke put everything together and she now understood about Haley always breaking off events with her and Peyton.

"Brooke I do love you, really I do." Nathan was trying to convince Brooke other wise

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW YOU NO GOOD JACKASS. I HATE YOU FOR THIS AND GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL WE WILL NEVER GET PASS THIS." Brooke pointed at her bed room dorr and yelled

Nathan was still standing there, he wasn't moving.

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY HOUSE. SO NOW GET OUT." Brooke screamed this time

Brooke ripped the necklace off from around her neck and throw it at Nathan she grabbed the flowers from his hand and smashed them over his head. Brooke also throw the bottle of perfume he gave her at him, a picture of him and her on her birthday. Brooke couldn't believe this was happening to her.


	4. Your A Backstabbing Whore Haley

**Your A Backstabbing Whore Haley **

**Thank you for your reviews here Is the next Chapter**

It was the next morning, Haley and Brooke haven't spoken since lunch time the previous day. Brooke was up and dressed for school. She was wearing skinny white jeans with a blue t-shirt and white wedges. Brooke's phone began to ring and she read the caller id, P Sawyer was flashing as the ring tone was getting louder.

"Hello" Brooke said into the phone

"Hey B Davis, hoe you doing" Peyton wasn't sure if that was a relevant question but, she asked it anyway

"Well Peyt, Yesterday I find out that my former best friend has been having an affair with my boyfriend and that they slept in my bed when I asked Haley to look after my house. So now I'm not okay but, I'm going get through this like I did 2 years ago" Brooke replied

"I guess you have it rough, I just can't believe Haley would do something like that especially to you Brookie" Peyton was gobsmacked about the house thing

"Yeah I know what a backstabbing two face whore she is" Brooke put her bag into her car

"So you coming to school today?" Peyton asked

"Yeah of course, I'm not staying away because of the two people I trusted the most hurt me except from you Peyt" Brooke got into her car. "I'm gonna go now Peyton because I am in my car, I'll see you in about 10 minutes"

"Okay B Davis, see you soon." Peyton hung up and got into her own car.

............

Haley was up and dressed she was wearing a short blue jersey skirt with a blue tank top and blue flip flops. Haley and Brooke haven't spoken since the previous night; Haley tried calling Brooke and she tried texting Brooke but, she never got any answer. Haley got a phone call so she quickly grabbed her phone from her bedside cabinet and looked at the caller id; she was disappointed when she saw it wasn't Brooke, she answered the phone.

"Hello" Haley said down the phone

"Hi Haley, it's me Nathan" Nathan told Haley

"I know, what are you doing calling me?" Haley asked

"I had to tell you that I told Brooke everything last night about when you looked after her house and about the first time we started I also told her about when you was late for cheer practice the one thing I didn't tell her was how long it had been going on." Nathan explained to Haley

"Okay well I can't blame you for telling her, she'll never talk to me again Nathan and I can't stand that. I texted her 6 times last night and rang her 10; she didn't pick up once" Haley was now crying.

"Haley I'm sorry but, I have to go now. I got to leave for school. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused between you and Brooke" Nathan told Haley

"No you're not Nate, you're the one that told me that if I cut this affair off then you will get me back and I guess now you have but, it back fired on you" Haley sounded harsh

"You think this is because of me, you think I started these rumours. No Haley I didn't mean it when I said that to you I just wanted you not to cut this off, that's all" Nathan reassured Haley

"Oh okay, I'm sorry Nathan I guess I'm trying to blame someone but, myself for this awful mess we've caused" Haley hung up without saying good bye to Nathan

Haley jumped into her car and drove off to school; she knew this was going to be a long day.

............

Brooke and Peyton arrived to school at the same time; everyone at school saw the big fight between Haley and Brooke. Brooke didn't care what people were thinking she has had enough of heartbreak so she went back to her normal self; drinking and sleeping around. Brooke got out of her car and saw Nathan waiting for her on the wall. Peyton also got out of the car and walked over to Brooke.

"You okay Brooke? Peyton was really concerned

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just not going to let Nathan or Haley ruin my life as much as they already have." Brooke replied walking through the quad

"Okay2 Peyton walked with Brooke and they both said nothing more

"Brooke, Brooke, wait up please" Brooke kept walking while Nathan was calling her name

Brooke went straight to her locker when she got into the corridor. Haley was walking Brooke's way

"Hey Brooke" Haley smiled and looked Brooke

"If it isn't the backstabbing, two face whore that slept with my two timing, cheating boyfriend" Brooke replied

"Brooke, I didn't mean to hurt you." Haley ranted

"Really but you did, you tore my heart out just after it mended and stepped on it until it broke into tiny pieces." Brooke looked at Haley in disgust

"Brooke I'm..." Haley got cut off by Brooke

"Sorry, you keep telling yourself that and maybe one day you'll believe it before I do" Brooke walked round Haley and down the corridor. Brooke got pulled into a room by someone.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Brooke yelled

"Sorry but, I was trying to help you" The guy told Brooke

"By pulling me into a room with you" Brooke turned around and smiled when she saw the guy

"Hello Brooke" The guy smiled

"Lucas, hi" Brooke answered back

"So now do you understand how I helped you?" Lucas asked

"No I don't because; I changed my mind about our date that time; I went out with Nathan instead. I'm sorry Lucas" Brooke responded

"It's okay Brooke that is all in the past" Lucas grinned and Brooke blushed

"I've got to go Luke, I have cheer practice" Brooke turned to the door then turned back to Lucas. "Don't you have basketball practice?"

"Yeah I do, wanna walk together?" Lucas asked

"Yeah okay, I told Peyton that I'll meet her there. Wait for me outside the changing rooms and we can go together" Brooke told Lucas

"Okay" Lucas opened the door for Brooke then they both walked to the changing rooms

Brooke was in the changing rooms changing into sweat pants and a t-shirt, she had finished so she packed up her things an dput them in the locker. Brooke walked out of the changing rooms and saw Lucas waiting for her as planned.

"Hey Luke" Brooke waved and smiled at teh same time. She walked over to Lucas.

"You ready Brooke?" Lucas asked

"Ready than I'm ever gonna be" Brooke and Lucas walked into the gym, they were the last two in there. When they both walked in the doors slammed behind them and everyone looked up and all looks were on them.

"Brooke" Nathan smiled and waved over. Brooke gave Nathan a dirty look and turned round

Lucas ran over to his team and Brooke strutted over to hers.

"So Brooke what's going on with you and Lucas?" Peyton questioned

"Nothing Peyt, I can't trust another guy, not after Kieran and Nathan. Lucas and I are just friends" Brooke looked over at Lucas who then looked at Brooke. They both smiled slightly before whitey called Lucas over

"Okay Brooke, I was just asking." Peyton sighed

Cheer practice had been goign on for 30 minutes now and Haley hasn't bothered to talk to Brooke after she saw Brooke that morning.

"Alright girls one last time" Brooke shouted

All the girls got into their spots for Brooke to check there doing it right.

"Okay, one two three four, twist, turn, down" Brooke was shouted instructons at the squad

Finally after 20 minutes the cheer squad had got the routine right.

"Okay girls that's all for today. I done cheer practice earlier so we don't have one after school tonight" Brooke told the squad

"Nice routine Brooke" Peyton grinned

"Thanks P Sawyer" Brooke beamed back

The team was also finished with their practice.

"Brooke wait up" Nathan called

Brooke turned round to face Nathan

"May I help you?" Brooke said

"Yeah I would like you to tell me what I have to do to make you forgive?" Nathan replied

"Did no ever tell you what happened when Kieran cheated on me with my one of my bestfriends 2 years ago?" Brooke couldn't be bothered with Nathan at the moment

"Yeah you told me" Nathan stepped closer to Brooke

"Well then" Brooke turned round and carried on walking

"Brooke please just hear me out again" Nathan called out

"No Nathan, I haven't got time for you anymore" Brooke put up her had and waved by as she left the gym.

............

Haley was in the locker room with just Peyton when Brooke walked in. Brooke walked pass Haley and to her locker.

"So I guess you and Lucas are goign out now, you work pretty fast Brooke. I mean you and Nathan juat spilt and now you are going out with his brother" Haley asked

"Wait about you brunett bitch, one me and Lucas are just friends two that's is none of your business and three your a heartless bitch who ruins everyone's life" Brooke got dressed and went to leave the changing rooms

"Brooke I didn't mean anything by it, I was just saying" Haley stopped

"I know what you were just saying Haley, you were my bestfriend and now your nothing to me. I can't believe you did this" Brooke left and Haley was left feeling terrible again.

............

School had just finished and Brooke was going straight home. Brooke was walking to her car when she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Brooke bent down to get her bag.

"It's okay Brooke" Brooke knew taht voice from somewhere

"Lucas, hey" Brooke smiled

"Hey Brooke where you rushing off to?" Lucas asked

"Nowhere special just going home. I feel a bit sick" Brooke answered

"Oh okay, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow" Lucas waved goodbye to Brooke and walked towards his car

Brooke got into her car and drove home. When Brooke got home she went staright to her room. Brooke was on her computer talking to Peyton

_On MSN_

Blond Barbiie: Hey Brooke

SassyGiirl: Hey Peyton

Blond Barbiie: So what you up to now?

SassyGiirl: Nothing Much just talking to you, listening to music and on facebook

Blond Barbiie: Oh Okay so has Nathan talked to you lately

SassyGirl: Yeah when I tried to leave the gym, he asked me what he had to do for me to forgive him and I said did noone tell you what happened when Kiran cheated on me with one of my bestfriends two years agao and he said yeah you did, so I turned round and said well then. Then I walked out

Blond Barbiie: Oh really. Brooke have you spoken to Haley since the locker room?

SassyGiirl: What that bitch now and I don't plan to either

Blond Bitch: I don't blame you Brooke

Brooke ahd to tell Peyton somethng but she was scared to mention it.

SassyGiirl: Peyton I need to tell you something

Blond Barbiie: What is it Brooke you can tell me anything

SassyGiirl: I think I'm pregnant Peyton.

Blond Barbiie: Why do you think This Brookie?

SassyGiirl: Because I'm 3 days late

Blond Barbiie: Brooke ahve you told Nathan?

SassyGiirl: No I was going to tomorrow at school

Blond Barbiie: Okay tell him Brooke

SassyGiirl: I will. Thanks Peyton.

Blond Barbiie: Your welcome Brookie

There was a knock at the door.

SassyGiirl: I got to go Peyt, there's someone at the door. I'll ring you later

Blond Barbiie: Okay B Davis speak to you later

Brooke logged off and went to answer the door.

............

Haley was home when there was a knock at the door. Haley went to answer it and saw Peyton standing on her porch.

"Hey Peyton, come in" Haley moved out of the door way for Peyton to come in

"Hey Hales" Peyton greeted her other best friend

"So what brings you to my house Peyt?" Haley asked

"I just thought I'll come by to see how you are?" Peyton replied

"I'm fine I guess but, I bet Brooke will always hate me just like she still hates Samantha and that drama happened two years ago" Haley told Peyton

"Haley,I knew you and Nathan was sneaking around behind Brooke's back all along but, I was affraid to ell Brooke because she was so happy" Peyton explained

"You did, You should have said something to me Peyton" Haley felt terrible about what she had done.

"I know now Haley but, if I tell Brooke then she wi;; think that I was in on it somehow" Peyton clarified

"Yeah maybe she would" Haley really didn't care what Brooke thought about Peyton all Haley cared about was herself. "Peyton you have to go now, I'm tired and I have things to do"

"Oh okay Hales, I guess I should. I'll see you at school tomorrow" Peyton left Haley's house.

............

Brooke opened the door to see Nathan standing there.

"What do you wnat?" Brooke asked

"We need to talk" Nathan replied

"No we don't I'm too tried" Brooke went to shut the door but, Nathan stopped her with his foot

"Brooke, I know I hurt you, I just want you to know how sorry I am for what I did" Nathan began

"How sorry you are" Brooke crossed her arms "Do you know the whole time we were dating I felt safe with you, what a joke. You are just like every other guy on this planet a liar and a cheater.

"Your right I lied to to and I cheated on you and there's no excuse for that." Nathan replied

"Whatever Nathan. I don't know what you want me to do but, I can't deal with this for now. So I'll tell you what, I'll talk to you tomorrow" Brooke shuts the door and walks back to her room

............

**Please review my story I hope you like iit. I am going to updat soon**


	5. Baby Drama

**Baby Drama**

**Thank you for your reviews, I am glad some of you like my story, **

Nathan was at home and it was 7:30pm at night. Nathan decided to beg Brooke for forgiveness and ask Haley to take him back. Nathan grabbed his phone and dialled Haley's number.

"Hello" It's me Nathan

"Hey Nathan, what can I help you with?" Haley asked Nathan

"I would like to see you please" Nathan was eager to see Haley

"But what about Brooke?" Haley was slightly confused

"I love Brooke Haley but, I want to be with you because I love you more than life it's self" Nathan tried to convince Haley to see him

"You do Nate but, what if Brooke finds out about us then what will she do or say?" Haley was concerned

"Well Haley she won't like it but, I guess she can move on just like me. All I'm trying to do now is ask her for forgiveness" Haley smiled down the phone

"Okay well I guess I could see you and see where we go from there" Haley told a happy Nathan

"Okay how about we meet up at school" Nathan asked

"Yeah okay school it is" Haley replied

There was a knock at the door and Nathan wasn't sure who it was.

"Hales I've got to go, I'll see you tomorrow" Nathan hung up and went to answer the door

............

It was hammering outside and Brooke was at home but, then she decided to tell Nathan that she thinks she's pregnant. Brooke put on her white top with her blue sweat top and sweats pants. She grabbed her car keys and her phone, and then she left for her car. Brooke opened the front door and looked at the rain for a couple of seconds before heading out to her car. When Brooke got into her car she was drenched from head to toe but, she knew she had to tell Nathan tonight. Brooke started the engine and headed off to Nathan's house; when Brooke left her drive way she dialled Peyton's number.

"Hey Peyton" Brooke said down the phone

"Hey Brooke" Peyton replied

"So I'm going to tell him" Brooke told Peyton

"Who Nathan? What you going to tell him Brooke?" Peyton asked looking bewildered

"I'm going to tell him that I might be pregnant" Brooke replied

"Oh really I thought you was going to do it at school tomorrow?" Peyton ried to understand Brooke

"I was but, I decided to do it know so I can sleep tonight knowing that I told him Peyt" Brooke hung up the phone without hearing Peyton response.

............

Nathan opened the door and was shocked when he saw Brooke standing on his porch dripping wet. Brooke was standing on Nathan's porch freezing.

"Hey Brooke" Nathan was still shocked

"I need to talk toy ou Nathan" Brooke straight to the point

"Erm okay, what is it Brooke?" Nathan smiled

"Nathan I think I'm pregnant" Brooke spilled out

"What do you mean you think?" Nathan was baffled

"I mean I'm late, like late, late" Brooke replied

"Well did you take a test" Nathan questioned

Brooke shook her head and looked down while tears were falling from her eyes.

"Okay erm look we have to know. Okay maybe, maybe it's just a force alarm; come one drug store still open we'll do it together.

Brooke nodded her head and waited for Nathan to come back with his jacket.

"We'll take my car, you leave your car here" Nathan grabbed his car keys and they both headed to towards Nathan's car.

**Back at Brooke's**

Brooke goes into the bathroom to take the test. She sits on the toilet seat for 5 minutes before looking at the results, and then Brooke starts to cry. Brooke walks out of the bathroom and walks over to Nathan. She looks at Nathan and shows him the test. Nathan looks down at the test.

"It's positive" Nathan's eyes are still on the test

"OMG" Brooke sat down beside Nathan and cries harder, she looks at the floor. "I'm pregnant" She still cries

Nathan puts his hand round Brooke "Noooooo" Brooke stands up and walks to her dresser.

"Come on" Nathan gets up and walks over to Brooke. "I know you're still mad at me okay but.." Brooke turns to face Nathan with an angry look on her face. "I'm here for you alright, we'll go to the doctors tomorrow in the city, and I'll take you" Nathan just stood there still shocked at the results.

Brooke walked a bit closer to Nathan "I'll take my self"

"Brooke, I'm just as scared as you are okay but, I wanna help" Nathan's eyes are still focused on Brooke, Brooke looks away in disgust. "Please, just trust me" Lucas carried on.

"Yeah because that worked out so well for me last time." Brooke walks around Nathan and back to her bed. Nathan was left standing there frozen.

............

It was the next day, Brooke was booked in for an appointment with the doctors before school. Nathan was going to meet Brooke there. Brooke was already in and out of there before Nathan arrived. Brooke was walking out of the medical centre where Nathan was waiting for her.

"So what happened?" Nathan asked eagerly

"The nurse said they'll call me in a few hours with the results" Brooke stopped and faced Nathan. "Then she asked me about the father"

"What did you say?" Nathan said in a low voice

"I told her that the sory bro hoe kicked my ass to the curb" Brooke walked off while Nathan just stood there and watched her drive off.

............

Brooke has had enough of school so she decided to leave when Nathan caught up to her.

"Hold up" Nathan ran up to Brooke. "Still no news"

"Did I come and find you" Broke carried on walking

"So where you going?" Nathan asked looking around

"Away from you" Brooke replied

"Come on you can't cut me out of this, I'm just as worried as you are" Nathan responded

"Oh really or you just worried that having a kid will ruin your market value" Brooke was looking at Nathan and walking at the same time

"That's not it" Nathan slowed down

"Oh that's right you're not on the market anymore. You're a one women kind of guy. Speaking of which how my former best friend is" Brooke walked a little further to her car

"Peyton has nothing to do with this okay" Nathan slightly roused this voice

"No yet, maybe you could pull a Dan Scott and knock her up too" Brooke looked at Nathan then stopped at her car

"Brooke" Lucas yelled

Brooke turned back round and moved some hair from her eyes. "Maybe then you could move on to random bar sluts, oh wait you've already done that. You want to be carful Danny junior you never know how many kids you're going to end up with" Brooke just stands there looking at Nathan.

"Oh yeah that's really nice Brooke and by the way it's not like I'm the only one you've ever slept with" Nathan put his head closer to Brooke

"What's your point?" Brooke moves closer to Nathan

"How do I even know it's mine?" Nathan responded

Brooke's phone begins to ring; Brooke get's her phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"It's the doctor" Brooke told Nathan then she turned her body to the side "Hello, yeah this is Brooke" Brooke waited for the doctor to tell her the results. "Okay, thank you" Brooke hung up, waited for 2 seconds then looked back at Nathan.

"Trust me it's yours" Brooke got into her car, throws her coat on the seat next to her and started the engine she looked back at Nathan and drove off.

...........

Brooke was walking to cheer practice with some of her squad when Nathan approached her.

"Brooke" Nathan quietly said

"I'm busy" All the cheerleaders walked pass Nathan and looked on.

"We should be doing this okay, we can deal with it together" Nathan tried to convince Brooke

"But, where not together remember, you dodged the bullet just in time" Brooke patted Nathan on the chest and carried on walking with her squad to the gym.

Haley cam running up to Nathan with a confused look on her face.

"Hi, you wanted to meet up at school and I couldn't find you earlier" Haley was buzzing

Nathan walked with Haley but, he kept on looking back at Brooke.

"She's gone you know" Haley said to Nathan

"Who?" Nathan replied

"Brooke" Haley answered

"Why do you assume I'm looking for Brooke?" Nathan stuttered

"Because you are" Haley replied sarcastically. "She still freezing you out?"

"Yeah sort of" Nathan sounded depressed

"Me too, do you want to talk about it?" Haley offered

"Nah I think I screwed things up bad enough" Nathan replied

"Yeah me too" Haley butted in

"No worse than that" Nathan smirked a little

"What worsen than the death wish best friend love triangle? What did you tell her she was fat?" Haley faintly smiled. "Okay look she's pissed at me too but, she's still my friend. What's going on?"

............

Brooke was standing in the corner when she saw Haley talking to Nicky. Haley walked over to Brooke

Brooke sighs "Friend of yours?" Brooke asks

"Yeah I suppose just an old friend" Hale replied

"Oh okay" Brooke murmured back

"So you are talking to me now?" Haley was relieved

"Yeah" Brooke looks at Haley then looks away. "There's some stuff going and I don't know what to do, I screwed up, I can't even say it. Erm..." Haley cut Brooke off.

"Is it about Nathan" Brooke's head shot up fast. "Because he was really upset earlier"

"I fought you and Nathan weren't together?" Brooke asked all confused

"No were not, we were just erm..." Haley panicked

"Forget it Haley, you are the last person I should be talking too" Brooke shook her head then walked off.

............

School was over and Brooke was lying on her bed thinking of what to do and so was Nathan lying on his bed thinking what to do.

Nathan decided to go and see Brooke instead of waiting for her to see him. When Nathan arrived at Brooke's house he noticed that the door wasn't locked so he just walked inside and made his way up to her room. Nathan knocked on the door, and then opened it. Brooke looked at the door to see who it was

"What part of stay away from me do you not understand?"Brooke calmly asked

"Just give me 60 seconds okay" Nathan walked in and shut the door behind him.

"I'm sorry but, argument cut off was 9:00" Brooke told Nathan

"Brooke I don't want to argue, you don't have to say anything. Just listen" Brooke sighed but, let Nathan carry on.

Nathan sat down opposite Brooke on her bed

"Brooke I always fought that when I started a family I would be older, settled and I'd be..." Brooke butted in.

"In Love" Brooke finished Nathan's sentence

"Yeah, but so did my mom" Nathan looked down

"Nathan" Brooke tried to stop him from talking

"No Brooke, this whole thing scares the hell out of me okay but, whatever you decide to do, I'll be there and if you're not ready then you're not ready but, if you want to have this baby then so do I and whatever it takes for me to be a good father, I'll be there always; I promise you, I won't let you down" Brooke's eyes are filling with tears. "Hey" Nathan touches Brooke's hands.

"I lied" Brooke whispered

"What?" Nathan whispers back

"I'm not pregnant" Brooke spilled out

"But, I-I saw the test" Nathan was still focussed on Brooke

"I know but, then when the doctor called he told me that I wasn't pregnant he said that could happen" Brooke was shaking now

"No no no no no no no I-I was standing right there when he called" Nathan was backing up of the bed

"And you have just called me a slut" Brooke vaguely arouse her voice

"So you lied to me, to punish me? How could you do that?" Nathan was angry at Brooke for lying.

"How could you cheat on me with my best friend?" Brooke pounced on Nathan with her mouth

"Brooke, I never meant to hurt you" Nathan replied

"That doesn't really matter Nathan because in the end it all hurts just the same" Brooke looked at Nathan with hurt and pain in her eyes. "You can leave now" Brooke told Nathan

"Brooke please" Nathan pleaded

"No leave now before I personally throw you out" Brooke threatened

Nathan left without another word. Brooke curled up in her bed and cried all night long.

............

**Please review if you have any ideas for the next chapter or if you want to ask any questions. **


	6. More Betrayal

**More Betrayal **

Nathan didn't mknow what to do next so he grabbed his phone and dialled Haley's number.

"Hello" Haley said down the phone

"Hi Hales" Nathan responded

"Hi Nate, what's wrong you don't sound too good?" Haley asked

"I need to see you, possibly now" Nathan ignored Haley question and just got to the point

"Okay well I could come over now or something" Haley suggested

"Yeah that would be great" Nathan answered

"Okay good then I'll right there" Haley hung up, grabbed her car keys and left her house for Nathan's

10 minutes later Haley was at Nathan's house. She parked up in his drive way and paced up to his door. She knocked on his door lightly and waited for him to answer.

"Hey Haley, come in" Nathan greeted Haley

"Thanks Nathan" Haley walked in to Nathan's house and waited for him to shut the door.

"Thanks for coming Haley, you see Brooke and I was goign through some stuff, so I'm sorry I didn't meet you like I said I would. I just had to sort this thing out with brooke; now it's done I can spend more time with you" Nathan kissed Haley softly on her lips

"Okat Nate, so what do you want to do, we could..." ahely was cut of by Nathan sucking on her neck.

Nathan was sucking hard on Haley's neck, he then moved his lips up to her mouth. "I guess we could do this" Nathn responded through kisses

Nathan unbottoned Haley's shirt and throws it on the floor beside the settee, while Nathan was doing this Haley pulled up Nathan's top and flings it off over her head and into the kitchen. Haley was moaning in pleasure. Nathan pulled Haley's skirt and panties down. Haley unzipped Nathan's jeans and Nathan took them off along with his boxers. Nathan was now naked and Haley was semi naked. Nathan picked Haley up and lied her down on the settee. Nathan found his way in between Haley's leg and positioned himself there. Haley was still groaning with pleasure as Nathan kept entering her. They wre now making love in Nathan's front room.

10 minutes later they had finished, both Haley and Nathan got dresses pretty quick.

"What's your hurry Hales?" Nathan asked

"Nathan I don't feel right about this, what if Brooke finds out?" Haley whsipered to Nathan

"What if she does, it doesn't matter now because she knows about the affair" Nathan said with reassurance in his voice

"I know Nate but, she isn't talking to me still and if we were dating then she would hate me even more. Look at Brooke and Samantha now. It has been 2 years and everything time Samantha walks past Brooke acts like she doesn't know her or what about Kieran, Brooke hasn't spoken to him either since that day 2 years ago. What if that happens to us? I can't bare her not talking to me now so image if she ignored me when I walked pass like she doesn't know who I am. Nathan I betrayed my best friends happiness. She was so happy with you Nate and now look at her, she lookd lost; well sometimes anyway. She tries the big act but, underneath I know she is still hurting."Haley paused for a minute. "I did that too her Nathan and I can't hurt anymore than she is already"

Haley left Nathan's house quickly but, what Haley didn't know is that there were two people who saw her coming and going from Nathan's house differently too when she arrived.

............

It was the next day and Brooke was at school before everyone else too practice the routine by herself. The school gym doors opened and Nathan walked in with his basketball. Brooke turned round to see who it was. Brooke looked at Nathan in repulsion, she grabbed her cheer bag and went to leave the gym.

"Brooke" Nathan called out

"I'm done here, you ahve the whole gym to yourself Nathan" Brooke carried on walking without turning to look at her former boyfriend.

Nathan bounced the ball in annoyance. "Why can't this just be easy"

"Because lif is never easy" Peyton butted in

"What you doing here goldilocks?" Nathan smiled

"I was looking for Brooke, she sometimes comes here to get away from the world befor school starts" Peyton replied

"Well you just missed her, she went towards the locker rooms" Nathan pointed to the other door across from the gym.

"Yeah I guessed that when you bounced the ball" Peyton laughed

"Is she ever going to forgive me Peyt?" Nathan asked

"No she won't" Brooke walked back in to get her sterio

Nathan turned round and saw Brooke standing there with anger, hurt and aggravation in her eyes.

"Brooke... please I tried to apologise, I tried to bring you presents and I've tried to beg for your forgiveness and do you know what you did, you slammed teh door in my face, you told me to get lost and you chucked me out of your house. Brooke there's really nothing more I can do" Nathan ranted on

"I know what you could have done?" Brooke told Nathan

"And what's that?" Nathan wondered

"You could have never slept with my best friend, you could have never even looked twice at her and maybe you shouldn't have broken my heart" Brooke turned round and walked out of the gym for the second time.

............

Brooke was at her locker putting some books away when two girls from the cheer squad came up to her.

"Hey Brooke" Aubery and Dakota approched

"Hey girls, what can I do for you?" Brooke asked

"We need to tell you something, this something may hurt you" Aubery told Brooke

"Okay then just spill it out" Brooke sounded upset already

"Well yesterday night round about 9:00pm we were passing Nathan's house to get to Dakota's house and..." Aubery paused for a minute. "You take over Dakota"

"Well we saw Haley go in and come out of Nathan's house with in 10 minutes." Dakota finished Aubery's sentence

"No, they've hurt me once. Haley wouldn't hurt me again" Brook assured The two girls

"Brooke were telling you Nathan and Haley hooked up last night because Haley went in fully dressed and came out with her hair messed up and her shoes off. We just fought you would wnat to know" Aubery informed Brooke

"Thank you girls, you right I did what to know this information and now I'll sort it out" Brooke hugged both girl and they walked off leaving Brooke fuming standing at her locker.

Brooke didn't want to believe it was true but, she had to find out one way or the other.

............

Nathan was coming out of chemistry when Brooke furiously approched him.

"Is it true" Brooke yelled while walking over to Nathan

"Is what true and Brooke keep your voice down"Nathan asked

"You and my former ex best friend. Have you been hooking up behind my back again?" Brooke questioned Nathan calmly

"Brooke, I don't know who told you this but, it's not what it sounds like" Brooke couldn't believe it.

Brooke sighed. "It's not what it looks like, then what is it Natham?" Brooke asked

"Haley came over last night and he just got caught up in the moment and we kind of made love but... erm... Brooke" Nathan stepped towards Brooke and tounched her arm

"No Nathan, no" Brooke turned around walked away

"Brooke" Nathan tried to stop her. "Where you going?"

"To find that two timing, little bitch, who loves to play with my feelings. Let's see if the bitch loves to play with my fist because that's where she's heading" Brooke told Nathan

Brooke went to find Haley and Nathan followed.

............

It was lunch time and Haley had just finished tutoring so she packed up her things and left foe the quad when she heard Brooke scfreaming for her.

"Yo bitch of the century" Brooke screamed

Haley turned round and looked at Brooke heading towards her.

"Who me?" Haley was confused because she didn't know what she did this time

"Yes you, what other best friend of mine has screwed my boyfriend behind my back" Brooke stopped infront of Haley

"Brooke I thought that had calmed down" Haley asked

"It did until you screwed Nathan again last night" Haley looked surpised. "Yeah that's right, I found out. "hat did you hope that I wouldn't find out and we could just move on from the first time?"

"Brooke, it isn't what it looks like, Nathan and I were talking but, then we got all heated and had sex. Brooke I'm sorry" Brooke looked at Haley with hatred in her eyes

"I'm sorry doesn't mean anything from you anymore Haley. It did at first but, you just killed it again and again." Tears were coming down Brooke's eyes.

"Brooke you and Nathan aint even together anymore" Haley told Brooke

BAM Brooke hit Haley round the face. "How dare you say that Haley, Nathan and I aint together because of you" Brooke was so angry she just left

"You okay Haley" Nathan helped Haley up from the floor

"Do I look okay Nathan?" Haley said while running away

"Oh great Nathan you've gone it now" Lucas said while walking pass

............

Brooke was so angry that she just went home, Haley followed Brooke because she wanted to apologise again.

Brooke heard a knock at the door so she went to see who it was. When she opened the door, she saw Haley standing there.

"What do you want Haley" Brooke asks

"I came to make an apology again." Haley replied

"Haley save your breath, what you and Nathan did to me hurt, it did but, not naymore because you and me where done. You are right, my love for Nathan is dead and from here on out so are you" Brooke closed the door shut and left Haley standing on her porch stunned.

"I've relly messed this up huh?" Haley told herself

**Hey thanks for your reviews. Keep reviewing please**


	7. Frustration

**Frustration **

Haley was crush that Brooke had cut her out of her life for good, Haley felt alone so she went to see Nathan. Haley got back into her car and drove to Nathan's house. When Haley arrived she paced up the drive way slowly like she just got shot by Brooke. Haley knocked on the door and waited for Nathan to open. Nathan came to the door and was astonished when he saw a crying Haley on his porch.

"Haley, what you doing here?" Nathan asked

"I went to see Brooke after that big argument we got into at school earlier and she told me that I was now dead to her Nate, she hates me and that is what I was dreading but, it happened anyway. I should have never looked at you twice but, I did and I fell in love with you and I still am." Haley explained

"Haley, baby. Come in we can talk" Haley walked into Nathan's house and sat on his settee

"Nathan, I want to take you up on your offer" Haley looked at Nathan

"What offer babe?" Nathan stroked Haley's face like he used to do with Brooke when Brooke was upset

"You asked me if we can have a relationship and I said no because of Brooke but, it looks like Brooke has cut us completely out of her life for good so there is really nothing to lose" Haley jumped out of her seat and kissed Nathan. Nathan pulled away and Haley was confused

"Are you sure you want to be together because if Brooke finds out she will make your life hell Haley" Nathan questioned Haley

"I'm sure and beside my life is already hell, well except from you anyway" Haley kissed Nathan again

"Okay" Nathan replied in between kisses.

............

Brooke was still furious at Haley for coming round. There is going to be a party at Rachel's house tomorrow night after the big game so Brooke thought this was her time to get over her former boyfriend and ex best friend. Brooke was about to fall asleep when her phone went off. Brooke leaned over her bed and picked her phone up.

"Hello" Brooke said down the phone

"Hey Brooke" The mystery person replied

"Who is this" Brooke questioned

"It's Lucas" Brooke smiled and rolled onto her belly

"Hey Luke, what can I do for you?" Brooke asked

"Well I wanted to asked you a question actually" Lucas told Brooke

"Okay well go on then" Brooke laughed and waited for Lucas's question

"Are you going to the party tomorrow?" Lucas enquired to Brooke

"Yes I am Lucas, why?" Brooke sounded cheeky like she did before she got with Nathan

"Well I was just wondering because I would like to see you there" Lucas responded

"Well you will see me there as it is an after the game party. I'm going early to school tomorrow to practice my routine for the last time before tonight game, if you like you, you could come and keep me company" Brooke questioned

"Yeah okay, what time do you usually go?" Lucas wanted to be alone with Brooke

"Well I leave at 6:50am and get to the gym by 7:02am, I guess I'll see you there" Brooke answered back

"I guess you will, see you tomorrow Brooke" Lucas said to Brooke

"Yeah I'll see you" Brooke hung up the phone and giggled

'Another Scott boy, really Brooke" Brooke thought to herself. 'Well he is cute' she finished

Brooke was excited to see Lucas tomorrow.

............

It was 6:45 the next day; Brooke was up and dressed for cheer practice alone. She normally does this to clear her mind of any bad thoughts she had. Brooke wanted to get over her problems so she decided to meet Lucas. It was now 6:50 and Brooke was leaving for the school gym she already had her car keys and cheer bag so she left her house for her car. Brooke jumped into her car and drove to the school.

12 minutes later Brooke was in the gym practicing her routine for that night's game when the gym doors opened, a big smile appeared on Brooke's face; when Brooke turned around she was disappointed to find it was Nathan instead of Lucas, Brooke's smiled turned to a frown within seconds.

"Nice to see you too Brooke" Nathan throws at Brooke

"It is never nice to see you Nathan" Brooke turned back round and focused back on her routine

"So you're practicing your routine for tonight?" Nathan asked

Brooke ignored Nathan and carried on dancing and cheering.

"Oh now were on the silent treatment" Nathan sighed and dunked the basketball into the net.

The gym doors opened again and in came Lucas, Brooke's face lit up and she kinked her eye brow at him. "You Late Mr Scott" Brooke crossed her arms and kinked her eye brow once more.

"Yeah sorry about that, I had to deal with something before I headed over here" Lucas told Brooke

"Okay, never mind" Lucas went over to Brooke and hugged her

"So how is my favourite girl today?" Lucas asked Brooke

"She is absolutely fine thanks" Brooke kissed Lucas harmlessly on the cheek

"So you're defiantly going to the after party tonight?" Lucas questioned Brooke

"Yep and we are going to have a blast too, right Luke" Brooke looked back at Nathan and saw that his eyes were on them. "So should I meet you there?"

"Yeah sure" Brooke replied

"Okay" Lucas put down his bag and grabbed the basketball. "Watch this Brooke" Lucas dribbled the ball to the other side of the gym where Nathan was, jumped high and dunked the ball into the net.

"Wow nice" Brooke cheered

"Thank you Brooke, thank you" Lucas bowed to Brooke with a smile on his face

Nathan started to clap, Brooke and Lucas both looked at Nathan

"Wow what a shot, so Brooke you moved on pretty fast and to the other Scott boy" Nathan looked at Brooke

"I've moved on and it's none of your business who I date because all you hook up with are dirty whore's like Haley" Brooke turned when she heard the gym door slam, it was Haley. "Talk of the devil, there she is now" Brooke smiled her evil smile

"If I'm whore then what are you Brooke?" Haley barked

"I am the ex best friend that you screwed over, I'm the girl that was happy until you and Nathan ruined it, I'm the girl who doesn't care about you to anymore and most importantly I'm the girl who is going to get her life back" Brooke responded

Haley glared at Brooke. "You're also the girl who slept with any guy before you got with Nathan and you're also the girl who lost against me, I got Nathan and you didn't"

"Haley, you are welcome to Nathan, I don't want him back anyway and I may of slept with all the guys but, you're the one who slept with Damien, Michael, Mitchell, Simon and most importantly Felix, when you were supposedly sleeping with Nathan behind my back. So bitch don't go there with me" Brooke picked up her bag and went to leave the gym. "I'll see you later Luke"

Haley watched Brooke leave the gym, she was now speechless. Nathan also watched Brooke leave but, then his eyes were on

............

It was time for school and Brooke had already left, she was now free of the pain and hurt that she had been through for the last week or so. Brooke knew when she saw them it would all come back but, this time she would try and deal with it. Brooke had just come into the school gates. The first thing Brooke saw when she got out of her car was the two people she hated the most right now Nathan and Haley talking and laughing. Brooke got out of her car and pretended that she never really saw them. Haley had seen Brooke, she nudged Nathan and Nathan smirked in Brooke's direction.

"Boo" Lucas ran up to Brooke

"Hey stranger" Brooke turned round and hugged Lucas

Nathan looked back at Haley.

"So what lessons you got today pretty girl" Brooke froze at them two words. "You okay Brooke" Lucas waved his hand in front of her face and Brooke came back to reality

"Yeah I'm okay Luke; it's just them two words. Nathan used to call me that so when you said it I froze and thought back to them days for a moment." Brooke carried on walking with Lucas

"I'm sorry Brooke, I'll come up with something else to call you instead" Brooke laughed and so did Lucas.

............

School was over and it was game time, everyone in tree hill came to support the team. Brooke and the rest of the cheerleaders were in a line cheering for the Ravens.

"Let's go Ravens, let's go. Let's go Ravens, let's go" The cheer squad were shouting

Nathan ran towards the cheerleaders he looked at Brooke then nodded at Haley; Haley winked back at him and smiled.

"Did you see that?" Brooke asked Peyton

"See what?" Peyton asked still cheering

"Nathan just gave Haley the nod" Brooke was angry

"What nod?" Peyton was confused

"The nod he used to give me, the let's hook up after the game nod Peyton, get with the program" Brooke was now surprised the anger she felt towards Nathan and Haley had disappeared suddenly, she now felt empty towards them.

"Brooke I thought you didn't care anymore" Peyton looked baffled

"Funny enough I don't anymore all I care about now is Lucas" Brooke covered her mouth "Oops, did I say that out loud" Peyton laughed

"Yes Brooke I'm afraid you did" Peyton was still cheering. What Brooke didn't know was that Lucas over heard them from the corner of the gym

The game had come to an end and everyone cheered when the Ravens won for the third time this season. The gym was now empty because everyone had gone home to get ready for the party.


	8. Just don't hurt me

**I'm taking a chance with you just don't hurt me**

It was party time; Brooke and Peyton were at Brooke's house getting ready for the party.

"So Brooke you and Lucas huh?" Peyton nudged Brooke

"Lucas I what?" Brooke was acting like she didn't know

"You and Lucas are getting pretty close" Brooke smiled

"Yeah we are but, there's nothing going on I promise" Brooke sat at her makeup desk

"Sure there isn't, I'm okay with it know, I know we had an argument about it before you hooked up with that jackass Nathan but, I've moved on now, if Lucas and I were meant to be together then he would have asked me out not you Brooke" Peyton explained knowing full well that Brooke wasn't sure if Peyton still liked Lucas.

"Okay then I guess yeah, Lucas and I are getting close" Brooke grinned into the mirror.

"So have you spoken to the awful twosome today?" Peyton asked

"Yeah this morning remember, in the gym, I told you. Nathan started this morning when I was practicing the routine; then I responded to Nathan just before Haley walked in then she the bitch herself joined in and thought she could get one over on me but, I showed her she couldn't." Brooke responded

Peyton laughed. "I wish I was there, Brooke you do know Haley and Nathan are seeing each other?"

"Yeah I know the whore told me this morning and I don't care anymore, well since the game anyway" Brooke had just finished supplying her makeup and so did Peyton. They were ready for Rachel's party.

............

Brooke and Peyton where fashionably late to the party, when they did arrive they walked slowly into the house; everyone turned round and all eyes were on them. Brooke flashed her famous smile and walked further into the party. Peyton followed Brooke.

"Nathan and Haley on your left" Peyton nudged Brooke, brooke looked to her left and there they were her two enemies all over each other.

"Thanks Peyt" Brooke walked to the kitchen and grabbed a drink

Lucas snuck up behind Brooke, "Hey sexy" Brooke turned around and smiled at him

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Lucas Scott" Brooke sipped her drink then hugged Lucas

"How long you been here for because I was looking for you cute ass" Lucas asked

"We just arrived, I had to look the best here and so did my best friend" Brooke responded

"Well the latness, done you good Brooke" Lucas looked Brooke up and down

"Well thank you" Brooke grinned

"Hey Brooke can I speak to you outside for a minute?" Lucas asked Brooke

"Yeah of course, Peyton I'll be back in like 10 minutes" Brooke told her friend

"It's okay, I'll go and find Jake" Peyton walked off while Brooke and Lucas went outside

............

Nathan and Haley were laughing and talking. Nathan looked in Brooke's direction and noticed she was going off with Lucas.

"Where do you think them two are going?" Haley asked looking in Nathan's direction

"Maybe there going to talk Hales" Nathan replied

"Yeah" Haley looked back at Nathan and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Can you believe their together after everything they out Brooke through" Jake asked Peyton

"I know but, Brooke says she doesn't care anymore, anyway Brooke and Lucas are getting pretty close" Peyton answered back

"I thought Brooke said she didn't want a realtionship yet, I thought she just wanted friends with benefits?" Jake questioned Peyton

"I know but, she might off changed her mind; you know Brooke Davis. Always in a world of her own" With that comment Peyton and Jake both laughed.

............

Brooke and Lucas walked outside, they slowly walked over to the swings st the far end of the garden; they were alone.

"So Luke, you wanted to talk" Brooke sipped her drink again and looked at Lucas.

"Yeah, erm... I wanted to tell you something that might change our friendship for the better or the worst." Lucas looked into Brooke's brown eyes and took a deep breath, Brooke was just sitting there waiting for Lucas to finish. "Okay here I go; Brooke I love you, I'm in love with you"Brooke dropped her cup and changed her face expression to confused. "I liked you ever since I asked you out and you turned me down for my jackass of a brother, I mean it hurt to see you to together, it hurt when I found out the truth about im Brooke. I found out this morning that I was in love with you when I saw that smile on your face" Lucas stopped to hear Brooke's response.

"I-I don't know what to say to you Luke, I mean I just broke up with Nathan a couple of weeks ago and now another Scott is telling me that he loves me." Brooke turned away from Lucas's eyes. "Lucas, erm... what do you want me to say" Brooke's eyes filled with tears

"Forget it Brooke, I should have never said anything" Lucas got up from the swing and walked back to the party

"Lucas wait, Lucas please; come on" Brooke called out but, Lucas kept walking. "Damn you Nathan" Brooke looked up and the sky.

"Did I hear my name being called" Nathan asked slyly

"No you didn't just leave ma alone Nathan" Brooke replied

"So you're pushing Lucas away now, just like you pushed me away?" Nathan smirked and looked deeply at Brooke

"No I wasn't pushing him away and no I didn't push you away either; I was actually holding on to you for dear life but, your the one that slept with my best friend" Brooke replied. "This is all your fault, you that Nathan" Brooke glared at Nathan

"Really how is it my fault Brooke?" Nathan stepped closer to Brooke

"You ruined my trust with any guy, I like Lucas alot and i'm too scared to get involved with him and it's all your fault, thanks alot Nathan, your the one who hurt me and you're punishing me for it" Brooke replied "Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend" Brooke walked away from Nathan and headed back to the party to find Lucas

............

Lucas walked into the party to get a drink, he looked behind to see if Brooke was following him.

"Where's Brooke?" Peyton asked Lucas

"I don't know, I just left her in eth garden so she should be there" Lucas replied as he walked off.

Peyton was baffled, she thought Brooke and Lucas were getting on pretty fine.

"Brooke, Brooke" Peyton shouted as she spotted Brooke near the back door

Brooke walked over to Peyton. "I can't speak now Peyt but, have you seen Luke anywhere because I have to tell him something?"

"Yeah, he just went that way" Peyton replied pointing to the front door

"Oh okay thank" Brooke walked towards the front door when she saw Lucas sitting on the stairs.

Brooke sat down beside Lucas. "I need to talk to you Luke" Brooke told Lucas. "What you said outside, I know..."Brooke ranted

"I know, what I said wasn't right but, I can't take it back and I don't regret it because everything I said is true" Brooke leaned in and kissed Lucas softly on the lips

"Lucas if we get together I am taking a chance with you, just don't hurt me" Brooke looked into Lucas's eyes. "Lucas I need to know that you won't hurt me like Nathan did, I couldn't handle it if you did aswell."

"I won't hurt you I promise Tigger, I promise I will take care off you" Lucas kissed Brooke's nose

"Lucas, I like you alot and I don't want to lose you, I know you love me and in time I might fall in love with you too."Brooke kissed Lucas again

"Okay, I can deal with you just liking me for now Brooke" Lucas grinned

"Well you don't really have a choice" Brooke giggled

"So sexy, where do we go from here?" Brooke got up and sat on Lucas's lap

"I think we should erm... become an item" Brooke said in between kisses

"Yeah I would like that" Lucas replied

Brooke got up from Lucas's lap and put her hand out for Lucas to grab. "We are offically boyfriend and girlfriend" Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand and they joined everyone else on the dancefloor.


	9. Are You Jealous?

**Thank you for your reviews i appreciate them. This is Chapter 9 and i hope you like it.**

**Are you Jealous?**

It was the next morning; Lucas was outside Brooke's house waiting to give her a ride to school. BEEP BEEP

"Okay I'm coming" Brooke yelled out to Lucas

"Brooke, where gonna be late" Luca smiled when he saw Brooke walk outside. She looked to the side and saw Lucas, and then a smile erupted on her face.

Brooke ran down to Lucas's car, she jumped in and placed an soft kiss on his lips.

"Morning Broody" Brooke pulled away

"Morning Tigger" Lucas started the engine and drove off

............

20 minutes later Lucas pulled up in the school car park, Lucas get out and opened the door for Brooke as she grabbed her bag from the back seat.

"Thank you Luke" Brooke kissed Lucas as she got out of the car

"Anything for my sexy lady" Lucas smiled

Lucas and Brooke walked onto the quad; Lucas took Brooke's hand and carried on walking.

"So Luke, you wanna hook up at lunch?" Brooke asked all cheery

"Yeah sure Tigger, we can hang at lunch" Brooke kissed Lucas softly on the lips.

Nathan saw Brooke and Lucas walking through the quad he ran up behind Brooke and whispered, "So you and Lucas are dating now, what wasn't one Scott enough?" Brooke stopped and turns around.

"What jealous?" Brooke replied

"No, I'm not jealous of you and Lucas" Nathan laughed

He walked next to Lucas and muttered "You liking my cast off's?" Lucas was getting angrier but, let it fly over his head.

"Do you know what Nathan, first off all you were stupid to cheat on Brooke because she is the best anyone could have, secondly I actually had a date with her before you got her; yeah maybe she blow me off for you but, she said yes and thirdly I love Brooke, so yeah I am enjoying Brooke's company" Lucas put Nathan in his place nice and firmly. "Now if you don't mind I would like to take my gorgeous girlfriend to her locker before class." Lucas kissed Brooke then they both headed to their lockers.

............

Lucas left Brooke at the Lockers to go and see Jake. Brooke was so happy and cheery; no one has seen her like this since the truth came out but, noe lucas makes her happy. Brooke was looking in her mirror when she saw Haley walking her way. Haley walked up to Brooke and tapped her on her shoulder.

"Brooke, we need to talk about this thing with Nathan" Brooke turned around and looked at Haley

"There's nothing more to say Haley" Brooke turned back to her locker. "Now if you don't mind, i have to go and meet my boyfriend before class.

"No Brooke, like i said we need to talk" Haley told Brooke again

"Haley, what is there to talk about huh? You and Nathan hurt me, You and Nathan slept together in my bed when i asked you to housesit and you and Nathan walk round this school hands in hands acting and looking like nothing happened so NO Haley; we have nothing to talk about." Brooke shut her Locker and began to walk away.

"You and Lucas walk around the school acting like nothing happened so what's the difference if Nathan and i do it?" Haley asked Brooke

Brooke walked back up to Haley "You and Nathan were sneaking around behind my back Haley so that's the difference. I was happy until you two broke my heart" Brooke walked down the corridor with Haley following her.

"Brooke you need to forgive me for it, i am sorry and i've apologise so many times. What more can i do or say?" Haley turned Brooke around

"Haley I don't have to forgive you for this, you can apologise all you want Haley but, I will never forgive you for What you did to me Haley, so get over it, there is nothing else you can do or say." Brooke carried on walking to get away from Haley

"Brooke please" Haley shouted

"No HALEY, i have nothing more to say to your ass" Brooke yelled back

............

Peyton was with Jake at his Locker, they were making out when Lucas approched them. Lucas tapped Jake on the shoulder.

"Hey Jake" Jake stopped kissing Peyton and turned to Lucas

"Hey Luke" Jake and Lucas done their secret hand shake

"You wanted to see me" Lucas told Jake

"Oh yeah i did, well Peyton and I are goign out now and we were wondering if you and Brooke wanted to come cinema with us tonight?" Jake asked

"Erm yeah okay, how about we meet at the cinema after school" Lucas notified Jake and Peyton

"Yeah, we can meet at the cinema that's a good idea" Peyton responded

"Okay well i guess i better go and tell Brooke" Lucas done his secret hand shake with Jake, hugged Peyton and left to find Brooke.

............

Brooke was in class already because she couldn't find Lucas. Lucas walked into class and saw Brooke in her seat.

"Hey sexy" Lucas shouted over to Brooke before walking over to her

"Oh hello Luke, i was looking for you but, i couldn't find you" Brooke told Lucas

"Oh yeah i'm sorry babe, i was with Jake i forgot to tell you that he wanted to see me." Lucas replied. "He wanted to know if we would go cinema with him and Peyton tonight"

"And you said?" Brooke questioned

"Yes, i said we would" Lucas didn't know what Brooke would say

"Okay, that's good because i didn't have plans tonight" Brooke smiled and kissed Lucas gently on his lips

"Great, were meeting them at the cinema after school" Lucas sat down behind Brooke

"I have cheer practice and i am not calling it off" Brooke just remembered

"That's okay because we the team has practice too, so we can go after that" Lucas reassured Brooke

"Okay cool" Brooke turned back to face the front.

............

Peyton was outside of the classroom waiting for Haley. Nathan and Haley were walking down the corridor to class.

"Hey Hales, can i have a word please?" Peyton asked

"Yeah, Nate i'll be with you in like 2 minutes" Haley kissed Nathan before Nathan walked into the class room.

"Right Haley, Jake and I are goign to the cinema tonight after practice's and we were wondering if you and Nathan would like to join us?" Peyton asked Haley

"Erm well, i guess we could as we have nothing to do tonight. Okay Peyton we will" Haley replied

"Okay, well we are meetng at the cinema after practice's so we'll see you there" peyton smiled then walked into teh class

"Yeah okay" haley responded as she also walked into the class with a big smile on her face.

............

School was now over and everyone was heading home except from the cheerleaders and basketball players; trhey each had practice. Brooke was the last on in the changing room as usual and so Lucas. Haley and the other girls were walking to the gym when Brooke was walkign to the changing room but, peyton was still changing.

"Hey Peyton, i thought you would ahve finished by now" Brooke joked

"Yeah i would have been if i could get Jake out of my head" peyton replied

"Oh yeah, so you and Jake are dating. I heard from Lucas" Brooke told Peyton. "I'm happy for you P Sawyer"

"Thanks Brooke and i'm happy for you too." Peyton responded

"So were going to the cinema after practice, you, me, Jake and Luke?" Brooke put her t-shirt over her head

"Yeah we are tonight Brooke" Peyton ahd to look away because she just lied to her best friend. "I'm going to the gym now Brooke, i'll see you in there" Peyton left the locker room.

Brooke was putting her cheer shorts on and her tennis shoes, when Lucas entered.

"What are you doing in here?" Brooke asked

"I was hoping to see you in your underwear" Lucas teased

"Really, well your a little to late as i'm fully dressed" Brooke giggled

"Aww but, could you take them off again just for me?" Lucas smirked

"I would" Brooke began

"But..." Lucas butted in

"But, i can't sorry i have cheer pratice and my squad is waiting for me in the gym. Maybe someother time" Brooke put her things in her locker and waked round Lucas to exit the locker room when Lucas pulled her into a kiss.

"Have i changed your mind yet" Lucas said in between kisses

"Nope sorry" Brooke pulled away and left the locker room

............

Brooke entered the gym and walked over to her squad.

"Sorry i'm late" Brooke apologised. "Right everyone get into a line and i can sort you into your places

The squad done what they were told and got into a line

"Peyton you're on the left, Haley you're a bitch i mean you're behind Peyton and Jade you're on the right beside Peyton" Brooke put them in there places then moved on to the over members. "Chloe you're behind Jade and Vicky your at the back"

"Everyone in their place, now follow me" Brooke started counting the steps and her squad followed, Haley was the only one who couldn't do it at the same pace as everyone else.

"Now, i'm goign to watch as you do the routine" Brooke sat on the bleachers and watched her squad

Everyone was performing for Brooke, the steps were perfect except from Haley who was doing them at a slower pace.

"Haley, you have to pick up the pace" Brooke stopped the whole squad

"I'm trying my best Brooke" haley replied

"I don't care, you have to pick up the pace or the routine will fall apart on Friday at the match" Brooke enquired Haley

"Okay i'm sorry i will try harder" Haley ensured Brooke

"Good, okay again" Brooke ordered

The squad was getting better this time except from Haley again.

"Right Haley you have to have extra prctice. Tomorrow morning at 7:00 you meet me at the river court and you are goign to practice this until you get it right" Brooke told Haley

"Fine, okay Brooke" Haley responded

45 minutes later cheer practice and basketball practice was now over.

"Okay girls, practice again tomorrow after school, same place, same time" Brooke notified her squad. "Haley remember tomorrow morning me and you at 7:00 rivercourt."


	10. Don’t push me away

**I'm sorry it took me so long to add this chapter; I was busy getting ready for school. Thank you for your reviews I appreciate them. This is Chapter 10 and i hope you like it. **

**Don't push me away**

Brooke was getting ready for the cinema with Peyton, Jake and Lucas. Brooke was wearing a while wavy shirt with white jeans and pink wedges. Lucas was on his way to pick Brooke up.

BEEP BEEP

Brooke grabbed her bag and ran to the door. She walked outside and to Lucas's car.

"Hey sexy" Lucas greeted Brooke

"Hey Broody, so were meeting Peyton and Jake at the cinema?" Brooke asks

"Yep" Lucas kissed Brooke lightly on her lips then started his engine and drove to the cinema

............

Peyton and Jake were already at the cinema waiting for the two couples to arrive. Lucas and Brooke were the first ones to show. Lucas parked right outside the cinema.

"Hey guys" Peyton said

"Hey Peyt, Jake" Brooke hugged Peyton and Jake

"So we ready to get tickets?" Lucas asked

"Actually, were waiting for another couple." Peyton responded

"Oh" Brooke sighed "Who?"

Nathan and Haley came up from behind Jake and opposite Brooke.

"You have got to be kidding me Peyton?" Brooke yelled

"Brooke, I was just trying to Erm..." Peyton stopped for a minute

"Hey Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jake" Nathan and Haley walked closer

"Peyton I don't believe this. How could you do this?" Brooke turned round to walk away

"Brooke wait, come one. I-I thought I was helping" Peyton called after Brooke

"I know Peyton but, you didn't" Brooke carried on walking

"Brooke where you going? To find a easy lay or are you going to get drunk and try to burn or throw away all your worries?" Haley laughs

Brooke stops and turns back around to look at Haley. Brooke began to walk towards Haley, she was getting faster and faster.

"How dare you? You're the one that's a whore. You're the one that slept around and snuck around with people that aren't yours for example..." Brooke stops for a moment and points to Nathan. "Nathan. So if I was you, I would shut my mouth while I can" Brooke steps back and walks away again.

"Brooke let me take you home at least" Lucas offers

"Okay but, I want to go now" Brooke gets into Lucas's car and waited for Lucas to join her.

............

Brooke was at the river court waiting for Haley to arrive. Haley was 10minutes late and Brooke wasn't happy about it. Finally a car pulled up beside's Brooke and Haley stepped out.

"You're 10 minutes late" Brooke shouted over to Haley

"Oh am I really, what time did you say we were meeting?" Haley asked

"7:00 which by the way Haley was 15 minutes ago" Brooke was getting even more furious

"Well I'm here now Brookie so come on, no more time wasting let's get going" Haley was clapping her hands and walking to the bench.

"That's enough, listen here you little bitch. First of all I'm your captain and you listen to me, second of all you turn up on time and third of all you never try and take charge because I will ruin you; do you understand me?" Brooke told Haley

"Yeah I understand" Haley replied

"Good" Brooke skipped to the centre of the river court and waited for Haley to follow her.

It was now 8:00, Brooke and Haley had finished practicing 10 minutes ago. They both went home to get washed and dressed for school. Haley screwed Brooke over once and she tried to do it again but, Brooke put Haley in her place that morning.

............

Peyton was waiting for Brooke in the quad. Ever since the truth came out Peyton and Haley haven't seen much of each other.

"Aye P Sawyer" Brooke waved as she approached her best friend

"Hey B Davis" Peyton smiled then hugged Brooke

"No Lucas, wow you guys are normally together" Peyton covered her mouth in shock but, then smiled as Brooke play punched her.

"Lucas, is dealing with something this morning and he told me to meet him at lunch" Brooke assured Peyton

"Oh okay, so I guess I won't see you at lunch then, yet again. It's been like 3 days now Brooke?" Peyton was getting worried that Brooke is pushing her away and letting Lucas in full time

"Erm... yeah sorry Peyt but, I'll make It up to you; I promise" Brooke looked at Peyton who faked smiled at her

"Don't worry Brooke I guess I could hook up with Jake at lunch, you and Lucas go, get married, have kids and forget about me" Peyton was really upset "I have to go Brooke, bye"

Peyton walked off leaving Brooke at her locker stunned. _'What just happened?'_ Brooke thought to herself, Peyton was okay with Brooke dating Lucas but, now she's changed and Brooke didn't know why.

............

Lucas was just coming into school; he spotted Brooke at her locker. He walked up to her from behind. Lucas out his hands over Brooke's eyes.

"Guess who" Lucas whispered into Brooke's ear

"Not now Luke, I have a problem and I need to sort it out before I lose another best friend" Brooke ranted

"Why what's the matter" Lucas sounded concerned

"Peyton is being funny with me and I don't know why, I think it might have something to do with us" Brooke responded

"Us, why would it have something to do with us Brooke?" Lucas asked looking confused

"I think that she thinks I am pushing her away. Lucas I can't have Peyton think that. She is like a sister to me Luke" Brooke slammed her locker and walked in the direction Peyton went.

"Brooke wait up" Lucas called after her

"Aww, have you and Brooke had an argument already?" Nathan snickered while passing Lucas with Haley

"No, actually but, it's no one of your business if we did anyway. Why don't you and your skank leave us alone" Lucas barked back

"Ouch, that hurt" Haley laughed

"Just piss off" Lucas ran after Brooke.

............

Brooke caught up with Peyton. Peyton was chatting with Jake when Brooke approached her.

"Peyton we need to talk" Brooke pulled Peyton to one side

"No Brooke we don't. I understand" Peyton went to walk away

Peyton was stopped by Brooke "Actually Peyton we do need to talk. You can't just say all that stuff then leave"

Peyton looked at Brooke "Brooke, I don't want to end up like Haley"

"What do you mean by that Peyton?" Brooke looked hurt

"I mean that I don't want you to push me away like you did Haley" Peyton walked around Brooke and back over to Jake

"Wait a minute Peyton" Brooke walked over to Peyton "I did not push Haley away. For your FYI she was sneaking around with Nathan behind my back, if you didn't notice." Brooke was starting to get angry

"Whatever you say Brooke" Peyton replied

"Peyton I don't want to fight about these stupid things" Brooke told Peyton

"Then don't, go back to Lucas and leave it as that" Peyton responded

"Fine if you want it like that, can we at least talk at lunch?" Brooke questioned

"I thought you were seeing Lucas?" Peyton looked at Brooke

"Please Peyton" Brooke pleaded

"Fine, we can talk at lunch" Peyton nodded

"See you then" Brooke walked off speechless

............

Brooke went back to her locker and bumped into Lucas on the way. Brooke had tears rolling down her face; she didn't want to lose Peyton.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Lucas asked "Come on pretty girl you can tell me" Lucas tried to comfort her

"DON'T CALL ME THAT Luke" Brooke shot up her head "I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT AGAIN" Brooke walked round Lucas and ran off towards the quad

"Brooke wait" Lucas called after her

Brooke was sitting on the bench when Lucas found her.

"Brooke I'm sorry, I forgot" Lucas explained himself

"It's okay Luke; I should have never took my anger out on you" Brooke laid her head on Lucas's chest "I'm sorry Luke"

Lucas cupped Brooke's face in his palm and kissed her lightly on the lips

"So you gonna tell me what you and Peyton were arguing about?" Brooke sat up

"We were arguing about you" Brooke whispered

"Me, why?" Lucas was confused

"Well Peyton thinks that I spend to much time with you and she thinks that I am pushing her away, when really I am trying to hold on to both of you and I'm just not strong enough" Brooke responded

"Did you tell her this" Lucas put his arm around Brooke

"I tried, when I went to find her." Brooke replied

"And... What did she say?" Lucas asked

"She said that she understands and that I'm pushing her away like I did Haley but, I never pushed Haley away; she was sleeping with Nathan behind my back" Brooke answered "Then she said that we can talk at lunch, so I'm sorry Luke but, I'm going to hang with Peyton at lunch okay. We can hook up after school"

"No worries I understand, you wanna spend time with you best friend" Lucas kissed Brooke again

"Thanks" Brooke stood up

"You're welcome" Lucas also stood up

Brooke and Lucas hooked hands and walked back into the school building together.

............

It was now lunch time and Brooke was waiting for Peyton in the quad. Peyton came out of the school building and paced over to Brooke.

"Hey Peyt" Brooke greeted Peyton

"So what did you wanna talk about Brooke?" Peyton got to the point

"We need to talk about this Lucas situation we have" Brooke replied

"Brooke, I just feel like you..." Brooke cut Peyton off

"I know Peyton but, I promise you we'll spend more time doing girly things okay. I won't spend too much time with Luke" Brooke smiled at Peyton and waited for her response

"Okay fine Brooke, how about we go shopping on the weekend?" Peyton asked Brooke

"Yeah okay, just the two of us" Brooke and Peyton hug then they walk over to their boyfriends sitting on the bleachers across the quad


	11. There is more than one heart break here

**I'm sorry it took me so long to add this chapter; I was with my boyfriend. Thank you for your reviews I appreciate them. This is Chapter 11 and I hope you like it. **

**There is more than one heart break here.**

Nathan and Haley were walking towards Peyton, Brooke, Lucas and Jake. Nathan needed to talk to Haley so he did it so Brooke could hear every single word.

"Hales I need to talk to you" Nathan stopped in front of Brooke

"Erm okay I guess" Haley replied

"Right, Haley I think we should break up. I don't want you anymore and I don't need you anymore. I'm sorry but, this isn't working out" Nathan told Haley

Haley had tears rolling down her eyes, she was in love with Nathan and now he just shattered her heart into a million pieces.

"You're the biggest jackass I have ever known. First of all I lost my best friend because of you, second of all Peyton won't talk to me because of what we did to Brooke and last but, not least you used me even more to make Brooke jealous but, when it didn't work you tried to pull away but, I kept coming closer so now your dumping me." Haley's voice slightly increased

"It's wasn't like that at all Haley, I am really sorry about you losing Brooke and Peyton because of what we did but..." Nathan was cut off by Haley

"But what Nathan. You're plan didn't work. You still love Brooke and you want her bac..." Haley stopped at waited for 10 seconds before carrying. "You do don't you Nate? This is what everything has been about. You want your precious Brooke back. Well guess what you two can have each other because I am done" Haley turned round and ran off leaving Nathan speechless. Nathan turned round and saw Brooke staring at him. Brooke stood up and paced over to Nathan.

"Why did you do that Nate? Why did you do that in front of me? Do you hate me that much you wanted to hurt me even more than you're already have?" Brooke questioned Nathan.

"No that's not it Brooke, I'm sorry but, I wanted you to see me break up with Haley. I wanted everyone to see us break up but, I never planned it to turn out like it did" Nathan responded

"So is it true what Haley said? You want Brooke back?" Peyton asked while standing behind Jake

"Kind of, I was using her after Brooke and I broke up because I lost Brooke and I needed someone to love me." Nathan looked at Brooke

"I loved you but, my love for you wasn't enough because you cheated on me and it was with my best friend. Did you ever think of me when you was hurting me more and more? Did you ever think of me when we passed each other through the corridor when your with Haley?" Brooke had tears in her eyes

"Yes the entire time pretty girl" Nathan touched Brooke's face but she pulled away

"First of all Nate, you lost the right to call me pretty girl and second I'm with Lucas now" Brooke looked at Lucas and smiled while tears were sliding down Brooke's face.

"Brooke please" Nathan pleaded

"No Nathan" As soon as Brooke said this the bell rang to signal the end of lunch

Brooke grabbed her bag and helped Lucas up before kissing him

"I'm going to go home Luke as I don't have any lessons this afternoon. I'll speak to you later babe" Brooke placed a kiss on Lucas's lips but, as she done this all she kept thinking about was the break up between Nathan and Haley.

............

Haley was in the girl's toilet when Peyton walked in. Peyton could hear crying so she called out.

"Hello, is anyone in here?" Peyton asked

There was no answer, so Peyton carried on. Then she heard crying again and knew who it was this time.

"Haley, please come out. I know it's you honey" Peyton whispered

"Go away and leave me alone" Haley shouted back

"No, I can't leave you like this. I need to talk to you and you surly need to talk with me, so come on and well have a chat" Peyton tried to convince Haley

"Just me and you, no Brooke or Nathan?" Haley couldn't face Brooke or Nathan right now

"I promise just me and you" Peyton waited for Haley to come out of the cubicle.

"Okay" Haley unlocked the cubicle door and came out. Her makeup was everywhere.

"Let's sort out your makeup then we'll be off to the cafe" Peyton took her makeup from her bag.

"I can't go to Karen's cafe" Haley cried

"Why not Hales?" Peyton was confused

"Erm... let me think, Brooke works there and Nathan might be in there" Haley ranted

"Haley Brooke isn't working today and Nathan has basketball practice, so he won't be there. Let's get going tutor girl." Peyton pushed Haley out of the toilets and they headed for Peyton's car.

............

Brooke just arrived home. She throe her bag onto the settee and went to grab a drink from the fridge when a letter got posted through her letter box. Brooke was surprised and eager to know who it was from even though she had a clue. She picked up the pink envelope which said _To Brooke Penelope Davis_. Brooke sat on her couch and opened the letter slowly before reading it out loud to herself.

_To Brooke Davis,_

_I am sorry about what happened at school today between Haley and me. I didn't mean to hurt you, so please forgive me. I will not give up on you. I thought I wanted Haley but, I didn't and I don't I want you and I always have. My affair with Haley was a mistake and I regret it with all my heart. Please consider going out with me sometime. If you do consider the call me on 555-292-141. I will always love you._

_With love always. Nathan Scott_

_P.S. I meant what I said when we were going out, I would love to marry you someday Brooke Davis and when that day comes it will be the happiest day of my life. You're forever in my heart._

Brooke folded the letter back up and put it back into the envelope. She got up and ran to her room. She took out a little pink and blue box which said 'Brathan' she put the letter in the box which had photos of them when they were happy and all kind of stuff. She sat on the floor and started to cry. Brooke picked dup her phone and dialled a number.

"Hello" Brooke said into the speaker

"Hey Brooke, what's up?" The voice asked

"I need to see you now" Brooke told the voice

"Okay, I'll be over in 15 minutes" the voice responded

"Okay, see you then" With Brooke saying that she hung up and put the box back into her cupboard and waited in the living room for this person.

............

Peyton and Haley are at Karen's cafe. They just ordered there drinks.

"I'm sorry to hear about the break up between you and Nathan at lunch today. I've always known Nathan was a jackass but, Brooke never wanted to listen either." Peyton smiled

"It's okay Peyton. I understand. Nathan is a jackass who loves to have cake and eat it but, when Brooke found out the truth the spark between Nathan and I kind of died with Brooke's heart" Haley explained. "On the bright side at least Brooke might consider in talking to me sometime soon right Peyt?" Haley asked

"Actually Haley, I don't know. Ever since the break up between Brooke and Nathan she has kind of growing apart from me and into Lucas's arms." Peyton looked out of the window.

"Wow, I can't believe Nathan and I did that. I'm sorry P Sawyer" Haley apologised again.

"It's okay H James, anyway I confronted Brooke and she promised to spend some time with me on the weekend" Peyton looked back at Haley.

"Peyton I need you to do me a favour, I need you to talk to Brooke for me, I need you to ask her to forgive me" Haley pleaded with Peyton

"Okay Hales, I'll try and convince her but, I'm not making any promises Haley" Karen came over with the girls drinks and they both took a sip from their cups.

............

There was a knock at the door, Brooke ran to answer it and Nathan was standing on the porch.

"Hey Brooke, so I guess you got my letter?" Nathan asked

"Yeah I did and it was nice but, like I said before I'm with Lucas" Brooke responded

"I know" Nathan stepped closer to Brooke

"Nathan I can't do thissss" Brook dragged the word because Nathan was slowly kissing her neck. "Nathan I think calling you over here was a mistake you need to leave" Brooke pulled away but, Nathan grabbed her by the waist.

"Brooke you don't have to resist" Nathan whispered into her ear all romantic

"Nathan please sto..." Brooke became speechless when Nathan touch her lips with his.

Brooke's front door was closed and she kissed Nathan back. Brooke missed Nathan kisses but, she was still mad at him for breaking her heart into billion of pieces. Brooke suddenly remembered Lucas and pulled away from a half naked Nathan and she was also half naked

"OMG, I can't believe you would be so sly and let me sleep with you after what you did" Brooke was furious but, she was secretly relieve and she was know stuck between two brothers/ hotties.

"Brooke you wanted it as much as I did" Nathan smirked

"No I didn't, I was confused and lost in all the commotion" Brooke lied

"If you say so" Nathan knew the truth he knew Brooke as he was with her longer than Lucas was. Nathan knew Brooke wanted him and he was going to play her at her own game. Nathan picked up his top and left Brooke's house.

Brooke slumped onto her couch and that's when she realised that she missed Nathan and Lucas at the same time. _'What am I going to do?'_ Brooke thought to herself.

............

**If you have any ideas, feel free to tell me some of them and I f I like what I hear I'll use it in one of my chapters. Please keep reviewing and I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks again for your reviews and I LOVE ALL MY FANS XXX**


	12. It Was A Really Bad Idea

**I'm sorry it took me so long to add this chapter; I was with my boyfriend. Thank you for your reviews I appreciate them. This is Chapter 11 and I hope you like it. **

**Is Was A Really Bad Idea**

It was the next morning and Brooke was already at school. She was trying to avoid Lucas and Nathan. Haley was walking towards Brooke. Brooke was wondering what Haley was doing at school this early.

"Brooke can I talk to you please" Haley stopped in front of Brooke but, Brooke kept walking

"No" Brooke replied while circling Haley

"Brooke stop please" Haley pleaded

"I haven't got time for a bitch like you Haley" Brooke responded "I'm sorry it didn't work out between you and Nathan but, that is not my business so I'm going to go to the gym and work on the routine I have made"

Brooke walked off and Haley followed. Brooke walked into the gym to find Lucas and Nathan practicing their basketball skills. 'For god sake' Brooke thought to herself, she had Haley behind her and her ex boyfriend and her actual boyfriend in front of her.

"I think I'm gonna leave you two to it and go and practice outside in the quad" Brooke turned to walk out when Lucas called after her.

"Brooke wait a second" Brooke froze on the spot and turned back around to Lucas

"Yes Lucas may I help you" Brooke kinked her eye brow behind Lucas and at Nathan who was smirking her way

"What happened yesterday?" Lucas had his hands on his hip while panting

Brooke was panicking "What do you mean" she finally got out

"I mean why did you not ring me last night like you do every night?" Brooke felt relieved

"I was tired and I just feel asleep" Brooke leaned in and kissed Lucas in front of Nathan who then looked away.

"Okay, that's fine. Well Brooke I'm going to go home, take a shower and get ready for school" Lucas walked round Brooke and left the gym

"So Brooke can we talk at school then?" Haley begged

"Fine" Brooke replied

"Good, I'll see you later" Haley left the gym as well.

It was just Nathan and Brooke in the gym alone.

"So what's going on?" Brooke walked up to Nathan

"I want you back at like I said yesterday I'm not giving up either" Nathan responded

"But, what about Luke. He loves me and I can't do this to him. I know what it feels like to be cheated on Nathan all thanks to you and I former best friend Haley." Brooke's voice slightly rose.

"But the question is do you love him back" Brooke stopped and looked at Nathan

"How dare you ask me that? How dare you?" Brooke was upset and furious at the same time but, most of all Brooke was scared of her feelings.

"How dare I? It was a simple question which you turned into some it wasn't" Nathan answered back "Brooke you were meant to say, yes Nathan I do love him" Nathan smirked and waited for Brooke's replied.

"I can't do this" Brooke backed away from Nathan and ran out of the gym

"Brooke wait" Nathan called but, Brooke never did.

'DAME' Nathan thought to his self and throws the ball as hard as he could.

............

Brooke was back her house getting ready for school when there was a knock at the door. Brooke ran down the stairs and went open the door. For a second Brooke thought it was Lucas until she opened the door and saw a man standing on her porch with a box of chocolates and a bunch of flowers.

"Are you Miss Davis?" The man asked

"Yes I am and may I ask who you are?" Brooke replied

"I am a delivery guy who was sent to give these to you" The man responded

"Well thank you and this is for you" Brooke walked back inside her house and got 10 bucks from her purse then gave it to the man

"Thank you Miss Davis" The man smiled and walked away.

Brooke walked back into her house and shut the door behind her. _'I bet these are from Lucas, he always knows how to spoil me' _Brooke thought to herself. Brooke opened the car that was on the box and read it, it read: _To Brooke, hope you like. I know these are your favourite chocolates. With love always Nate. _Brooke's smile turned into a frown. Then Brooke also opened the note from the flowers, which read: _To Brooke, I hope you like these. I know their your favourite since I always brought them for you when we were dating. _Brooke was furious. Brooke put the flowers into a vase and left for school.

............

Brooke parked up her car in her regular parking space. Nathan was talking to some guys from the basketball team until he spotted Brooke getting out of her car.

"I'll be right back" Nathan told Felix, Marcus and Daniel.

"Okay Nate, we'll speak to you later" Nathan nodded and walked around Marcus and towards Brooke.

Brooke saw Nathan coming and decided to walk the other way, where she saw Haley. Brooke was stuck between the two people who made her life hell; she had to pick to either talk to Nathan or Haley. Brooke turned back around and paced the direction Nathan was coming in. Brooke knew she would prefer to deal with Nathan instead of Haley.

"Hey Brooke" Nathan was inches away from Brooke at this moment

"Hello Nate" Brooke took a deep breath

"So did you get the flowers and chocolates I brought you?" Nate knew the answer but asked Brooke anyway

"Yes I did and thank you Nathan but, why are you doing this?" Brooke was curious

"I've already told you that" Nathan smirked "I want you back"

"But Lucas is my boyfriend now, so you're gonna have to deal with that and move on" Brooke replied

"I know Lucas is your current boyfriend but, you can do what I did for you" Nathan kissed Brooke on the cheek

"Nathan you can't do that" Brooke stepped back "Anyway what may that be?"

Nathan was lost in Brooke's eyes so "What are you talking about Brooke"

"You said I should do what you did for me so, I'm asking what may that be?" Brook repeated herself

"Oh yeah Erm... I dumped Haley for you so you could dump Lucas for me" Nathan answered Brooke's question

"Yeah I suppose I could but, guess what Nate" Brooke pulled Nathan forward and whispered into his ear "I don't want to" Brooke smiled and walked pass Nathan, leaving him gobsmacked. Peyton was watching from behind the wall. She saw Brooke walk away and ran up to Nathan.

"What was that about?" Peyton asked Nathan seriously

"Nothing for you to worry about is it Peyton?" Nathan responded

"Actually yes it is, it's always my problem if one of my friends are gonna get hurt" Peyton told Nathan

"What Lucas is your friend now?" Peyton didn't know what Nathan meant

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked curious

"First of all you hated Lucas because he asked brook out and not you last year before Brooke met me and then you didn't like Lucas because he was taking Brooke away from you but, all of a sudden you and Lucas are friends?" Nathan smirked evilly

"Where did you hear this?" Peyton took a deep breath "Did Brooke tell you?"

"The first one Brooke told me when we saw each other at the river court before we started dating but, the second one I overheard Brooke telling Lucas why you two had that fight at Jake's locker" Nathan replied while walking off

"No wait Nathan, you can't just say those things to me then walk off" Peyton turned around

Nathan stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Peyton "Just leave it Peyton"

"No were you and Brooke talking about?" Peyton wanted to know she was concerned for Brooke

"How about you ask Brooke, if you're such best friends then she will tell you huh?" Nathan answered back

"Fine maybe I will and yes we are best friends unlike Brooke and Haley which is your fault by the way" Peyton barked at Nathan

"Wait just one minutes it's as much Haley's fault as it is mine Peyton. It's isn't like I held a gun to her head is it?" Nathan defended himself

Peyton just looked at Nathan, she was stuck for words "Whatever"

"Come on Peyton, you stuck for words. You know I'm right don't you?" Nathan laughed

"Fine okay, you're right you didn't make her do anything but, you blackmailed her when she told you it was over didn't you Nathan?" Nathan turned his eyes away from Peyton and saw Brooke and Lucas making out from the side of his eyes. He turned his head fully to where he could see them.

Peyton looked where Nathan was looking a grinned "Aww what's the matter Nathan? Is Brooke happy and you can't stand it" Peyton walked up to Nathan and tapped him gently on the shoulder before walking off and over to Jake.

"You should butt out Peyton because you don't know anything" Nathan turned around

"Actually I know everything" Peyton ran into jakes arms and then winked back at Nathan.

............

Haley was her locker when Marcus walks up to her.

"So I heard about the argument between you and Nathan the other day" Marcus leaned on the locker next to Haley's

"Yeah and?" Haley couldn't careless who heard about the argument

"So now you're single. How about we go for dinner on Friday? We could invite Brooke and Lucas and go as a double date" Marcus smiled

Haley saw Nathan walking down the corridor so she turned to Marcus "Yes I'll love to go out with you"

"Great so, I'll go and ask Luke if he and Brooke would love to join us" Marcus walked off to find Lucas while Haley watched Nathan.

............

Brooke and Lucas were sitting on a bench in the quad with Peyton and Jake when Marcus approached them.

"Hey Luke, could I have a word please?" Lucas nodded and stood up, they walked a few inches from the crowd so they were alone.

"What's up man?" Lucas asked

"Well I need to ask you a huge favour" Marcus told Lucas

"Okay and what may that be?" Lucas questioned

"Okay well, would you and Brooke join Haley and me on Friday?" Marcus waited patiently for Lucas's answer

Lucas laughed then realised Marcus was being serious "Oh you're being serious?" Lucas stopped laughing

"Yeah I'm being serious" Marcus sighed

"I'm sorry Marcus but, Brooke and Haley don't really see eye to eye at the moment so putting them in the same room is going to cause war" Lucas replied

"I know but, this could be a good opportunity to get them back as friends" Marcus tried to convince Lucas "Or maybe Brooke might agree to it"

"Yeah maybe you're right" Lucas looked at a smiling Brooke and agreed with Marcus "Okay I'll talk to Brooke and get back to you"

Marcus and Lucas done there secret hand shake then went their separate ways.

"So what did Marcus want baby?" Brooke asked while placing a kiss on Lucas's lips

"He wanted to know if you fancied double dating with him and Haley Friday night." Lucas responded

Brooke froze for a minute then looked at Lucas "I hope you told him to jog on" Brooke was serious; she hated Haley and always will.

"Actually honey, I told him that I'll ask you then get back to him" Lucas answered back "So anyone up for the cafe after school" Lucas tried to change the subject.

"Don't even think you can change the subject on this one Luke" Brooke went back to the dating topic "Why did you tell him that for after I told you I hated Haley?" Brooke was curious to know the answer

"Because Marcus and I thought it was a good idea to make you Haley friends again" Lucas responded

"Did you really, well guess what" Brooke stood up and backed away from Lucas's arms

"What?" Lucas asked

"It was a really bad idea, now you go and tell Marcus I'm not going to attend; you can if you want?" Brooke picked up her bag and walked off.

"Brook, don't be like this" Brooke didn't listen to Lucas; she just carried on walking

'Thank you Marcus' Lucas thought to himself

............

**If you have any ideas, feel free to tell me some of them and If I like what I hear I'll use it in one of my chapters. Please keep reviewing and I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks again for your reviews and I LOVE ALL MY FANS XXX**


	13. You’re gonna have to do better then that

**I'm sorry it took me so long to add this chapter; I Was trying to make it longer and more intresting. Thank you for your reviews I appreciate them. This is Chapter 13 and I hope you like it. **

**You're gonna have to do better then that Nathan**

School was now over; Lucas and Brooke haven't talked since lunch time. Lucas was looking everywhere for Brooke but, he couldn't find her. Brooke was on her way home but, Lucas didn't know that. Nathan saw Brooke leave school so he followed her back to her house. Peyton was walking in the direction of Lucas so he decided to ask her where Brooke was.

"Hey Peyton, do you know where Brooke is?" Lucas asked

"Well I saw her get into her car about 10 minutes ago so my guess is she's on her way home or maybe she went to the mall" Peyton responded

"Okay, thank you Peyton" Lucas ran towards his car and headed over to Brooke's place hoping she was there.

............

Brooke just arrived home; she put her bag down then went to the kitchen to get a drink when someone knocked at the door _'Why does that always happen to me?' _Brooke thought to herself. Brooke grabbed a bottle of juice and went to answer the door. Nathan was standing on Brooke's porch as per usual.

"You again" Brooke leaned on the door frame

"Yep me again" Nathan smirked

"So I guess you want to come in then?" Brooke asked

"Yep" Nathan nodded

Brooke moved out of the way so Nathan could walk into her house, then she shut the door behind herself.

"So no Lucas?" Nathan said looking around

"Nope just me and you Nate" Brooke replied

Nathan wasted no time and leaned in to kiss Brooke, Brooke was surprised so she didn't react fast enough. Nathan had already placed his lips gently onto Brooke's. Brooke missed Nathan's kisses so much that she never tried to stop him even dough she knew Lucas would be hurt. All of a sudden Brooke came back into reality and pulled away from Nathan.

"What the heck do you think you are doing?" Brooke took one step back from Nathan

"I'm giving you what you want pretty girl" Nathan responded

"Don't call me that and how do you know what I want?" Brooke was getting angry

"Because you didn't try and stop me when I kissed you Brooke. I know you want me but, I also know you don't want to hurt Lucas like I hurt you" Nathan took one step forward so he was inches away from Brooke "I love you Brooke Davis and I know you love me back"

"Nathan I-I..." Brooke was cut off by a knock at the door

Brooke walked over to the window to see who it was; it was her current boyfriend Lucas.

"Who is it Brooke?" Nathan questioned

"Lucas, Lucas is at my door Nathan" Brooke began to panic "What are we going to do?"

"Well first of all you can answer the door Brooke" Nathan laughed

"Yeah right" Brooke paced herself over to the door while Nathan thought of an excuse to tell Lucas.

Brooke opened the door to revel Lucas standing on her porch.

"What do you want Lucas?" Brooke asked sounding harsh

"I wanted to apologise but, I see you're busy" Lucas looked into Brooke's house and saw Nathan standing in the living room

Brooke turned around to look at Nathan "Actually we were just talking and studying" Brooke lied.

"Yeah that's what where doing?" Nathan backed Brooke up even dough he hated it

"Oh right, well I'll let you get on with it" Lucas turned to walk away when Brooke stopped him.

"Luke wait, I'm sorry about earlier. I over reacted; I know you were trying to do something nice but, I can't be in the same room as Haley let alone double date with her and Marcus" Brooke told Lucas

"It's okay babe. I love you, you know that?" Lucas placed a soft kiss onto Brooke's lips

Brooke turned to look at Nathan near the window, then she turned back to Lucas "I love you too" Brooke placed a kiss onto Lucas's lips.

When Brooke said them three words Nathan's hurt broke into pieces. Lucas walked back to his car and Brooke ran into her house and shut the door behind her.

............

Haley was at home studying for the big test on Friday when there was a knock at the door. Haley ran down the stairs and went to answer it. She was surprised when she saw him on her door step.

"Nathan, what are you doing here? You dumped me remember?" Haley asked

"I know and I'm sorry. Brooke and I just had an argument." Nathan explained to Haley

"I get it, she won't take you back so now you want me to be your rebound to make her jealous" Haley was furious at Nathan

"No Haley I want you back, I see the light now. I want you next to me when all my dreams come true" Nathan lied

"But what about Brooke?" Haley questioned

"What about her?" Nathan kissed Haley softly on her lips.

Nathan wanted Brooke but, she told him that she wanted Lucas instead.

_**Flash Back**_

_Lucas walked back to his car and Brooke ran back into her house and shut the door behind her._

"_What was all that about, you just kissed me and then you're telling Lucas that you love him" Nathan shouted at Brooke _

"_Listen here dump ass, FIY you kissed me. I didn't kiss you. You told me you loved me, not the other way around Nathan" Brooke defended herself_

"_Yeah that might be true but, you never pulled away" Brooke was speechless, she didn't know what to say next_

"_Nathan why are you doing this to me?" Brooke had tears in her eyes now; she went from happy to sad all because of Nathan._

"_Brooke I love you and I always have" Nathan tried to convince Brooke _

"_YOU LOVE ME DO YOU REALLY, THEN WHY DID YOU HURT ME. WHY DID YOU BREAK MY HEART INTO PIECES? I LOVED YOU NATHAN SO MUCH" Brooke yelled _

"_I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I DID BUT, WE CAN GET PASS THIS; CAN'T WE BROOKE?" Nathan was praying Brooke would say yes_

"_ACTUALLY NO NATHAN WE CAN'T. NOW I WANT YOU TO LEAVE" Brooke walked over to the door and opened it so Nathan could leave._

"_Brooke please" Brooke looked down to the floor_

"_I said I want you to leave now" Nathan walked pass Brooke and left. Brooke slapped the door shut and curled herself into a ball on the floor._

_**End of flashback **_

Haley waved her hand in front of Nathan to get his attention again. Nathan finally got out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to Haley.

"Yes Hales?" Nathan asked noticing her hand waving in his face

"You didn't answer my question" Haley told Nathan

"And what was the question you asked?" Nathan was acting dump

"I asked you about Brooke, you break up with me for her then all of a sudden you want me back" Haley responded

"There is no Brooke in my life anymore, I want you know Haley" Nathan tried to convince her.

"Yeah that's because she won't take you back and if I did I'll be the biggest idiot going" Haley walked to go back inside her house when Nathan stopped her in the door frame.

"Haley I'm sorry for what I did but, I want you back and I love you" Nathan lied

"Well I don't want you" Haley was playing hard to get

"Haley you do and you know it" Nathan leaned in and kissed Haley softly on the lips

Haley relaxed a little bit and let Nathan kiss her. Nathan stopped kissing Haley and left her house, he turned back around to face her; smirked "you want me and you know it'

"Nathan wait" Haley ran up to Nathan and jumped into his arms. if Brooke wanted to play with Nathan's head then he'll play her at her own game.

Haley kissed Nathan softly on the lips "You're right i do want you"

"See Hales never try and put your feelings aside" Nathan told Haley before kissing her again.

............

It was the next day of school and everyone was in the quad except from Brooke, she and Peyton were just turning up in their cars. Brooke parked up in her normal place and got out of the car. She had noticed Haley and Nathan laughing and joking on the wall but, she tried to ignore it until she felt Nathan's eyes on her. Brooke looked to the side and saw Nathan looking at her with his famous smirk. Brooke then saw Lucas and ran up to him; she kissed him then hugged him.

"Hey Sexy, what's wrong with you?" Lucas asked

"Nothing, i just missed you last night" Brooke replied

"Really, then how about i come over to night and we can have dinner or maybe skip dinner" Lucas whispered into Brooke's ear

"Erm... yeah okay how about you come over at 5:30 because i have to ring my mum today because she and my dad wanted to tell me something" Brooke lied

"Oh well okay then babe" Brooke looked in Nathan's direction and saw him and Haley kissing but, while they were Nathan opened his eyes and looked my way.

Brooke took out her phone and decided to text Nathan she wrote: _**Hey Jackass, we need to talk so come over my house after school. See you then. Love Brooke. **_Brooke waited for Nathan to reply, she looked over at Nathan to see if her got her message and when she saw a smile appear on his face she knew he had. Nathan looked at Brooke then texted her back, the rely said: _**Hey Pretty Girl, fine we can talk at your house, if that is you just wanna talk. LOL. I'll come after school, see you then sexy. I love you Nathan. **_Brooke cringed at the words 'I love you'. Brooke looked back over to Nathan who was smiling at her, she never replied; she just followed Peyton, Jake and Lucas into the main school.

............

Half of the school day was over and now it was lunch, Brooke was at her locker putting a few things away before going to meet her boyfriend Lucas. She felt someone's presents behind her and thought it was Lucas so she turned around and her smile turned into a frown when she saw Nathan.

"What do you want jackass?" Brooke turned back around to her locker

"I want you and I've already told you that" Brooke sniggered

"What about the whore you were with earlier?" Brooke asked

"I guess you mean Haley" Nathan responded

"Yes her, who else do you think?" Brooke put her last book into her locker.

"I'm just with her to make you jealous and i can see it's working" Nathan told Brooke

Brooke giggled when Nathan said those words "Jealous of what? You and Nathan, please Nate. If you wanted to make me jealous you're gonna have to do better than kissing Haley in front of me"

"Okay then game on Brooke Davis" Nathan walked away still smirking

Brooke slammed her locker shut and leaned against it 'That dame Nathan Scott' Brooke thought to herself.

............

It was last lesson and Nathan and persuaded Haley to ditch class. Nathan and Haley decided to make out in the English cupboard a few lockers from Brooke's. Brooke was in class and was surprised Haley wasn't bit, then again she knew where she was.

"Brooke would you do me a huge favour and go and get some extra books from the English cupboard down the corridor please?" Mrs Matthews asked

"Yeah sure" Brooke stood up and waited for a card saying she has permission to be out of class.

Brooke walked down the corridor to the English cupboard, when she heard a noise that got her full attention. Brooke was now outside of the cupboard she put her hand on the door handle and was about to open it when Peyton came down and told Brooke that Mrs Matthews found some extra's.

"Brooke, you don't need to get anymore books, Mrs Matthews found some extras" Brooke pulled away from the door and followed Peyton back to class.

"That was so close Nate" Haley whispered

"Yeah i know" Nathan wanted Brooke to find them having sex in the cupboard but, his plan back fired.

Nathan planned it all along because she knew that Mrs Matthews would ask Brooke because she always does but, this time was different slightly. So instead of Brooke seeing Nathan and Haley in action he takes 2 photo's and sends them to Brooke. Brooke's phone is on silent so she won't get them until after class.

............

The bell rang which signalled the end of school. Brooke picked up her bag and took her car keys out of her pocket ready for her car. Brooke was walking slowly up to her car when Lucas approaches her.

"So 5:30 at your place yeah?" Lucas asks to make sure

"Yep 5:30 babe at my house" Brooke kissed Lucas before getting into her car. Lucas walks away to his car too. Brooke turns her phone off of silent and sees she has two picture messages. She opens the first one and is shocked by what she see's and then she opens the second one and is really traumatized with what she saw. 'OMG Nathan is so dead'

Brooke looks up to see Nathan and Haley kissing before Nathan gets into his car, Nathan looks over at Brooke when Haley leaves for her own car. Nathan smirks and follows Brooke to her house without anyone seeing them.

............

Brooke got to her house and so did Nathan they both parked up on Brooke's drive way before heading to Brooke's house to talk. Brooke got out of her car and so did Nathan. Brook paced up to her front door and unlocked it, she walked in and Nathan followed her. Brooke throws her bag onto the settee and hears the door shut behind Nathan before she turns to face him.

"What are you playing at you asshole?" Brooke yelled slightly

"What you talkign about brooke?" Nathan was acting dump at this point

Brooke pulled out her phone "The pictures nathan, what do you think you are doing?"

"Oh yeah now i remember, well i wanted to show you want haley and i were up to last perid" Nathan smirked "You were actually meant to walk in on us but, peyton called you back to class so i had to do something and this was the only thing i could talk about"

"I seriously don't believe you nathan. Have you gone insane or something. You have to stop doing this nathan" Brooke told nathan "You need to stop trying to make me feel jealous or at least stop trying to make me ant you again because guess what nathan since we have been apart for 3 months now i am slowly feeling hatred towards you again. Nathan i want lucas and i always will, so leave it as that okay" Brooke walked round nathan and opened the door to signal him to leave

"Brooke don't fight the temptation. You want me just like haley does but, the difference is i want you, i'm just using haley again" Nathan walked outside of Brooke's house and looked back at Brooke. "I'm going to get you one way or the other. Your mine Brooke and always will be. I love you more than anything" nathan left Brooke's porch with her watching him ntil he was out of sight.

What Brooke and Nathan didn't know was that there was somone watching them. **But who?**

............

**There you have it Chapter 13. Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me some of them and If I like what I hear I'll use it in one of my chapters. Please keep reviewing and I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks again for your reviews and I LOVE ALL MY FANS XXX**


	14. Whos’s Trying to Blackmail Me?

**Whos's Trying to Blackmail Me?**

Lucas was on his way over to Brooke's. Brooke couldn't stop thinking about Nathan and what he said to her earlier. There was a knock at the door and Brooke smiled before running down the stairs and to the door. BANG BANG BANG.

"Hey Brooke" Lucas kissed Brooke when Brooke opened the door

"What was that for Luke?" Brooke asked without thinking

"Have I done something to upset you?" Lucas was worried

"No at least I don't think so" Brooke smiled to cover up her thoughts

"So what did your mum what?" Lucas walked pass Brooke and into her house

"What are you talking about Luke?" Brooke was confused

"Remember, you asked me come over later so you could ring your mum and dad, or was you up to something else that you don't want me to find out about?" Lucas asked Brooke

"Fine to tell you the truth Lucas, I-I..." Brooke stopped for a second "I did ring my mum and she told me that they put some money in my account to see me through a couple of months. No big deal" Brooke lied

"Oh okay babe, I was just wondering" Lucas replied "So what do you wanna do?" Lucas asked Brooke while she was shutting the door

"We could talk" Brooke responded

"Talk, what for. You love me and i love you so what's there to talk about?" Lucas knew what subject was coming up 'Nathan'

"We need to talk about the other day, you know about Nathan" Brooke walked closer to Lucas

"What about him?" Lucas circled around Brooke and headed to the kitchen

"There are two things I need to talk to you about Luke and there both to do with Nathan" Brooke needed to get the guilt off of her conscious.

"Okay, I'm listening precious" Lucas sat on the stool facing Brooke

"Okay right first off all I want to apologise before I go any further with this conversation" Brooke told Lucas "Right when Nathan broke up with Haley he did it to get me back and he told me and Haley this and when you came over the other day to apologise and Nathan was here, we weren't really studying we were actually..."Brooke stopped for a minute to catch her breath

"You were what?" Lucas stood up and stepped closer to Brooke

"Erm well we were talking and then out of the blue Nathan kissed me" Brooke kept her eyes on Lucas the whole time.

"Did you kiss him back Brooke?" Lucas wanted o know

"Lucas I'm sorry, I-I..." Brooke stuttered

"Did you kiss him back Brooke" Lucas repeated

"Yes and I'm sorry but, I had no control and it all went wrong and..." Brooke tried to explain

"No Brooke of course you had control because I'm pretty sure Nathan never had a gun to your head" Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing

"There's more Luke" Brooke sobbed

"More, I don't think I could handle hearing that you screwed him" Lucas had tears in his eyes

"One thing I never done was sleep with him Luke, I want you not him" Brooke tried to convince Lucas

"Then why would you do this to me, why would you lie to me after all this has happened to you twice huh Brooke?" Lucas questioned

"I don't know but, I never planned any of it because I love you Lucas I really do. My love for Nathan has disappeared" Brooke ran over to Lucas and kissed him gently on the lips the she pulled away

"Carry on Brooke. I want to know what else you have in store for me to know" Lucas told Brooke

"Okay well before you came over here, Nathan was here. My mum didn't really want to talk to me. I lied and I'm sorry but, nothing happened I was confronting him about something and I am really sorry about everything Luke" Brooke stepped closer to Lucas who was speechless at this point.

"See more lies, can you do one thing for me Brooke because if you lie about everything else then how do I know you really love me and is not just lying so I don't leave you huh?" Lucas looked at Brooke who had tears rolling down her face.

"I'll do anything baby" Brooke whispered during sobs

"Do you really love me because if you do then we can get through this together?" Lucas stood up again and walked over to Brooke

"Yes I do love you, I love you so much and I need you to forgive me" Lucas just stood there and looked at Brooke "I need you to forgive me Luke, I need you to forgive me please, I need you to forgive me" Brooke began to scream and cry at the same time. Lucas pulled Brooke into a hug and whispered into her ear "I forgive you baby girl"

............

It was the next day; Brooke and Lucas were asleep on the settee in each other's arm. Brooke's alarm went off and she woke up in surprise when she saw who was next to her. Brooke woke Lucas up and they just sat up and stared at each other until Brooke broke the silence.

"About last night Lucas I-I..." Brooke began

"Forget about last night baby. Just don't lie to me again okay. If Nathan is bothering you then tell me or if you need to speak to Nathan about something he has done then tell me instead of lying about it; then we have a relationship and Brooke I love you too" With saying all that Brooke leaned in and kissed Lucas softly on the lips before getting ready for school.

"Well Brooke I have to go home, take a shower and get ready for school but, I'll see you at school baby girl" Lucas kissed Brooke one last time before heading out.

............

Brooke was at her locker when she saw an envelope. She picked it up and opened it. Inside was a letter it read: _**Dear Bitchy Brooke, I saw Nathan come out of your house yesterday evening. I wonder what Lucas would say if he found out huh? I want to talk to you about what I get in return for your precious Lucas to never find out. Meet me at the gym before lunch and then you'll see who I am. Love you from CuteBarbiie XOXO**_**. **Brooke folded up the letter and put the letter back in to locker before shutting in close. Lucas came up from behind Brooke.

"Hey you" Lucas said

"Hey Luke" Brooke greeted Lucas but, in the back of her mind she was wondering who was trying to blackmail her. She thought it would be Haley but then she thought Haley wouldn't even dare because I'll ruin her if she did.

"So what you up to at lunch baby girl?" Lucas kissed Brooke

"I'm kind of busy at lunch Luke but, I guess we could hook up later on or something" Brooke walked off and Lucas followed

"We are okay, aren't we Brooke?" Lucas asked unsure

"Of course we are baby, I'm just dealing with some stuff at the moment" Brooke responded

"Okay well I'll see you later" Brooke rushed off to class.

............

Half of the day was over now and Brooke was ready to go and confront the idiot who is trying to blackmail her. As soon as the bell rings Brooke is out of there. The bell rang and Brooke headed to the gym to see who was trying to blackmail her. When Brooke arrived at the gym she waited for this mystery person to show up who was by the way 7 minutes later. Abruptly the gym doors opened and there stood Taylor, Haley's older sister.

"You, you're CuteBarbiie?" Brooke was totally surprised because she and Taylor normally got on

"Yep that's right, it's me" Taylor stepped into the gym and smiled at Brooke

"You were always such a bitch" Brooke told Taylor

"Yes I was and you were always a whore who took my men for example Lucas" Brooke was confused for a moment "And now you're going to hurt him by cheating on him with his brother. Hell no"

"Wait a minute Taylor what do you mean Lucas. If I record rightly you and Lucas never dated" Brooke barked "And by the way nothing happened between Nathan and I and Lucas knows that because I've told him everything so there's no blackmailing going on here bitch" Brooke laughed in Taylor's face

"Yeah but, you know I liked him Brooke and now your dating him. I came back for him bitch" Taylor walked closer to Brooke

"Well your loss whore" Brooke turned around to leave the gym when Taylor ran after her

"Come back here you little slag" Taylor screamed as she grabbed Brooke's hair

"Let go bitch, Lucas loves me not your stupid ass. Taylor let go" Brooke screamed again

Lucas heard all the commotion as he walked by the gym. He looked all confused but then he entered the gym to find Brooke and Taylor fighting.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOIGN ON IN HERE?" Lucas yelled

Brooke and Taylor stopped fighting and looked up at Lucas.

"Well that stupid bitch thinks she can come back from the brothel she was in and start blackmailing me" Brooke stood up and huffed

"Taylor why were you trying to blackmail Brooke?" Lucas asked

"Well I saw Nathan coming out of Brooke's house the other day and thought that I could use it against her to get you to dump her but, she beat me to the punch and told you everything instead, so when she tried to walk out on me; I started fighting with her" Taylor explained

"Why would you want to break us up, I thought you and Brooke were mates?" Brooke looked at both girls

"Because she wants you Luke and I told her she can't have you, and she didn't like" Brooke walked over to Lucas and stood by him looking back at Taylor

"Is this true Tay?" Lucas questioned

"Yes Luke, I've always wanted you" Taylor looked deeply into Lucas's eyes and Brooke began to worry

"Well it's your loss Taylor because you could off had me but, instead you slept with every guy in tree hill and then you left for California. You can't just come back and call all the shots" Lucas hugged Brooke then they both turned around to walk out

"But I don't get it. You were with nathan. What happened?" Taylor asked Brooke

"Haley never told you, well my exbest friend/backstabbing little whore Haley and my jackass two timing bastard of an ex boyfriend Nathan were sleeping together behind my back and I had to find out at school. Everyone knew except me and then there were rumours about them and they bot acted like nothing happened, so yeah you're sister is a little whore because before Nathan there were lots more trust me" Brooke explained

"Really, OMG I am sorry for that Brooke because I know your were in love with Nate and I know you were hurt last time by Kieran but, what else I don't get is why you would trust another Scott boy?" Taylor also stood since she was sitting on the floor

"Lucas kept asking me and I finally gave in at a party we went to. I love Lucas Taylor and I am sorry if I took him from you but, you two weren't together because if you were I would have never looked twice at him" Brooke turned her head and smiled at Lucas

"And I love Brooke back, you would never know how much because words can't even show you. Taylor I must admit though, when you were in Tree Hill last time I was in love with you but, you never noticed me because you were sleeping around with every guy then you left for 6 months and my love for you faded away and now my heart belongs with Brooke's" Lucas looked at Taylor who nodded

"Okay I understand now. I'm sorry Brooke and I am so sorry about my sister and Nathan" Taylor walked up to Brooke and hugged her. Friends again?" Talor asked

"Friends" Brooke responded

"Now I'm going to go and deal with my whore of a sister" Taylor circled Brooke then Lucas and walked out of the gym goign to find Haley.

"So you loved taylor before me huh?" Brooke turned around and looked at Lucas

"Yeah I did but, that was ages ago. My heart is with you now" Lucas quickly replied

"Is it really" Brooke walked around Lucas and headed for the exit

"Yes really. Brooke wait up" Brooke carried on waiting and Lucas ran after her.

............

It was still lunch time and taylor was looking everywhere for Haley. The taylor saw Nathan and on his lips was Haley.

"Aye whore" Taylor shouted over to Haley

Haley pulled away from Nathan and saw her sister walking towards her.

"Taylor I didn't know you was back" Haley turned to her sister

"Yeah well I am and I just saw Brooke, she told me what you and this jackass did to her" Taylor informed Haley

"Oh, what did she excatly say Tay?" Haley walked out of Nathan's arms and leaned on the walll behind her facing Taylor

"She said that you and nathan were sleeping together behind her back and she had to find our at school and rumours were goign around about you two and you acted like nothing ahppened and she aslo said that when she asked you about the rumours you looked her in the face and told her that you would never lie to her but you ahve been all that time Haley and a best friends never betrays you exceptionally with your boyfriends and I guess you were never really Brooke's best friend because you betrayed her the biggest betral ever" Taylor told Haley "And you Nathan are the biggest jackass I have ever known. I can't believe you would break Brooke's heart but, then again Peyton and I warned her. Nathan she loved you with all her hreat and all you do is break it. Your a fool because now Lucas has her and you will never get her back so stop trying." Taylor turned to Nathan.

"Taylor I know I betrayed Brooke and I apologised for it but all she done was slap me, call me a whore and shut me out" Haley responded

"Well do you blame her because I don't and you are a whore Haley because best friends don't do what you doen to her and after 2 years ago I can't believe you would do taht to her Hales, I taught you better then that actually I thought I did." Taylor was really diappointed with Haley

"No I don't blame her and if I could turn the clocks back then I would but, I can't Taylor" Haley tried to deffened herself

" "If you never did what you did then you wouldn't ahve to turn the clocks back because you would ahve never done anything wrong but, you did so you ahve to deal with the consequences Haley" Taylor explained to Haley

"Yeah I know" Haley replied

"I am ashamed to be your sister Hales because I wouldn't even do that to my best friend and you didn't even tell me this I has to find out from Brooke" Taylor turned around to walk away

"Taylor wait, where you going? Where you going to live?" Haley questioned

"I was going to ask you if I could move in with you until I found out the truth but, now I'm goign to ask Brooke becvause I can trust her" Taylor responded

"But taylor I'm you sister" Haley cried

"Yeah I know but, I waish you wasn't" Taylor turned back around and walked away leaving Haley crying into Nathan's arms.

............

**There you have it Chapter 14. Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me some of them and If I like what I hear I'll use it in one of my chapters. Please keep reviewing and I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks again for your reviews and I LOVE ALL MY FANS XXX**


	15. Try Me Bitch

**Try Me Bitch **

Brooke was just walking out of the cafeteria when Taylor caught up with her. Taylor ran over to Brooke and walked with her.

"Hey Brooke" Taylor smiled

"Hey Tay" Brooke replied

"So I talked to Haley about the whole situation and as per usual she tried to wiggle her way out of it but, I didn't let her and as for Nathan he had nothing to say she said everything for the two of them" Taylor told Brooke

"Really, well she is a bitch let alone a whore too" Brooke smiled when she saw Lucas sitting on the bench "Come sit with us Tay" Brooke and Taylor sat down next to Lucas on the bench. Peyton and Jake were coming out of the side door. Brooke waved at them and signalled for them to come over.

"OMG is that you Taylor?" Peyton was so happy to see Taylor back in town "So how long you staying for Tay?" Peyton asked

"I am staying in tree hill for good this time well until I have graduated because I have to finish school before I continue my tour Peyt, so yeah I'm staying for another 3 years yet and also mum and dad refuse to let me go on tour until I have finished school." Taylor responded

"Cool, so I guess you heard what Haley and Nathan done to little miss Brookie over there" Peyton looked at Brooke then back at Taylor"

"Yeah I did, you see when Haley rang me last week before I came back off of tour she told me that Brooke dumped Nathan because he had cheated on her then she told me that Brooke had moved onto Lucas, then when I got back from tour I went over to see Brooke and Nathan was coming out of her house so I-I..." Taylor got stopped by Peyton

"Wait a minute what was Nathan doing in your house in the first place Brooke?" Peyton questioned Brooke

"We were just talking Peyton and then he tried to kiss me but, I back away okay. Nathan and I are over Peyton" Brooke responded "Carry on Taylor, sorry about the butting in part honey"

"So like I was saying when I heard that Brooke and Lucas were seeing each other I came back as fast as I could and tried to blackmail Brooke was the first thing I done. I liked Luke so much but, know I understand that it was Haley's thought for the break up and I understand that Lucas loves Brooke so much. Haley is a bitch and she always has been" Taylor had finally finished speaking. Haley then catches Taylor's eye from a head of them. Brooke turns around and also sees Haley walking over to them

"Bitch alert everyone hold their boyfriends or she'll steal them from you" Brooke laughs with Taylor as Haley gets closer with Nathan following.

"So you would rather hang with these two skanks then me would you Taylor?" Haley shouted as she got to the table

"Hey I tried to help you when this jackass broke your heart Haley and what did you do you pushed me away so you can piss off bitch" Peyton stood up and faced Haley

"Who you calling a skank you dirty little whore that no one likes. And you" Brooke looked at Nathan "You're a no good jackass and I hate you so much, so please stop trying to get me back by calling me nonstop and trying to talk to me when where alone like the other day in the gym Nathan, I could of had anyone even Lucas but I choose you and I don't know why because all you have done is break my heart and sleep with my ex best friend behind my back" Brooke stood up and walked slowly up to the couple staring at them all

"Yeah Haley actually I do prefer to hang with Brooke and Peyton because they are far better then you could ever be. I can't believe you would choose a guy over your best friends. Haley you should have said no" Taylor replied looking Haley in the eyes.

"Brooke you can shut your face before I shut it for you and as for the blond bitch over here can shut her face too before I pull all them blond curls out and Taylor you're meant to be my sister" Haley was getting angrier by the minute

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HALEY TELLING ME TO SHUT MY FACE? I WILL KNOCK YOU THE FUCK OUT IF YOU EVER LAID A FINGER ON MY PRETTY FACE WHORE" Brooke screamed so everyone could here

"GET THE FUCK OUTOF MY FACE Brooke BEFOR I LAY YOU OUT ON THIS FLOOR" Haley yelled back

"GO ON THEN BITCH TRY ME" Haley slapped Brooke around the face then smiled to show her no mercy.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE SHRIMP" Brooke rolled her hand into a fist and connected it with Haley's face. BOW Haley was knocked out on the floor. Brooke stepped over Haley and said "How about that one bitch now try me" Everyone was in shock when Haley feel to the floor because no one believed Brooke was that strong since she only looked little.

"Wow Brooke nice punch" Peyton and Brooke clapped hands together

"Yeah wow Brooke maybe now she'll learn before shouting her mouth off" Taylor sat back down and forgot about her sister

"That's going to leave a bruise" Nathan helped Haley up to her feet Haley held her eye and looked at Brooke.

"That going to leave a black eye now Brooke thanks a lot" Haley told Brooke

"Do you want the eye bruised too Haley?" Brooke asked, Haley shook her head "Didn't think so" Haley grabbed Nathan's hand and pulled him away from Brooke's table "When you want to shout your mouth of again come find me" Brooke shouted while Haley and Nathan left.

............

Lunch was now over and Brooke was walking down the corridor towards her class alone because she was bit late when she called pulled into an empty class room and pinned to the wall. Brooke tried to move but, she couldn't; the person's hand was over Brooke's mouth so she could yell for hep either. Brooke tried to scream but =, she couldn't. Then she opened her eyes slowly and saw Nathan in front of her. Brooke was kicking and screaming but, no one heard her.

"Brooke, when I pull my hand away you have to be quite otherwise your mouth will be taped shut. Do you understand?" Nathan asked

Brooke nodded her head and waited patiently for Nathan to move his hands and he did straight away. Brooke was going to scream when Nathan let her go but, she then thought what Nathan had said and kept quiet until she knew what he wanted. Brooke was free to walk around the class room but, she couldn't leave because Nathan had locked the door.

"What do you want Nathan? You have done a lot of things but, this is crazy keeping me here when I should be in class. Lucas will be wondering where I am and so will Peyton and Taylor too." Brooke told Nathan

"Oh yes your boyfriend will be wondering where his pretty girlfriend is won't he but, guess what your mine and always will be pretty girl" Nathan slowly paced over to where Brooke was standing

"No Nathan, you have Haley and I have Lucas so just let me go" Brooke stepped backwards.

"But the difference is that I don't what that whore Haley, I want you and if I knew she was sleeping with other guys while we were hooking up then I would have never cheated on Brooke" Nathan sat down in a chair and so did Brooke

"So your saying if Haley didn't sleep with all the guys you would of still hurt me by sleeping with her huh?" Nathan looked confused but, Brooke knew she was right

"No, yes, oh I don't know Brooke all I want is to explain. It's been 5 months since the big blow up and you still haven't let it go" Nathan looked at the ground

"I know how long it has been thank you, trust me I know. Nathan I can't forget; I still haven't forgotten what Kieran and Samantha done to me 2 years ago, so Nathan there is nothing to explain anymore" Brooke stood up and walked to the other end of the room then turned back to Nathan "You and Haley slept together, I found out and now I hate you both. That's all there is too it" Brooke told Nathan then turned back and faced the wall.

"Brooke come on, we are truly sorry" Nathan begged Brooke

"I bet you weren't sorry when you were with her. Nathan you wasn't even going to tell me about the two of you where you?" Brooke faced Nathan again "You were going to leave it and hope I never found out about the rumours but, I should thank Tim for telling me or I still wouldn't know about you and that dirty little whore Haley" Brooke had tears slowly rolling down her eyes.

"Brooke" Nathan stood up and walked over to Brooke again

"No Nathan, stay away from me" Brooke shouted "Let me out of here now Nate, I want to go to class." Brooke sobbed

"Fine Brooke, it's last class anyway" Nathan smirked

"How can it be? When I was walking down the corridor before you grabbed me it was 4th lesson Nathan" Brooke stood up quickly

"You were asleep for an hour. You feel and bumped your head on the side of the table" Brooke slowly raised her hand and touched the side of her head that had a cut and was still bleeding

"I want out now" Nathan walked over to the door and unlocked it. Brooke ran out as soon as he opened the door and she bumped into him.

............

**There you have it Chapter 14. Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me some of them and If I like what I hear I'll use it in one of my chapters. Please keep reviewing and I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks again for your reviews and I LOVE ALL MY FANS XXX**


	16. More Lying

**I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. So here is Chapter 16 and I hope you like it. Feel free to review and tell me what you think.**

**More Lying**

"Why you in such a hurry?" Brooke looked up and saw Lucas standing in front of her

"No reason I'm late for class that's all" Brooke answered

"Talking of class where you were last lesson Brooke?" Lucas asked. Brooke didn't know what to say.

"Erm… I was with the nurse" Brooke lied

"Really, why? What's up baby Girl?" Lucas was worried

"Nothing really, I was just feeling a little bit dizzy and sick that's all" Brooke lied again, she didn't want to lie and she promised she wouldn't but, once she lied the first time the others were just pouring out.

"Aww, my poor baby" Lucas cupped Brooke's face in his hand and lightly kissed her on her lips.

"Lucas I don't mean to be pushing but, I'm going to be late if I don't move now" Brooke kissed Lucas then turned to walk away

"I love you" Lucas told Brooke before she left

"I love you too Luke" Brooke didn't know if that was the truth or a lie so she just went with it.

Nathan was really messing up Brooke's head and now she was confused. Did she still love Nathan or was in love with Lucas; of course Brooke still loved Nathan because was dating him for a long time but, she needed to know if she still feels the way she used too. Nathan messed up Brooke's head and now she had to get it back together for her and Lucas's sake.

............

Brooke walked into her Chemistry class and saw Peyton sitting at her desk, there was still 5 minutes before class starts. Brooke then felt a pair of eyes burning into her back; she turned to the window and saw Nathan glaring at her with a smirk on his face. Brooke slowly paced up to her seat; she sat down and looked at Nathan once more before turning to face Peyton.

"Hey B Davis" Peyton broke the silence first

"Hey P Sawyer" Brooke spoke up

"So where were you last lessoning?" Peyton asked

"Nowhere just the nurse" Brooke knew she had to tell Peyton the same story as she told Lucas or they would both now something was up.

"You okay?" Peyton questioned

"Yeah I'm fine Peyt" Brooke assured Peyton

"Okay if you're sure" Peyton smiled at Brooke and Brooke gave a slight grin back

"So how are you and Luke?" Peyton asked

"I think where fine at the moment" Brooke replied

"What do you mean at the moment?" Peyton was concerned

"Nothing it's just that erm… I need to tell him something and I'm scared about how he will take it and what he will do when I do tell him" Brooke told Peyton

"And what may this be Brooke?" Peyton was eager to know

"I lied Peyton and I am so sorry but, the reason I missed last lesson was because erm…" Brooke stopped for a few seconds before telling Peyton the truth

"Brooke don't be a afraid and tell me" Peyton was starting to worry "Brooke what happened"

"Peyton I'm not afraid of what happened because I handled it. What I am afraid of is Lucas and what he will do when he finds out" Brooke looked at Peyton and saw she was scared "Peyton there is nothing to be scared off okay, it's just when I was walking to lesson I got pulled into an empty class room and was unconscious half of the lesson; so when I woke up I saw him Nathan sitting on a chair on the other side of the room. I wasn't scared because it was Nathan and I know he is with Haley but, he kept me locket in the room so when I found out he had locked me in that's when I was beginning to become scared. After we talked he let me go and I bumped into Lucas and I lied to him and you about my ware bouts. I said that I was at the nurse but, I wasn't I was with Nathan." Brooke stopped and looked back at Peyton

"Brooke you need to tell Lucas, maybe he will sort Nathan out for you" Peyton was pushing Brooke to tell Lucas and Brooke agreed

............

Lucas had a free lesson and so did Nathan so they both headed towards the gym to shot some hoops. Lucas was at the gym first running around. All Lucas could think about is Brooke and how gorgeous she is and how lucky he is to have her. Then Nathan walked into the gym and also started to run around and all Nathan should be thinking about is Haley but, instead he is thinking about his former girlfriend Brooke. Nathan ran up to Lucas and took the ball from his hands.

"What you doing?"Lucas shouted as he turned to face Nathan

"Taking the ball from you" Nathan smirked "Oh and thinking of Brooke"

"Well how about you change your thinking to your actual girlfriend and stop thinking about mine" Lucas started pacing towards Nathan

"Yeah I should but, I think I won't" Nathan replied

"Fine you can think all you want but, you can never touch again" Lucas told Nathan

"Anyway let's talk about little miss popular shall we?" Nathan shot the ball through the hoop then sat on the bench "How is she?"

"Better without you but, she was with the nurse last period even dough this has nothing to do with you anymore" Lucas responded

"Really she was with the nurse? Did she tell you that or are you guessing?" Nathan asked

"She told me that" Lucas sat beside Nathan

"Lying to her boyfriend again is she" Nathan turned his head to look at Lucas before smiling "I guess she is little miss perfect you thought she was huh?"

"How do you now she was lying Nate huh?" Lucas stood back up and now he was getting furious

"Because little miss popular was with me all last lesson. So yeah I guess I can touch her again, don't you think Luke?" Nathan also stood up and leaned in to Lucas "When you see Brooke tell her I said she's welcome" Nathan smirked his evil smirk and walked out of the gym, he looked back at Lucas "See you around"

............

It was the end of the day and Brooke was walking from her locker to her car, she had no cheer practice as the basketball game and practice was called off. Brooke was looking in her bag for her keys when she dropped them on the floor. A tall handsome gym approached her and bent down to get her keys for her.

"Thank you" Brooke turned around to look at the guy and felt really uncomfortable

"You welcome" Nathan smiled at her knowing Lucas was watching them. "See you tomorrow Brooke" Nathan walked off and over to his car.

Lucas was walking towards Brooke and she had decided to tell him about the lesson she missed. Brooke looked up and saw Lucas pacing over to her, he did not look pleased and Brooke didn't know why.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" Brooke asked when Lucas finally got to her

"Where done" Lucas told Brooke then turned and walked away

"Wait a minute Luke, what happened? What have I done for you to hate me so much?" Brooke had tears in her eyes

Lucas turned round and looked at Brooke "You lied to me again and you promised me that you would never lie to me again"

"Lucas I'm sorry and I wanted to tell you but..." Brooke got interrupted by Lucas

"But you didn't Brooke so now where over" Lucas walked back to his car ignoring Brooke's calls to him

Brooke couldn't believe it, Lucas had ended with her. Lucas jumped into his car and drove pass Brooke without even looking at her. Brooke got into her car and sat there for 5 minutes before starting her engine. Brooke decided to go to Lucas's house and sort the whole mess out.

............

Brooke was on her way to Lucas's house when her phone began to ring. Brooke looked at the caller ID and Peyton's name was flashing but, Brooke didn't answer it she left it to go to voicemail. '_Congratulations you have reached Brooke Davis, leave a message and number after the beep and if I have time I'll get back to you. BEEP._'

"Hey B Davis, I saw the whole thing at your car earlier and I was just calling to see if you are okay and it looks like your busy or something so call me when you get this" Peyton left the message then hung up.

Brooke finally got to Lucas's house; she got out of her car and paced slowly towards Lucas's bedroom door on the side of the house. She knocked lightly and then opened the door. Lucas was sitting on his bed facing the door. He looked at Brooke and signed then he stood up.

"Hi" Brooke whispered just loud enough for Lucas to hear. Brooke never got an answer back "Right okay" Brooke slowly closes the door and steps further into his room "I really don't know what to say Luke other than I'm so sorry" Brooke shook her head

"What you sorry about huh? Your Brooke Davis, you always lie" Lucas replied

"I'm sorry I lied to you and I'm sorry I never told you about Nathan and that lesson" Brooke said

"There is no need for you to be sorry because where done now and I don't give a dame what you and Nathan do anymore. You and Nathan are welcome together" Lucas told Brooke

"What do you mean Luke, earlier today when I was pulled into that empty classroom by Nathan; I was knocked out for about half hour Luke. When I finally woke up I didn't know where I was until I saw Nathan sitting in a chair across the room. He locked the door Lucas, I couldn't get out; I tried so we just talked and I told him I wanted you and we talked about his affair with Haley, so Lucas nothing went on in that classroom other than me trying to escape, so I don't' know where you got the idea that I cheated on with Nathan" Brooke explained

"Do you love him Brooke" Lucas asked looking Brooke deep I her sparkling brown eyes.

Brooke hesitated and couldn't get any words out

"I rest my case, now get out" Lucas demanded

"Lucas please, I love you" Brooke pleaded

"But you're in love with Nathan aren't you Brooke" Lucas had tears rolling down his face and so did Brooke

"No I'm not in love with him because I'm totally in love with you Luke, I just love Nathan still and I always will because I was happy with him but, I'm happier with you Lucas. This whole situation is stupid. Anyway did you know about the classroom thing?" Brooke responded

"I'm in love with you Brooke but, I can't have my heat broken again by you and Nathan told me last period Brooke" Lucas explained

"What do you mean again Lucas I've only dated you once" Brooke was confused

"I know but, when I asked you out and you said yes but then you cancelled because Nathan asked you" Lucas told Brooke

"Oh yeah and I am sorry for that Lucas" Brooke walked closer to Lucas.

"Yeah and I'm sorry too because I promised I wouldn't use that against you" Lucas stood still looking at Brooke

"Lucas please don't" Brooke begged

"Brooke you have to go, I've got someone coming round in about..." Lucas stopped when there was someone at the door. "Now" Lucas carried on

Lucas circled around Brooke and opened the door. Brooke was shocked and surprised at the same time when she saw a familiar face staring back at her.

"Brooke, Hi" the girl greeted Brooke with a smile "I didn't know you were going to be here. Am I interrupting something because if I am I can always wait in my car?"

"Yes actu..." Lucas cut Brooke off again

"No you're not, actually Brooke was just leaving" Lucas looked at Brooke and Brooke couldn't believe Lucas

"Okay, so I'll see you two at school tomorrow" Brooke walked out of Lucas's room and shut the door behind herself; she stood on his porch and cried hard. Lucas could here Brooke from the inside; he knew she was hurting but, so was he when she lied to him.

............

**There you have it Chapter 16. Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me some of them and If I like what I hear I'll use it in one of my chapters. Please keep reviewing and I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks again for your reviews and I LOVE ALL MY FANS XXX**


	17. I hate both Scott boys

**I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update but, One Tree Hill was on yesterday and I loved that episode so much LOL. So here is Chapter 17 and I hope you like it. Feel free to review and tell me what you think.**

**I hate both Scott Boys**

It was the next morning, Brooke couldn't sleep all night; all she kept doing was thinking about Lucas and the whole argument they had. Brooke got up early as usual and decided to go to the gym to work out the routine she had been working on. Brooke put on her red tracksuit bottoms, white top and her red tracksuit jumper; she grabbed her bad and car keys then left her house for car, she didn't even put on any makeup she felt alone.

............

Lucas woke up with a girl next to him, he rolled over and put his arms around her waist thinking its Brooke until he realised what he has done._ 'Shit'_ was all Lucas thought. Lucas jumped out of bed and looked to see who it was.

"Kenzie" Lucas whispered so his mom couldn't hear "Kenzie" Lucas said again

Kenzie moaned then turned around to face Lucas. She smiled "Morning Gorgeous"

"No you have to go now, I don't know what happened but, you need to leave" Lucas told her while picking up her cloths and passing them to her.

"Why so quickly?" Kenzie sounded confused

"Because of Brooke and what she would do if she found out, I promised her no more heart break then I do this. You have to go now Kenzie" Lucas responded

"Fine" Kenzie got up out of Lucas's bed and started to get dressed

"Thank you" Lucas whispered

Kenzie had just let Lucas's house when Karen walked in

"Hey mom" Lucas smiled

"Morning Lucas. Well I will be working till late so if you and Brooke get hungry you can come to the café and I'll sort you two out with something" Karen said while she was picking up his laundry

"Thanks mom but, I think I'll be coming alone

"Oh okay then" Karen walked out of Lucas's room leaving Lucas thinking about no one other than Brooke.

............

Brooke had just arrived at the gym when she saw Nathan's car also parked in the car park. Brooke didn't know whether to confront Nathan herself or drive back home and wait until school starts. Brooke was sitting in her car thinking for a moment. She looked into her rare view mirror and saw Lucas park behind her. Brooke froze for a few minutes and then she knew what she was going to do, she was going home. Brooke phone started ringing and she looked at caller ID and saw Peyton's name flash up.

"Hello" Brooke answered

"Hey B Davis, I was calling to see how you are and what you doing?" Peyton responded

"Well Lucas and I are done his words not mine, I am now sitting in my car in the school car park with Lucas behind me and Nathan in the gym but, I was just about to leave until you called" Brooke explained to Peyton "And yes I'm okay now but, I wasn't last night of course"

"I'm sorry Brookie, what happened?" Peyton asked

"Well Nathan told him about the class room drama which means I lied to him but, also Nathan stirred it all up and then one of the cheer leaders Kenzie came to his house last night when I was there and he told me to leave Peyton. He told me he loved me. I hate both Scott boys Peyt" Brooke had tears rolling down her face.

"I am really sorry about it all Brooke." Peyton didn't' know what to say

"I'm fine promise, I have to go now Peyton because I got to get back home" Brooke told Peyton

"Okay bye Brooke, see you at school" Peyton replied

"Bye P Sawyer" Brooke hung up the phone then wiped her tears away.

Brooke saw Lucas getting out of her car and decided to start her engine, her roof was down and the wind was beginning to flow through her hair.

"Brooke we need to talk" Lucas said as he stopped next to her car

"No Lucas we don't because there's nothing to talk about" Brooke was staring at him

"There is a lot to talk about Brooke" Lucas replied

"Like what?" Brooke stopped her engine and listened to Lucas

"Like the argument we had last night" Lucas responded

"Oh right like how you broke my heart, how I'm a liar and don't trust you or how you asked Kenzie to come over to minutes after we broke up huh?" Brooke was getting angry so she stepped out of her car "Or maybe how I hate both Scott brothers so much I can't stand the sight you. I was beginning to fall in love with the second Scott boy and all you Scott's now how to do is make a girl fall in love with you then brake her heart because you think it's funny, well guess what Luke you can laugh all you want but, you're the one you chased me not the other way around and you was lucky to have me but, now both Scott boys have lost me Brooke Davis.

"Brooke you lied to me, you still love Nathan. You hurt me Brooke and I-I…" Brooke cut Lucas off

"I never slept with Nathan after we broke up Luke but, you slept with Kenzie didn't you?" Brooke still had tears rolling down her face "Tell me the truth Lucas"

"How would you know if I did" Lucas replied

"OMG you did, didn't you?" Brooke knew straight away

"Fine okay I did" Lucas admitted

"This is unbelievable. I was fooled again and by the other Scott boy" Brooke rolled her eyes and turned around not facing Lucas "I hate you Scott guys thinking you own the place then breaking girls hearts"

"Brooke I am sorry and Kenzie doesn't mean anything jus a one night stand" Lucas tried to defend himself

"Yeah okay whatever Luke" Brooke said sarcastically

"I mean it Brooke she's no one" Lucas stepped forward and Brooke turned around to face him "If it makes you happy I was imaging it was you the whole time"

"Oh that's just great first of all you sleep with the school skank and then you compare me to her" Brooke's voice increased

"Brooke don't be like this" Lucas stepped closer and they were now inches apart.

Brooke looked up into Lucas's blue eyes and all Lucas could see what hurt and shame "I actually felt guilty yesterday when I didn't tell you the truth Lucas because I lost you and I was slowly falling for you big time even bigger then Nathan so this hurts even more. I admit that I was wrong by lying to you but, you were wrong for assuming that Nathan and I done more then what I told you Luke. You believed Nathan the idiot who were trying to split us up over your girl friend who was there and who loves you" Brooke was beginning to become very frustrated and annoyed.

"I know your right but, can't we get pass this gorgeous?" Lucas asked hoping Brooke would say yes

"Well yesterday yes we could because it was just me and you but, now I don't think I can because you slept with Kenzie and I won't be able to forget because I know someone would always bring it up and I know that I would also bring it up if we had arguments." Brooke explained. "I'm sorry Luke" Brooke turned around and paced back to her car

"Brooke wait can I at least try" Lucas pleaded

"Do whatever you like Lucas but, I'm done" Brooke responded while getting in to her car and driving off home.

Lucas knew he could get Brooke back because he didn't technically cheat on Brooke like Nathan. Brooke and Lucas had broken up when he slept with Kenzie. Lucas knew he had to try really hard.

............

**I want to thank every one of my fans and I love you all. Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me some of them and if I like what I hear I'll use it in one of my chapters. Please keep reviewing and I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks again for your reviews and I LOVE ALL MY FANS XXX**


	18. She's back for good

**I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I hope you like it. Feel free to review and tell me what you think. **

**I wanna say a big thanks to cheerygirl333 and ILoveSarahSophia for their fantastic reviews they have sent me.**

**She's back for good**

School had now started and Brooke was walking through the quad when she caught a glimpse of Lucas and Nathan both staring at her. Brooke then looked a head and saw Haley pacing towards her; she was heading straight for Brooke. Brooke rolled her eyes, shake her head and let out a little silent laugh.

"So little miss popular can't keep a boyfriend" Haley gloated "Did both Scott boys screw you over awww?" Haley made a sad face

"Listen here you little bitch" Brooke could still feel Lucas and Nathan both staring at her "Whatever happened between Lucas and I isn't any of your busy and yes we have split up and no it wasn't actually Lucas who stopped the relationship this morning. So if I was you I would get the fuck out of my face and walk away" Brooke told Haley

"Whatever Brooke. At least I can hold a man" Haley replied

"You're going to wish you walked away you two face little slapper" Brooke went to punch Haley when Lucas stopped her

"BROOKE STOP" Lucas shouted

"Get off of me; you have no right to touch me Lucas" Brooke was trying so hard to push him off

"Brooke listen to me" Lucas told Brooke

"You better leave now Haley because after I get out of Lucas's clutches I will knock you the fuck out okay" Brooke warned Haley

Haley done as Brooke instructed and left the scene as fast as possible because she knew I would.

"LUCAS GET OFF OF ME NOW BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS TOO AND I WON'T REGRET IT" Brooke screamed

Lucas let Brooke go slowly then stepped away from her. Peyton was coming from the car park when she saw a lot of people hovering around Brooke and Lucas so she went to see what was going on.

"B Davis are you okay?" Peyton asked when she saw Brooke

"Yep I'm fine as soon as this jackass leaves my sight" Brooke responds

"I think you better leave Lucas because Brooke is really angry right now and the anger is based on you, Nathan and Haley." Peyton ordered Lucas

"Okay but, I'll catch you later Brooke I need to talk to you" Lucas left before Brooke could respond.

............

Brooke was glad that it was Friday, she had two more classes to go after lunch and she was counting the minutes. The bell rang which signalled lunch time. Brooke had Lucas's words in her head _'I'll catch you later Brooke I need to talk to you'._ She wanted to avoid Lucas as much as she can so she decided to go to the gym and think about everything where no one would interrupt her and a place which is quite. Brooke walked into the nice quite gym and sat on the bleachers thinking about her life. Brooke thought she had to face the music sooner or late so she decided to find Peyton.

............

Lucas was in the quad looking for Brooke but, he could find her. He saw Peyton and ran up to her and Jake talking at a table.

"Hey Peyton, do you know where Brooke is?" Lucas asked

"No and if I did I wouldn't tell you because I think you've screwed up her life even more I don't you to do it again" Peyton replied

"Peyton she lied to me but, I for..." Peyton cut Lucas off

"Don't even finish that sentence Lucas. Yeah maybe she did lie to you but, it wasn't a big lie. It wasn't something so big that made you go and screw kenzie Luke. Brooke loves you so much just like she loved Nathan and what does the second Scott boy do?" Peyton stop for a minute and saw Brooke walking towards her

"He screws me over just like the first Scott did" Brooke finished Peyton's sentence.

Lucas turned around and saw broke standing behind him with her hands crossed over her chest.

"Erm Peyt, I'm going to go to the toilet. You wanna come?" Brooke looked straight pass Lucas and at Peyton.

"Yeah okay Brooke" Peyton looked at Jake and gave him a soft kiss on the lips "I'll be right back Jakey" Peyton walked over to Brooke. Brooke turned around and began to walk off

"Brooke wait I need to talk to you" Lucas shouted so Brooke could hear

"That's funny because I don't need to talk to you Luke" Brooke replied without looking at Lucas

............

The bell was just about to ring for the last lesson Brooke was dreading it because she had Haley, Nathan and Lucas in that class. She forgot until she read her time table. The bell rand and Brooke walked slowly to her last class. When she got to the door they were all there sitting in their seats; Brooke looked into the classroom and saw Lucas looking at her empty seat and for a minute Brooke felt guilty for all the arguing but, then she saw Kenzie looking at Lucas and everything went back to normal. Brook walked into the classroom and all three of their eyes were on her but, she ignored them except for Lucas, Brooke looked at Lucas then looked away.

"You okay Brooke" Peyton asked

"Yeah I'm good P sawyer, I just need to get out of here soon" Brooke replied

"I know the feeling B Davis, it's only one more hour then where gone" Peyton tried to cheer Brooke up

"I know and I can't wait for the weekend. Lucas, Nathan and Haley free. I can just go to the mall or to the cafe and not see either one of them and...." Brooke stopped and remembered that Lucas works on a Saturday morning at the cafe because his mom runs it "Okay scratch the cafe just the mall, my house or yours" Brooke laughed for the first time that day

"Yeah cool huh?" Peyton smiled back at Brooke

"Yeah cool" Brooke responded

............

Haley was heading to her car when she saw Brooke walking towards her. Haley was scared but, didn't want to show Brooke that, so she just stood there and acted like she didn't see Brooke coming.

"Brooke, hey" Haley said to Brooke when Brooke stopped in front of her

"Hey backstabbing former best friend of mine" Brooke replied

"Brooke I'm sorry about earl..."

"Yeah I bet you are whore" Brooke butted in

"What do you want anyway Brooke?" Haley questioned

"I want you to get something into your thick, backstabbing, head of" Brooke stopped for a second

"And what might that be huh?" Haley giggled a little

"That if you ever and I mean ever get in my face like you did this morning I will kill you and I mean it this time because I am sick and tired of you and them two timing Scott boys always thinking you can screw me over because you know what the next time any off you three try me again and I will literally turn into the Brooke Davis I was in New York and trust me you don't want that okay Haley" Brooke explained

"Erm... well... erm... I guess not... I have to go Brooke... erm... bye" Haley told Brooke

"Oh yeah and one more thing" Brooke smiled then bent down

"Yeah" Haley whispered

"I came to Tree Hill to get away from my past but, if you want I can show you what my past was like if you want Haley?" Brooke waited for Haley's answer

"No thanks, I'm alright" Haley replied

"Didn't think so hales, you may go now" Brooke stood up and walked to her car. Haley watch Brooke walk off before starting her engine and driving off home.#

............

Brooke was at home when she there was a knock at the door. Brooke ran down stairs to get it was surprise to find her other best friend and sister from New York standing on her porch.

Brooke and Rachel are half sisters but, they are really close. When Brooke's dad died when she was 1 year old, Brooke's mom married Rachel dad when Rachel was 1 year old also. So ever since then they became really close and went everywhere together so when Brooke moved to Tree Hill it broke Rachel heart.

"OMG, WHAT YOU DOING HERE?" Brooke jumped up and down then hugged her sister

"I do go on face book you know and over these 6 months I have read all your statuses and Taylor rang me on Wednesday so I decided it was time for me to move to Tree Hill and I missed you so much Brookie, you are my sister and all" Brooke's sister replied

"I missed you too Rach" Brooke hugged her again then she pulled her into the house "Put your bags there and come sit down"

Rachel followed Brooke into the living room.

"So what's this about you being pregnant?" Rachel asked a shocked Brooke

"It was a mistake Rach, I wasn't actually pregnant I thought I was so I done a pregnancy test and it should it was positive but, when I went to the doctors they called and said I wasn't pregnant that it can happen sometime" Brooke explained to Rachel

"Oh okay. Brooke I wish I was here for you. I'm so sorry" Rachel hugged Brooke again

"It's okay I understand and plus you was in New York" Brooke replied

"So what happened with you and Nate? You two were like should mates. I remember last Christmas when I came to visit you and you were so happy with him. You two were kissing all night while Haley, Peyton and I tried to block it out with laughter" Rachel asked Brooke "And Haley too"

"Well first of all Nathan and I are done and have been for 6 months now, also Haley and I aren't friends anymore and haven't been for 6 months too" Brooke got that out of the way

"Okay you going to tell me why or am I going to have to call Nathan and Haley and ask them over?" Rachel looked at Brooke and Brooke looked away

"Fine I'll tell you because Haley and Nathan are not stepping one foot in my house" Brooke responded

"Okay begin" Rachel got comfortable on the sofa and Brooke started talking

"Okay well Nathan and I were happy at least I was and I also thought he was too but, then I found out he cheated on and that broke my heart but what broke my heart even more is when I found out who with" Brooke stopped for a minute

"Brooke who was it, who did he cheat on you with. If it hurt that much then that means it was someone close to you. Don't' tell it was Haley or maybe Peyton" Rachel laughed. Rachel saw Brooke's face "I'm only joking Brookie. Go on tell me then"

"It was erm... it was... I mean..." Brooke didn't know how to tell Rachel because Rachel thought of Haley and Peyton as her sisters too and Brooke didn't know what Rachel would do

"Come on Brooke spill it out or I'll have to ask Nathan myself after I beat him down" Rachel told Brooke

"It was Haley, Rach" Brooke blurted out "Nathan and Haley were having an affair behind my back and then Nathan tried to get out of it and so did Haley, Rachel. Nathan even told me that they slept in my bed when I went to New York to see you, mum and dad. You know when I asked Haley to house sit for me well she asked Nathan over and they screwed in my bed Rachel. I had to throw it out and buy a new one" Brooke stopped and waited for Rachel to say something

"Haley. OMG. Why would she do that to you? You two were like best friends. I understand Nathan because he is a jackass and a Scott but, Haley. Little miss perfect" Rachel couldn't believe

"I know Rachel I thought so too when I got told" Brooke told Rachel

"Okay so now that's out of the way what happened yesterday Brooke?" Rachel was still shocked but, she wanted to know the rest

"What do you mean?" Brooke was confused

"I mean with Lucas" Rachel replied

"Oh well ever since Nathan and I broke up Nathan has tried to get me back but, I don't want him so two weeks later I got with Lucas, Nathan's older brother" Brooke stopped to catch her breath

"Wait, Nathan has a brother?" Rachel looked so confused

"Yeah, same dad different mom" Brooke answered "Anyway, I lied to Lucas a couple of time at the beginning of our relationship when Nathan kept coming to my house and kept seducing me but, one time I didn't fall for it. So then I told Lucas everything and we started again with no lies. So yesterday Nathan grabbed me and shoved me into a empty class room and I was in there with him the whole lesson then when I finally got out, I bumped into Lucas and lied to him when he asked me where I was. Lucas found out about the classroom thing before I could tell him myself and dumped me without telling me why. Then I went to his house to explain but, he wasn't having any of it Rach, the Kenzie from my cheer quad turned up on his door step and he told me to leave so I did. Then this morning I saw him in the car park and we had another argument where I found out he slept with kenzie" Brooke stopped

"Where you two together then?" Rachel asked

"No we weren't but, that's not the point. The point is if he wanted me back so much then why would he sleep with her and not run after me last night huh?" Brooke replied

"Okay fine I get it" Rachel stood up and grabbed her coat form the banister

"Where you going Rach?" Brooke jumped up of the sofa and rushed over to her sister

"I am going to give these three idiots a piece of my mind" Rachel looked at Brooke then opened the door

"Fine wait up I'll come with you" Brooke grabbed her jacket and shut the door behind her

They both got into Rachel's car and headed for Haley's house first because it was closer.

............

Haley was eating her dinner and watching 'House Bunny' when there was a bang on the door which made Haley jump. Haley pressed paused on the remote then went to answer the door. Haley was shocked when she saw Rachel on her door step.

"Hey Rach" Haley said all excited

"Don't you hey Rach me, you little bitch" Rachel told Haley with a serious face "Where's your parents?"

"They left ages ago like 2 years ago" Haley replied

"Oh what they couldn't live with a two face, backstabbing little whore like you" Rachel laughed

"Rachel what do you actually want?" Haley knew Brooke told Rachel everything because Rachel and Brooke were really close

"I came to kick your ass because you hurt my sister so much and now I'm going to hurt you bitch" Rachel gave Brooke her bag and stepped closer to Haley.

"Rachel Brooke has already hit me like twice so, you really don't have to do this" Haley was scared now

"Come on Rachel don't worry about her. I can handle this little bitch. Like she said I have hit her like twice already and this morning she was going to get a third if Lucas didn't interrupt me" Brooke tried to get Rachel to calm down

"Okay fine, I won't kick her ass but. I'll kick Lucas's" Rachel walked back to her car and Brooke followed leaving Haley scared and surprised.

............

Brooke was on his way home from the river court when Rachel parked up in his drive way. Brooke looked at the car but, couldn't see who it was until Brooke steeped out then he saw Rachel

"Yo jackass" Rachel called out

"Who are you?" Lucas asked Rachel

"I'm Brooke's sister" Rachel replied

"Oh, I didn't know she had sister" Lucas told Rachel looking at Brooke

"You never asked Lucas" Brooke replied

"Yeah well you know now don't you pretty boy" Rachel walked up to Lucas

"What do you want?" Lucas questioned

"I want my sister to be happy, want her to have no more heart break which you, your brother and Haley have caused her. I want you all to back off because I'm here now and I'm staying; so as long as I'm here you three are not going to hurt her any more. Do you understand me Lucas?" Rachel notified

"But I love her and I want to make her happy again" Lucas exclaimed

Brooke looked at Lucas and stepped in front of Rachel. "If you love me then why would you screw Kenzie and try to lie about it or why would you take Nathan's side over mine and last but not least why would you tell me to leave last night and not Kenzie huh? You Scott boys don't know what love is" Brooke had tears rolling down her eyes but, she couldn't look away from Lucas.

"It was a mistake and I really do regret it Brooke. All I want is you back" Lucas cupped Brooke's face in his hands and went to kiss her but, she pulled away "Brooke come on"

"I'm not that easy anymore Luke" Brooke stepped back and let Rachel take over

"Like I said you won't hurt her again, she is too precious to be hurt all the time" Rachel turned away and they both paced back to the car. Brooke stopped for a moment and looked back at Lucas, then she got into the car and Rachel drove off.

'_Dame it. Why am I such a dickhead?'_ Lucas thought to himself

............

The last stop they made was at Nathan's house. Rachel got out of the car first and ran up to Nathan's door and bang on it so hard. She was angry with him out of the three because she trusted him with her sister and he broke her heart. Before Rachel left for New York after her last visit Nathan promised to protect and care for Brooke but, instead he breaks her heart and her friendship with Haley. Nathan got the door and BANG. Rachel hits him across the face. Brooke ran up to see what was going on and she saw Nathan stumble back a few steps.

"I trusted you Nate; I trusted you with my Brooke and you hurt her" Rachel told Nathan

"Hello too you to Rach" Nathan wiped a bit of blood from his mouth

"Don't be so sarcastic with me Nathan" Rachel panted

"So I see you told her everything then?" Nathan turned his gaze at Brooke

"Yep I did and now I'm happy I did because I was too much in love with you to hit you or slap you but, Haley I didn't care" Brooke responded

"I knew this was coming. Haley rang me after to left hers and told me you were coming to me after you went to Lucas" Nathan told both girls

"Aww Haley loves you that much that she warned your pretty head" Rachel laughed "Well couldn't have known so much because I punched your ass"

"What jealous are we Rach?" Nathan smirked at both girls

"No, what am I jealous of you for when I have a boyfriend in New York. His coming over tomorrow with his mate" Rachel defended herself

"Really" Brooke was excited to see him because she hasn't seen him in ages.

"Yep" Rachel looked back at Nathan "If you ever come near Brooke again, I will personally hurt you okay. I'm in Tree Hill for good now and I have already enrolled at Tree Hill high so I can now be there for her Nate. She hates you and so do I" Rachel and Brooke both turned round and left for Rachel's car

"You were good Rach" Brooke praised her sister

"So where you Brookie" Rachel replied

...........

**Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me some of them and If I like what I hear I'll use it in one of my chapters. Please keep reviewing and I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks again for your reviews and I LOVE ALL MY FANS XXX**


	19. You're Back

**I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update, I've been busy with school and I had to think how to carry on. So here is Chapter 19 and I hope you like it. Feel free to review and tell me what you think.**

**You're Back**

It was the next morning; Rachel was already up making breakfast for herself and Brooke. Brooke came down the stairs wiping her eyes and yawing. She walked into the kitchen and saw Rachel making pancakes.

"Wow you're actually cooking; I didn't know you could cook. Oh sorry that's right you couldn't" Brooke laughed as she sat down in a stool near the kitchen counter.

"Morning to you to Brooke" Rachel replied "And yes I can cook now thank you very much, so shut up and eat your pancakes" Rachel put a plate of pancakes in front of Brooke and smiled.

"So, when is Julian getting here?" Brooke asked while putting pancakes into her mouth

"Well his plan as just landed so he should be here in like an hour or so" Rachel responded

Brooke chocked on a piece of pancake "An hour, Rach you could of told me like when I came down"

Rachel laughed "His my boy friend babe not yours"

I know that but, you said he has a friend coming with him" Brooke stood up and gazed at Rachel

"He does Brooke but..." Rachel got cut off

I'll be down in like half hour okay Rach" Brooke butted in

"His bringing chase" Rachel whispers so Brooke can't hear him.

............

Brooke was down stairs checking herself in the mirror for the 100th time before there was a knock at the door. Brooke was excited because thought it was Julian and his mate but, when Brooke opened the door her smiled dropped and her face expression changed big time.

"Is my Julian here?" Rachel shouted from the bathroom

"No, it's no one important just a worthless Scott boy but, I can handle him now Rach." Brooke stepped out of the house and shut the door behind herself

"What do you want Lucas?" Brooke asked

"I wanted to apologise again" Lucas answered "Brooke I need to explain something to you but, I need you to listen to me and not butt in okay, can you do that for me please?"

"Why should I listen you? And anyway I have company coming over who will be here soon, so if you don't mind" Brooke was pointing for Lucas to leave

"Brooke please" Lucas pleaded

"Fine you have 60 seconds. GO" Brooke crossed her arms over her chest and listened to Lucas explaining everything

"So that's why I did it Brooke, I regretted it as soon as it happened. I was drunk Brooke and I felt alone and I-I..." Lucas stopped for a minute

"You had me but, then you chucked me out of the picture and threw kenzie in so I guess you made your bed you have to lie in it Luke" Brooke told Lucas

Lucas stepped closer to Brooke and cupped her face in his palm so she would look at him "I was scared okay Brooke, I was frightened"

"Of what Luke, of what" Tears were burning up in Brooke's eyes

"Of losing you to, well losing you to..." Lucas tried to say his name but, it wouldn't come out

"Nathan, you were scared I would go back to that two-timing, jackass Nathan" Brooke was now mad that Lucas would think that

"Yeah Brooke, okay I was" Lucas looked away because he couldn't look at Brooke anymore when she could see she was still hurting

"How could you think that Luke, if I wanted that jackass back then I would have gone to him ages ago? Way before we were dating" Brooke looked to the side and saw Julian walking towards them "Julian hey"

"Hey Brookie" Julian hugged Brooke then looked at Lucas "Who's this Brooke?"

"This is Lucas Scott, Nathan's brother" Brooke responded

"Nathan has a brother?" Julian asked

"Yep, same dad different mum" Brooke explained

"Oh right. Well hey Lucas, I'm Julian Rachel's boyfriend" Julian introduced him self

"Nice to meet you" Lucas shaked Julian's hand then looked back at Brooke

"Sorry was I interrupting something" Julian asked

"Julian, where's your mate?" Brooke ignored Julian's first question.

"His coming, his just getting his bags from the car" Julian answered

"Oh cool" Brooke smiled

"So where is my gorgeous girlfriend?" Julian smiles

"She's inside waiting for you" Brooke turned around and pointed to the door

Lucas's eyes were still on Brooke "So where were we?"

"Lucas you need to go, erm we can talk about this tomorrow at school or something" Brooke told Lucas

"Okay I guess we could. Erm bye then" Lucas kissed Brooke's cheek and she flinched at his touch.

"Yeah bye Luke" Brooke watched Lucas leave. She is still in love with Lucas and Lucas is defiantly in love with Brooke. Then Brooke saw a guy walking closer to her, she was shocked to see who it was.

"What are you doing here; I thought you were in New York with your super model of a girlfriend the last time I heard?" Brooke was not happy

"I was but, I came back to tree hill with Julian" He replied

"Wait a minute you're the friend that came with Julian huh?

............

Julian walked through the front door and saw Rachel in the kitchen getting a drink

"Hey sexy" Julian calls out

"OMG, hey baby" Rachel ran and jumped into Julian's arms and placed a soft kiss onto his lips.

"So you're happy to see me" Julian spoke as soon as they pulled apart

"To right I am and I..." Rachel stopped to the sound of Brooke's voice

"RACHEL SOPHIA DAVIS" Brooke shouted

"Wow the first time Brooke has actually used my full name" Rachel told Julian

Brooke came into the house followed by the other guy and she was not happy at all.

"Why is he here?" Point asked pointing to the guy next to her

"Surprise" Julian and Rachel said at the same time

"I am not playing with you two okay, just send him home now" Brooke threatened

"He can't go home Brooke, his living with his Nan in tree hill now" Julian told a angry Brooke

"WHAT" Brooke bellowed "Fine but, he better stay away from me before I hurt him?"

The house went completely silent and Brooke's phone went off.

"Hello" Brooke answered

"Hey Brooke" The girl said into the receiver

"OMG" Brooke screamed "Is that you Brogan?"

"Yep it is BFF, it sure is" Brogan replied

Brogan is Brooke's best friend from when Brooke used to live in New York. Brooke used to go over to visit every special occasion like birthdays, Christmas and stay for new years. Brogan and Brooke have been best friends since they were 3. Before Brooke moved to tree hill she used to go to school in New York. Brogan and Brooke were the most two richest and popular girls in their school, everyone loved them and all the girls wanted to be them, they were often called BB. So when Brooke left New York and moved to tree hill both girls were crushed and school in New York was never the same.

"How are you doing?" Brooke asks

"Fine but, I miss you so much" Brogan tells Brooke

"I miss you too and you will never guess how much drama and heart break I've had" Brooke replies "I want him gone by the time I come back down stairs okay, my house my rules" Brooke tells Julian as she walks up the stairs to her room.

"So how are mum and dad?" Brooke questions

"Well that's why I called Brooke. Erm well my dad got a job in tree hill. Brooke were moving to tree hill" Brogan literally screams down the phone

"OMG, you serious" Brooke squeals "When do you get here?"

"Well I'm in the car on the way to the new house" Brogan responded

"So you're in tree hill now, how about we go out later and catch up?" Brooke offered Brogan

"Yeah sounds good and you can show me all the cute guys" Brogan laughed and so did Brooke

"Yeah but, if you ever come across a guy called Nathan Scott, make sure you walk pass him and not into him because then you're trapped" Brooke explained

"What, you mean Nathan as in your Nathan?" Brogan was a bit confused

"Yeah that Nathan but, he isn't my Nathan anymore B" Brooke explained

"What happened?" Brogan asked

"I'll tell you later but, right now I need to get dressed to come and meet you" Brooke told Brogan

"Yeah okay, well Brooke I have to go now because we have parked up outside the house. I'll see you later. Bye" Brogan hung up the phone and Brooke checked herself in the mirror again.

............

Brooke jumping up and down after the phone call with Brogan she was so happy that her other childhood best friend has moved to tree hill now the real fun had begun. Brooke got a text from Brogan and it said: _Hey Brookie I was thinking we could meet up now if that's okay because I can't wait to see you and for you to tell me all the drama about Nathan and Lucas. _Brooke text backand she was reallyexcited to meet Brogan since she hasn't seen her for 5 years. It was official Brooke and Brogan was meeting in 15 minutes, Brooke was already dressed and in her car; she was 5 minutes early at Karen's café. At first Brooke was too scared to step inside in case she bumped into Lucas. Brooke walked to the corner of the café and sat down in the seat and waited for Brogan. Lucas walked up with a pad and pen and Brooke met his eyes straight away and she couldn't look away even though she wanted to.

"Brooke" Lucas was shocked to see her in the café

"Hi Lucas" Brooke felt uncomfortable

"What you doing here?" Lucas asked

"Oh I'm just erm... waiting for a friend" Brooke replied

"Oh right, Peyton or Haley?" Lucas was trying to make a meaningful conversation

"Neither and by the way Haley and I are not friends" Brooke pointed out

"Okay sorry, you waiting for Nathan then?" Lucas was still trying to make conversation

"Nope and I'm not friends with him either. Gosh Luke if you're trying to make conversation stop and sit down" Brooke smiled showing off her cute dimples that Lucas loves

"Okay and thanks Brooke" Lucas sits down opposite Brooke and they begin to talk some more

Brogan is 5 minutes late but, Brooke doesn't even notice she's just interested in Lucas and his adorable blue eyes.

"Brooke can I ask you a question and if you don't like it you don't have to answer" Lucas looked at Brooke who looked a little scared and surprised

"Erm... yeah, sure, okay" Brooke didn't know what Lucas was going to say but she decided to listen to him anyway

"Okay thanks" Lucas put his hands on Brooke's and Brooke shivered by his touch "I know we started off really bad, I mean our relationship not friendship. Brooke I want to forget about everything"

"Luke I..."

"No Brooke let me finish" Lucas stopped Brooke

"Okay Luke carry on" Brooke smiled

"Okay well I want to forget about Nathan and what a jackass he is, I want to forget about the fight we had, I want to forget about the trouble I caused for you and for all the hurt I made you go through Brooke. I love you actually I'm in love with you Brooke and this feeling just won't leave my heart" Lucas explained to Brooke

"Lucas what are you saying?" Brooke looked shocked but, happy

"I'm saying I want you back Brooke, I'm saying I need you back and Brooke I'm saying will you be my girlfriend again Brooke?" Lucas asked

Brooke smiled then looked deeply into Lucas eyes and opened her mouth but, nothing came out.

"I guess that's a no" Lucas got up and began o walk away "At least I tried"

"Lucas wait" Brooke called out

Lucas stopped and turned around "I will be you girlfriend again Luke, on one condition"

"What, I'll do anything" Lucas begged

"You don't break my heart again because I can't go through anymore heart break it hurts too much Luke and you believe me before anyone else" Brooke told Lucas

"Okay, I promise" Lucas walked up to Brooke and placed a kiss on her lips

"And one more thing" Brooke pulled away "You never break you promises to me unless you have too"

"Deal" Lucas kissed Brooke again

"BROOKIE" Brooke turned around to the sound of her name

"BROGAN" Brooke screamed and they both ran and hugged each other

"Brogan, this is my gorgeous boyfriend Lucas and Luke, this is my bestest friend ever Brogan" Brooke introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Brogan" Lucas put his hand out which Brogan shaked

"Brooke I thought you were single?" Brogan was confused

"I was until 2 seconds ago" Brooke turned and kissed Lucas again

"So I bet to be going now babe. I have to keep working. I'll see you later Beautiful" Lucas kissed for the last time before turning to Brogan "And it was nice meeting you Brogan"

"Yeah right back at you" Brogan waved bye to Lucas and he headed back to work

............

Brogan and Brooke were at Brooke's home now, they have been at the mall for the whole day and now they were tried.

"Brooke" Brogan began

"Yeah, what's up?" Brooke replied

"You know that me and Chris were dating back in tree hill and you two were really good friends, I am so sorry for coming in between you two. Brooke I hear Chris is in tree hill as we speak, his living with his Nan" Brogan told Brooke

"I know he is Brogan, he is actually staying at my house until his Nan gets back" Brogan stands up and faces Brooke

"WHAT" Brogan shouts

"I'm sorry but, I had no choice Brogan" Brooke stands up as well

"It's okay Brookie. I'm not mad but, I do have to leave NOW" Brogan picks up all her things and rushes out of Brooke's room

"Brogan where you going?" Brooke called out

"I need to leave Brooke. I can't see him not now" Brogan replies

"Okay then text me later" Brooke follows Brogan down the stairs

Brogan freezes in her steps and just stares at the boy in front of her

"OMG, Brogan" Chris just about got out

"I need to go now" Brogan rushes pass Chris but, he stops her

"Please don't go, you never gave me the chance to explain" Chris tells Brogan

"I don't want to hear it" Brogan pulls away from Chris and he just watches "I'll see you at school tomorrow Brooke"

Brogan leaves the house "Nice one jerk"

"Brooke, what happened to me and you?" Chris asked

"You broke my best friend's heart, have a nice life" Brooke turns around and runs back up stairs

"We used to be such good friends" Chris whispered but Brooke heard him and she carried on running.

...........

**There you have it Chapter 19. Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me some of them and if I like what I hear I'll use it in one of my chapters. Please keep reviewing and I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks again for your reviews and I LOVE ALL MY FANS XXX**


	20. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis

**Right so this is chapter 20, I hope you like it. I had this chapter for a while but, I had to sort it out before I could post it on the site. I know you're going to be like 'There getting back together' but I need to figure that out first. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me.**

* * *

Brooke was walking down the corridor with Brogan; Brooke paced herself over to Lucas's locker where he stood smiling at a picture of her on the door of his locker.

"Hey sexy" Brooke whispered into Lucas's ears

"Hey gorgeous" Lucas kissed Brooke softly "And hello to you Brogan"

Nathan can walked down the corridor and smirked at Brogan "Who's the cutie?"

"That's no cutie Brogan, that's my ex of a jackass boyfriend" Brooke replied

"That's Nathan, as in your boyfriend Nathan, as in the great basketball player Nathan Scott?" Brogan was shocked because he looked so cute and was definitely her type.

"Yep that's him except that he isn't my boyfriend anymore and never will be again. Brogan I advise you to stay away from him. His bad news" Brooke warned Brogan

"Yeah okay whatever Brookie" Brogan sadly stated, she didn't want to make Brooke upset already well at least not now.

"Oh hey Luke, so how did you break Brooke's heart before she took you back? I didn't have time to ask you yesterday?" Brogan saw the look Brooke was giving her but she carried on "Oh my bad that was that cutie who just walked pass"

"Alright that's enough Brogan" Brooke then turned to look at Lucas "Sorry about her baby, I have to go and take her to the office so I'll catch you later Luke" Brooke placed a kiss on his lips then left with Brogan.

............

Lucas was really happy because he got his girl back and he is never losing her again. Lucas walks down the corridor and bumps into Haley, who then drops all her things over the floor.

"Hey Luke, I haven't spoken to you in like forever" Haley says as she bends down to grab her books that have just fallen from her hands

"Yeah, Erm… I'm sorry about that hales, I've been really busy with helping my mum out in the café plus Brooke and I had some problems to deal with because of my jackass of a brother" Lucas explains "What about you hales, you and Brooke still not on talking terms huh?" Lucas asked

"Nope, she won't even look at me now and it's been like three months already Luke. Like last week when we were in English, I said hi to her and she looked at me like she didn't know me Lucas. What am I meant to do?" Haley responded

"I don't know Hales, all I can really do is try and speak to her but, she has her best friend from new York that moved to tree hill on the weekend but, I can still try for you" Lucas suggested

"Yeah cool, thanks Luke. So I better be off to class, Erm… I'll call you later or something. Bye Luke" Haley hugged Lucas then left for her class.

............

"Why would you do that Brogan?" Brooke asked breaking the silence between them since they left Lucas's locker.

"Do what Brookie?" Brogan asked

"You know what, being a bitch to Lucas" Brooke replied

"Brooke I wasn't trying to be a bitch and I'm sorry if it sounded like I was but, I'm worried for you and I don't want you to get hurt again" Brogan defends herself.

"Says the one who was eyeing up my ex boyfriend" Brooke mumbles loud enough for Brogan to hear her

"I know Brookie but, he is so sexy. Why did you choose Lucas over him again" Brooke stopped in her steps and looked at Brogan in a shocked way. Brogan looked back at Brooke and stopped also "What's wrong Brooke? Did I say something?"

"I tell you why shall I? He cheated on me with my other best friend. He broke me and Lucas up before and a jackass who I hate so much." Brooke made it clear to Brogan

"Oh I forgot, I'm so sorry Brooke. Please forgive me" Brogan pleaded

"You forgiven. Why because I love you" Brooke told Brogan

They hugged then walked the rest of the way to the office.

............

Brooke is now in class but, she is without Brogan this time. Haley walks in and looks directly at Brooke, Brooke looks up sees Haley in the door way. Haley paces over to where Brooke is sitting and sits next to her.

"May I help you?" Brooke asks coldly

"Yes actually you can Brooke" Haley responds

"And what can I help your skanky ass with Haley huh? What is it you want from me except from Nathan because you already had that unless you want Lucas" Brooke states

"No actually I don't want Lucas, his like a brother to me. What I do want is for you to forgive me and let it all go Brooke. It's been three months and now it's got to a stage where you act like you don't even know me. Please Brooke forgive me please Brooke." Haley pleads

"Haley yeah maybe it has been three months but, that still doesn't stop you from sneaking around with Nathan. Haley after I found out the truth you and Nathan still stuck around and you hurt me so badly. My heart is only starting to heal Haley. So don't you come to me and ask for forgiveness because you're not going to get it. Look at Samantha and I. we haven't spoken for nearly three years because she did the same thing you done" Brooke tells Haley.

"But, Brooke I didn't mean to hurt you, I really didn't" Haley tries to defend herself

"Well Haley tell it to a judge because I don't want to hear it" Brooke turned around and faced the front again

"So this is how our friendship is going to end. You hating me for something stupid like this" Haley whispered to Brooke who wasn't looking at her. All of a sudden Brooke stood up and looked at Haley with anger in her eyes

"STUPID, SOMETHING STUPID. NO HALEY OUR FRIENDSHIP ENDED BECAUSE YOU SLEPT WITH HIM HALEY, YOU HAD SEX WITH HIM" Brooke was pointing to Nathan who was in the corner "OUT OF EVERYONE YOU CHOOSE HIM AND HE WAS MINE, WELL AT LEAST I THOUGHT HE WAS UNTIL YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME YOUR BEST FRIEND" Brooke yelled

Everyone was looking at Brooke and Haley, they were having another argument. Brooke was happy this morning until she saw Haley. She couldn't believe Haley had said that. It was big deal and Haley knows that.

"Brooke I have apologised and do you know what you did to me, you punched me twice in the face, you never called me back when I have called you a million of times, you scream at me and you act like were never friends" Haley informs Brooke

Brooke slowly sits down "Oh I get it now, you can do whatever you like apologise to me and I should just forgive and forget, well newsflash Haley I can't do that because I'm not letting you and Nathan destroy me then just forget about it. I will never forgive you Haley and I mean it. Our friendship was destroyed the first time you kissed him Haley." Brooke says calmly. "I mean it Haley, our friendship is gone and you can never get it back do you understand me. So I want you to listen carefully, if we never see you again I don't care because I've told you this before but, I guess you're not listening to me. I hate you for destroying me Haley." As Brooke says this the teacher walks in and looks directly and Haley who has tears in her eyes then she turns to Brooke who has anger in her eyes.

"Brooke please" Haley pleads

"No Haley, that's it, I don't want to talk to you anymore" Brooke gets up and walks over to the empty seat in the left corner. Haley watches her and then buries her head in her hands.

............

Lunch time as finally arrived and Brooke was so happy because she is meeting Lucas and Brogan. Brogan was walking through the corridor when Nathan approached her and began to walk beside her. Brogan looked at Nathan then looked away again.

"May I help you with something?" Brogan asked Nathan

"Actually yes you can" Nathan replied

"And what may that be?" Brogan looked at Nathan again and smirked

"Firstly you could tell me your name" Nathan smiled

"Brogan is the name" Brogan responded

"Well hello Brogan, my name is Nat…"

"Nathan Scott right" Brogan butted in "We've kind of met already"

"Really, are you sure because I would have remember a beautiful face like yours" Nathan sweet talked

"Yeah I am pretty sure we have, actually I know we have" Brogan's face dropped a little

"Okay where we met" Nathan was confused

"At a party nearly 2 years ago before you dated my best friend"

"OMG, you mean your Brogan Lawrence. The girl who I made out with?" Nathan was gobsmacked

"Yep that's me. And we didn't just make out Nathan, we kind of slept together" Brogan couldn't believe Nathan didn't remember

"Really, we did. Wow how could I forget?" Nathan looked away from Brogan "By the way Brogan who's your best friend that I dated?"

"Her name is Brooke" Brogan told Nathan

"No way, you mean as in Brooke Davis. The cheerleader and the little cutie I screwed over" Nathan was so shocked

"Yep that Brooke. The Brooke who cried for hours because you broke her heart, the Brooke you cheated on with her 3rd best friend and the Brooke that told you she loved you and you repeatedly said it back to her when you knew you were screwing Haley" Brogan was getting kind of angry now

"I told her so many times that I am sorry, I even tried to get her back but, she doesn't want me and she has showed that. She is with Lucas now" Nathan stated "And to your surprise I did love her and I still do Brogan but, I have to move on now"

"Yeah whatever Nate. If you didn't hurt her in the first place then she wouldn't be with Lucas would she. She would be kissing you instead of Lucas even though he is better for her" Brogan looked over at Brooke and Lucas with a huge smile on her face."At least she is finally happy Nathan"

"Brogan I know I screwed up but, I did love her regardless to what you may think" Nathan defended himself

"Yeah so you keep saying Nate" Brogan stopped in her tracks "You never showed her you loved her Nathan; she told me that herself, you always made plans with her then bailed on the night Nate."

"Well it doesn't matter now anyway, I've lost her for good" Nathan looked upset but, Brogan wasn't buying it

"I have to go Nathan, I'm sorry but, I am meeting Brooke and Lucas" Brogan turned to walk away "Sorry Nate"

Brogan walked off leaving Nathan standing near the lockers, Nathan knew he screwed up badly but, hearing one of Brooke's closest friends telling him about how badly Brooke was broken when she found out; it hit him that he broke her into thousands of pieces and he didn't even realise it until now.

............

Brooke and Lucas was walking pass the tutor room when Haley was walking out and locking the door. Haley turned round and bumped into Brooke; all of Haley's things were flying everywhere.

"I'm sorry" Haley bent down to pick up her things

"Yeah well next time watch were your going slag" Brooke walked around Haley and walked out to the quad. Haley grabbed her things and ran after Brooke.

"Brooke really, can't we stop all this" Haley suggested

"Yeah of course we can become friends again if you want" Brooke fake smiled

"Really Brooke, friends again" Haley smiled back

"Nope Haley, we can't unless you can turn back time and not sleep with my boyfriend" Brooke looked at Haley in disgust and turned to walk away

"Brooke, please. It's been nearly 6 months since all of this came out and you still hate me" Haley told Brooke

"Yep, now if you don't mind I have somewhere to be" Brooke walked away with Lucas holding her hand.

"I miss you Brooke but, if you want to play this game then bring it on" Haley shouted

Brooke turned around and laughed "What you going to do Haley tutor me to death or maybe take me to a math convention"

"Actually nope, I'm going to do what you do best" Haley replied

"Yeah and what's that?" Brooke walked back up to Haley

"Make your life hell" Haley laughed

"I'll like to see you try" Brooke smirked

"Test me" Haley walked closer to Brooke

"Bring it on bitch" Brooke turned back around and walked away with Lucas

...........

Brooke and Lucas were sitting on the bench when Nathan walked up to them, Brooke saw his sky blue eyes looking right at her, she hated him for what he did to her but, she still loved him somehow. Brooke felt like smiling but, didn't because she didn't want him to know she has been thinking about him. She thinks about him every time she has an argument with Haley, she thinks of him at night; when she should be thinking about Lucas and she thinks of him at cheer practice when she sees him with his shirt off he still makes her feel all flushed and hot the Brooke was blown out of her bubble when Nathan spoke up

"Hey Brooke, can I speak to you please?" Nathan asked

"Why would you want to do that Nathan, can't you see I'm busy?" Brooke fake signed

"I know your busy but, it won't take long please" Nathan pleaded

"Okay fine, on one occasion" Brooke kinked up her eye brow

"And what's that?" Nathan asked nervously

"I'm aloud to ask you one question after and you have to answer it with a real answer and be totally honest with me" Brooke looked into his beautiful sky blue eyes and she could see how they sparkled

"Okay deal" Nathan smiled and so did Brooke "You know something Brooke?"

"What?" Brooke questioned

"That's the first time you have smiled at me in 6 months and I love it" Brooke blushed a little and hoped Nathan didn't see it but, he did and he liked it

"Okay so what did you want?" Brooke asked

"Well I want your forgiveness and I know you can't forget but, I want you to remember the good times we had and hold on to them. I want to see you smile and be happy" Nathan stopped for a minute and looked into her big brown eyes that were sparkling because she had tears in them "And I don't want you to cry anymore because it breaks my heart to see you cry because off me. Brooke I want you back and someday I will have you but, I'll just have to work extra hard for it and I know that but, I just want to let you know I'm going to fight for you Brooke Davis" Nathan explained

"Nathan I don't know what to say, Nathan I-I..." Brooke was cut by Nathan

"It's okay Brooke, I'm done talking, you can go back to your busy thing you were doing" Nathan turned and walked away. Brooke ran after him and stopped him

"Not so fast hot shot, I get to ask you a question" Brooke told Nathan

"Oh yeah okay go on" Nathan laughed

"Okay well if you love me so much and you want me back then why did you cheat on me, you could of still have me but, you cheated and I want to know why so this time give me a straight answer and not one that nasty just because you want to impress your friends Nathan" Brooke asked

"Okay I guess I was stupid and greedy, I guess I didn't know what I had was good until I lost it, I guess I'm a jerk and a jackass but, I do love you Brooke and I never stopped. When I told you I loved you repeatedly I meant it Brooke" Nathan answered

"So you didn't get bored of me and cheated on me because you wanted Haley instead. You're admitting you cheated because you were greedy and a jackass?" Brooke was shocked

"Yeah I am and everyone is going to know this" Nathan told Brooke. Nathan went to walk away

"Nathan" Brooke shouted Nathan stopped and turned around and walked back up to Brooke.

"I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis, I might not be with you now but, one of these days you're going to realise it and when you do I'll be waiting for you" Brooke looked into Nathan's eyes and she couldn't help going weak at the knees when Nathan smiled at her again, Nathan turned back around and walked away.

Brooke couldn't believe it Nathan was going to fight for her; no one has fought for her not even Kyle. She could now see the difference between Nathan and Kyle. Kyle used her but Nathan loves her and is willing to tell the whole school how he feels about her. Brooke watched as Nathan walked into the school building then the school bell rang and Brooke came back to reality.

* * *

**So I hope you liked the chapter and if you have any comments just press review and leave a message and I'll get back to you and if you have any ideas leave them and I'll add them in the next chapters. Thanks **


	21. You Two Deserve Each Other

**Right so this is chapter 21, I hope you like it. I had this chapter for a while but, I had to sort it out and finish it before I could post it on the site. I know you're going to be, I know you're going to think Brooke is a bitch but, she isn't really. So I hope you like the chapter. So this story is coming to an end soon, I loved writing this story but, stories have to come to an end sometime right. I think there might be another 4 or 5 chapters to go yet or I might change my mind and do another 2 or 3 chapters let's see where it goes hall we???**

* * *

Brooke walked to her locker at the end of the day, she was meant to go out with Lucas but, she called it off because she needed to think a lot since the conversation she had with Nathan at lunch. Brooke was taking all her books that she needed out of her locker.

"Hey Brookie" Brooke looked up and saw Nathan leaning on the locker next to hers

"Oh hey Nate" Brooke didn't want to smile but she couldn't help it

"Oh so there's the smile I love so much" Nathan commented when Brooke's dimpled smile broke out

"What do you want Nate?" Brooke asked trying to change conversation

"To see you, I wanted to make sure you got the message at lunch time" Nathan responded

"Yeah I get it, you're going to fight for me and you're the guy for me blah blah blah" Nathan laughed a bit dryly

"I meant what I said Brooke, I'm going to get you back and when I do I'm going to make you even happier I promise" Nathan told Brooke

"And why should I believe your promises?" Brooke questioned

"Because I mean it this time and I've changed Brooke. I miss you and I love you so much" Nathan replied, Brooke's eyes sparkled and Nathan just knew he had to get her back

"I'll believe you when I see it Nate and now if you don't mind I need to get home" Brooke shut her locker and walked around Nathan

"Brooke" Nathan shouted out

Brooke turned around and smiled a little when she saw his sky blue eyes looking at her "Yeah Nate"

"Can I walk you to your car please?" Nathan waited for her to show him her answer

Brooke nodded forgetting that Lucas was on his way to walk her to her car "Yeah come on then Natey boy"

Nathan laughed by the way she said that and walked with her to her car. Haley was walking out of the tutor centre when she saw Brooke and Nathan laughing and joking walking towards the entrance.

…………

Lucas was walking down the hall when he notice Brooke was nowhere in sight, he saw Haley and ran up to her

"Haley, Haley" Lucas bellowed through the school halls

Haley turned around and saw Lucas "Yeah, may I help you?"

"Erm... you haven't seen Brooke by any chance have you?" Lucas asked

"Yeah actually I have, she was walking to the entrance with Nathan. I heard him ask her if he can walk her to her car and she said and I quote 'Yeah come on Natey boy'. Then they walked out" Haley told Lucas

"Oh okay, I guess I'll talk to her later then. Thank you Haley" Lucas looked upset and turned around and walked away.

Lucas was crushed, Brooke is meant to be his girlfriend; she was meant to wait for him and not go off with Nathan. Lucas left the school and headed for his car.

.............

Brooke was at home thinking about Nathan even thought she knows that it's a bad idea but, she is starting to gain feels for him again. She was looking at all their old pictures, when they were so happy and she couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach and she gets a funny feeling when Nathan looks at her. Brooke jumped when someone knocked at the front door. Brooke ran down the stairs and answered it.

"Hello Brooke" Lucas spitefully said

"What's wrong Lucas?" Brooke replied

"Well let me see, 1 you left me at school, 2 you left me and went with Nathan and 3 I was meant to walk you to your car and you let Nathan instead" Brooke got a funny feeling at the sound of Nathan's name

"Well I didn't know I had to be joined by the hip by you Lucas, I didn't know I have to wait ages for your ass to show up late so yeah Nathan walked me to my car big deal Lucas" Brooke defended herself

"I'm your boyfriend Brooke not Nathan, Nathan cheated on you; his jackass and you should hate him" Lucas told Brooke

"What I should be able to do is feel foe myself, what I should be able to do is like who ever and what I should bloody be able to do is like and dislike who ever I bloody well want" Brooke was getting angry

"No Brooke, you are mine and you should know that" Lucas stepped towards Brooke

"I AM NOT YOURS LUKE AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK BUT, I LIKE NATHAN AND NOONE IS GOING TO STOP ME, NOT YOU, NOT HALEY, NOONE" Brooke had tears in her eyes from anger, she couldn't believe Lucas and what he was saying

"You like Nathan huh? Maybe you should get back with him huh?" Lucas looked at Brooke and he could see she was going to erupt

"YEAH MAYBE I SHOULD, MAYBE I WILL" Brooke bellowed and slammed the door shut; she was so mad at Lucas that she ran up stairs and called Nathan.

"Hello" Nathan said down the phone "Brooke"

"Hey Nate, I need someone to talk too and you are the only person I can think off" Brooke cried down the phone

"Okay what about Peyton?" Nathan asked

"She's in LA and she won't be back until the summer because she has to deal with something" Brooke told Nathan

"Broke have you been crying?" Nathan questioned

"Yeah I have but, only in anger Natey don't worry" Brooke responded

"Brooke are you okay?" Nathan was worried a little

"Yeah I'm fine I just need to talk to someone" Brooke replied "Can I come over and we can talk"

"Yeah course, I'll see you in a bit" Brooke couldn't believe it she was actually going to talk to the guy who broke her, she didn't know what was going on in her head all she knew is, she has still loves him and can't stop.

"Yeah okay, see you then Natey boy" Brooke smiled and hung up; she grabbed her coat and left for Nathan's house.

.............

It began to rain heavy and Lucas was at the river court playing basketball, he took out his phone and rang Brooke for the 5th time; all he got was her answer machine. _Hey you've reached Brooke; you know what to do; so do it after the beep. Beep. _Lucas left her another message and then put his phone back in his pocket 'DAME' Lucas shouted

.............

It was pouring down with rain and Brooke got out of her car and ran up to the door. Brooke knocked on Nathan's door and waited for I'm to answer; she was soaked all the way through, she knows she shouldn't have run to Nathan but, she didn't know what to do. She misses Nathan and Nathan misses her; she was debating it at first but, something told her to ring him and she couldn't control it, so she did and here she is at Nathan's house waiting for him to answer the door. Then the door opened and Nathan was standing there.

"OMG Brooke, your soaking wet. Come in let me get you a towel" Brooke walked inside the house and waited for Nathan to come back with the towel. "So what's up? You sounded like you were crying on the phone"

"Erm... well Lucas and I had an argument and well I wanted to talk" Brooke answered

"Why did you call me and not Peyton or someone else?" Nathan asked "Brooke I thought you hate me, I thought you weren't going to talk to me again like you did with the other guy who cheated on you?"

"First of all Nathan it is different with you then it was with the other guy and second of all Peyton is with Jake and I don't know where Lucas is and I don't even care" Brooke answered

"Wait what do you mean it's different with me?" Nathan was a little confused

"Nathan I-I should go, I shouldn't have come" Brooke went o the door and opened it but, got stopped by Nathan

"No you ring me asking to see me, then come to my house after a fight with Lucas, you tell me you want to talk so I let you in; you're soaking wet and I get you a towel, then you tell me I'm different without an explanation and now you're going to leave me wondering" Nathan told Brooke who had tears forming in her eyes

"I shouldn't have come Nathan, your right I done all those things to you just now but, I can't stay here I have to go and sort my head out before I can say the next thing I was thinking okay, I'm sorry Nathan; I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye Nathan" With saying that Brooke ran out of the house and to her car driving off fast

Nathan watched her leave with a confused look on his face he didn't understand what has just happened. He loves Brooke and he is going to tell her tomorrow at school

.............

Brooke was driving around thinking about everything that had gone on tonight with Nathan and Lucas. She had a fight about Nathan with Lucas and she confused Nathan all in one night, she was confused herself. Her phone kept bleeping, she looked down at her phone and it showed 10 missed calls from both Nathan and Lucas.

.............

It was the next day and Brooke woke from the sound of her phone ringing, she rolled over to her bed side cabinet and looked at caller ID scared if it was either Lucas or Nathan but, it wasn't it was Peyton.

"Hello" Brooke sounded tried

"Hey Bessie" Peyton said all joyful

"What's up Peyton, you're all jolly this morning and that is wired since you are never happy in the morning" Brooke sat up in her bed and looked at the time, it was 6:45

"First of all I'm with Jake and second of all we have our first game today since the big crisis with our school and the bear creek warriors a month ago" Peyton was giggling

"Wait on minute are you and Jake doing it while you're on the phone to me?" Brooke laughed

"No just playing" Peyton chuckled

"You so are P Sawyer" Brooke couldn't believe it Peyton was actually having sex while on the to her it was normally the other way round

"Anyway changing back to the subject are you excited about tonight's game?" Peyton asked

"Yeah totally you know I am, it is going to be fun and it's an away game too" Brooke replied

"Yeah so I'll see you at school then okay, bye B Davis" Peyton told Brooke

"Yeah see you at school. Bye P Sawyer" Brooke hung up the phone and buried her head in pillows, she had totally forgotten about tonight's game. 'What am I going to do' Brooke thought to herself

.............

Lucas woke up early because he wanted to ring Brooke but, when he tried it was engaged. He went to the bathroom to get ready for school.

"Lucas you awake" Karen shouted down the corridor

"Yeah I am mom thanks" Lucas shouted back

Luca got ready for school and went into the kitchen to eat his breakfast before heading out, he felt really guilty about what happened between him and Brooke last night; he said things he didn't mean and now he thinks he might have lost Brooke for it.

.............

Nathan was up early because he wanted to go to the river court to play some basketball before he had to go to school. He was thinking about last night and what happened between him and Brooke last night, he wanted to know what Brooke meant by him being different and he wanted to tell Brooke something else. He came out of his thoughts when his phone began to ring; he looked at the caller ID and picked up

"Hey"

"Hi"

"So what you doing now?"

"I got up early to go for a run about at the river court I need to think about stuff. What about you?"

"Nothing much just getting for school and all, I have cheer practice today at lunch you know before the game tonight. You look forward to the game tonight?"

"Yeah we can finally bet the bear creek warriors and get it over with"

"Yeah and we can beat them at their routine, since Brooke is the best captain and all"

"Yeah so I have to go and get ready for school, speak to you later Haley"

"Yeah okay bye Nate"

Nathan was shocked when he got a phone call from her because they haven't talk in ages and then out of the blue she rings him. Nathan got back into his car and drove home to get ready for school.

.............

Brooke was walking towards her locker, she was trying got avoid Lucas and Nathan because she can't deal with them right now. Brooke opened her locker to get out the books she needs when she saw Lucas walking down the hall towards her. Brooke slammed her locker when she saw Lucas coming. Lucas was running towards her and Brooke walked the other way to get away from him; then she heard him calling her name.

"BROOKE, BROOKE" Lucas barked

Brooke carried on walking pretending she couldn't hear him until he catched up to her and grabbed her by the arm to spin her around so he could talk to her

"Brooke please stop and talk to me" Lucas pleaded

"No I won't not after last night Lucas, now leave me alone" Brooke turned around and saw Nathan at the double doors watching them; she ran passed him and ran to find Peyton.

"Brooke, we need to talk at some point" Lucas shouted after her but, she ignored him and tried to find her best friend Peyton.

.............

Nathan wanted to talk to Brooke but her decided to do it when the time is right and it wasn't yet because she just had a run in with Lucas and it didn't want her to push him away too so he's going to wait until later. Nathan was walking to English when he saw her again talking to Peyton outside the class room he could see she was upset and angry at the same time. He walked up to her and Peyton and smiled a little

"Hey Brooke, Peyton" Nathan walked pass them and into the classroom; he looked back and saw her smile at him

"Hey Nate" Both girls said at the same

"So what's the deal with you and him the Brookie?" Peyton asked

"Nothing" Brooke replied

"Really then why were you smiling at him even though you're upset because of Lucas?" Peyton knew something was going on and she wanted to know what is was

"Fine okay so I think my love for him has come back and I crave him a lot Peyton, after my fight with Lucas I called him because I needed him and when I got to his house he asked me all these questions and I freaked so I left and now I'm confused and I don't know what to do Peyt, I need you to help me" Brooke confessed

"Okay Brooke, we are going to the game tonight and you have two choices of what to do" Peyton told Brooke

"And they are?" Brooke was confused what Peyton meant

"Well you can either ride the bus with Lucas and the rest of us or you can catch a ride with Nathan like you would of done if you were dating still" Peyton looked at Brooke and saw how the face lit up when she said Nathan's name

"Okay and I have to decide soon because the game is tonight right?" Brooke looked into the classroom and saw Nathan talking to Vegas but, she saw him glance over at her and their eyes met for a few seconds until she looked back at Peyton "I know what I'm going to Peyt, thank you. Love you do you know that?"

"Yeah I know you do and I love you too" Peyton told a smiling Brooke

.............

It was now lunch time, Nathan was on his way to practice when he saw Brooke come from the bathroom, he ran up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around and smiled when she saw Nathan standing behind her.

"Hey you" Brooke smiled

"Hey Brooke, how you doing?" Nathan asked

"Fine now your here" Brooke bit down on her lip and Nathan smirked

"So you on your way to cheer practice?" Nathan questioned Brooke

"Yep, Nathan I need to ask you something about the game tonight" Brooke told Nathan

"Yes I am driving to the game like I do every year and I know you're not going to be in the car with me this year because where not together" Nathan knew Brooke was going to ask him about that

"Actually yes I will be with you in the car to the game if you'll have me" Brooke grinned at Nathan when she saw his shocked face

"W-What I thought but, what about Lucas. You're dating him. What will he say about this when he finds out?" Nathan was astonished

"I don't care what Lucas says or thinks Nathan. It's our tradition and we are going to keep it going okay" Brooke knew Lucas was going to find out but, she didn't care because she would be with Nathan and she was so sure she is still in love with him

"Okay cool. Erm meet me by my car at the end of school and we'll head to the game" Nathan old Brooke

"Okay, so let's go to practice then" Brooke and Nathan headed for the gym

.............

Brooke and Nathan walked into the gym laughing and joking, no one was expecting them to walk in together or at all because off what happened 8 months ago. Everyone watched them including Lucas, Haley and Peyton. Brooke and Nathan parted separate ways. Brooke went to one side of the gym and Nathan went to the other side.

"So you look happy again B" Peyton whispered to Brooke when she approached her

"Yeah I am thank you, I feel fantastic" Brooke looked over at Nathan and smiled

"Could you be happy because of some brunette head boy who you just happened to walk in the gym with" Peyton asked

"Yeah actually it is, I decided to go to the game with Nathan, so I'll meet you there okay" Brooke told Peyton

"Oh wow, so you too are like dating again?" Peyton looked a little confused and a little happy

"No, it's just our tradition and I don't like braking them" Brooke put the down her bag and got out her pom poms

"Yeah whatever you say Brooke" Peyton laughed

Brooke looked over at the other end of the gym and smiled at Nathan who was looking at her; Lucas could see them looking at each other and he didn't like it because 1 he and Brooke are still dating and 2 he didn't like Nathan

"Okay girls, let begin" Brooke stood up from the bench "Everyone get in a line"

All the girls done as they were told, there was a game after school and Brooke needed to make sure everyone of them knew the routine

"Okay, twirl once, charlotte you do your flip, Haley and Peyton you do high kicks and I get thrown in the hair; then Theresa and Abby turn twice and kick. Okay does everyone know what they're doing?" Brooke asked and instructed at the same time.

"Yeah!!!!" all the girls shouted at the same time

"Okay let's go" Brooke stood in the front and leaded the cheerleaders through the routine

.............

An hour had gone pass, everyone had done the routine perfectly. Haley and Brooke worked together for the first time in 8 months. There were no fights just practice and Brooke was proud of her team. Brooke took a gulp of her water and stopped the practice

"Okay a girls, that's enough for today. So as you all know we have a game after school today, were playing the bobcats. I hope you are all ready for that since they're hasn't been a game since the big crisis" Brooke announced "Thank you all for coming to practice and I'll see you all in the car park later. You are all free to leave"

Brooke walked over to her bag to put her things away. The coach stopped his practice 5 minutes before Brooke did. Brooke wanted to see Nathan but, she couldn't at the moment since she had to end things with Lucas once and for all.

.............

Brooke got dressed and left the locker room with Peyton and Abby. She saw Lucas waiting for her at her locker, she was going to turn and walk the other way but, she knew she had to do it at some point.

"Hey Brooke" Lucas smiled when Brooke walked towards him

"Hey" Brooke said quietly

"So Erm you going to sit next to me on the coach then and maybe we can talk about everything" Lucas asked trying to make conversation

"Luke about that the thing is I normally ride with Nathan to the games, it's like our tradition so I told him I would ride with him" Brooke stopped at her locker and opened it

"But, you're my girlfriend not his, he lost you the day he slept with Haley" Lucas was getting a bit frustrated

"I know but, I don't want to brake traditions and plus I need to talk to you about the us thing" Brooke shut her locker and turned to look at Lucas

"Oh really, what's up?" Lucas knew what was coming but, he hoped she wouldn't say it

"Were not really working out, I can't do this anymore and I don't want you to get hurt, so I'm going to break up with you and let you move on without me" Brooke blurted out

"B-But you said you love me" Lucas was getting really angry

"I do, I did but the thing is I'm in love with Nathan and I think I never stopped loving him Lucas. I think I was in love with the idea of you and not actually in love with you" Brooke responded

"So you're dumping me for someone who cheated on you with one of your best friends" Lucas was now angry and Brooke could see his anger in his eyes

"Yeah I am and I am really sorry if I hurt you Luke" Brooke went to touch him but he backed away "I hope we can still be friends"

"Be friends with you never, I hate you Brooke Davis and thank you very much for the heart break, you two deserve each other" Lucas turned around and walked away

.............

Nathan had the last lesson free; he was bored so he decided to go to the library to do his essay so he had the whole weekend to do whatever. Nathan sat down at the computer and began doing his essay when he heard someone crying behind the bookcase. Nathan stood up and walked towards the crying.

"B-Brooke you okay?" Nathan asked as he saw her crying in the corner

"Do I look okay Nate? Well do I?" Brooke stood up and looked at Nathan

"Sorry I know stupid question. Okay I'll try this instead, what happened?" Nathan questioned

"Lucas and I broke up, actually I broke up with him and now he hates me" Brooke confessed

"Brooke I don't think he hates you and anyway why do you say that?" Nathan wiped a tear from Brooke's eyes

"Because he told me he did Nathan but, I didn't mean to hurt him I really didn't" Brooke cried a little harder

"So why did you break up with him for anyway?" Nathan was curious to know

"Well Erm... I told him I'm in love with you and I have always been in love with you know matter what you have done or what I do I just can't let you go Nathan Royal Scott" Brooke replied "You said you were the guy for me and you said someday I am going to realise it but, did you mean it?"

"I did mean it Brooke, I did" Nathan responded

"I don't know Nathan, how can I be sure you mean it this time? How can I be sure you won't hurt me anymore? How do I know I can trust you?" Brooke questioned

"I can show you all those things; I can show you how much I love you Brooke Penelope Davis" Nathan told Brooke

"And how you going to do that?" Brooke asked

"You'll see" Nathan turn around and went back to his computer, he logged off and left the library

.............

Lucas was walking down the hall and heading for the library to grab a book. He walked through when Brooke was walking out.

"Hey Luke" Brooke smiled but Lucas just walked pass her "Lucas please don't"

"Don't what Brooke huh? Don't what?" Lucas stopped and turned to face her

"Don't hate me like this. I did like you Lucas and I know I told you I loved you but, you have to understand that this is hard for me too" Brooke responded

"You have broken me Brooke, I have to go sorry" Lucas turned and walked into the library leaving Brooke standing at the door with tears sliding down her face

.............

It was the end of school and the basketball and cheerleading team were leaving in half hour for the game, everyone was rushing out of class. Brooke was looking for Nathan but, she couldn't find him then the screen above the door switched on and Nathan appeared on the screen, everyone stopped to hear what he had to say. Brooke saw Haley in one corner, Peyton just walking in and Lucas just coming out of the library.

"Hi fellow students, I have an announcement to make. You see there's this girl in my life that I can't get over and who means the world to me even thou I hurt her, she is beautiful, she has the most gorgeous sparkly brown eyes, she is head of the cheerleaders and she was once my girlfriend" everyone turned around and looked at Brooke, Brooke saw Lucas glare at her then turned back to the screen "I love this girl and as you all know she is Brooke Penelope Davis. I hurt her once and I wouldn't do it again because I realised I lost her to Lucas Scott and it pained me to see them happy and then I understood what I lost, now that they have broken up I would love to have a second chance with you Brooke. I won't hurt you again, I won't cheat again and most importantly I will not take no for an answer, I love you Brooke. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis and now you know how I feel, it's all up to you" Nathan smiled hoping Brooke saw the whole speech "If you are watching this Brooke, I love you with all my heart and I don't want to lose you again, will you do me the honour and become my girlfriend again?" With saying that the screen turned black and Nathan was gone. Nathan walked out of the class room and smiled at Brooke who had tears running down her face again "Well?"

"Yes Nathan Royal Scott I will be your girlfriend again" Nathan pulled Brooke's face up and kissed her lightly on the lips everyone in the corridor cheered including Peyton. Brooke saw Haley looking and then she turned and saw Lucas who glared once more before leaving "I'll be back Nate" Brooke ran after Lucas, she needed to talk to him and apologise once more

"Lucas stop, Lucas please just listen to me" Brooke ran up to him and stopped him

"Brooke what do you want?" Lucas was angry

"I wanted to apologise again and say I'm sorry for everything" Brooke looked at him and she could see what she had done to him and she was now feeling the guilt

"Well apology not accepted Brooke now will you leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you. I love you Brooke but, you pick a cheating bastard instead of me. I could have made you happy Brooke" Lucas started walking again

"I know you love me Lucas but, I love Nathan and I can't stop loving him not matter how much I would try. I can't help but feel like this for him Lucas" Brooke told him as he walked away "Were you going, the coach isn't here yet" Brooke shouted

"I'm driving there, nice speech Nathan gave huh? You two deserve each other, your both heart breakers and you both ruin people's lives. I hope you two are very happy together" Lucas walked to his car and sat there until it was time to leave while Brooke went back to her now boyfriend Nathan.

* * *

**So the story is coming to an end soon and I don't know if I am going to do a squeal yet. In the next chapter it will be the game and you will see Lucas lose it to Nathan because he got Brooke and Lucas didn't also Peyton and Jake will be in it and so will Haley, plus Nathan tells Brooke something and she has to debate whether or not she will do it **


	22. Heart Break and Healing

**Right so this is chapter 22, I hope you like it. I had this chapter for a while but, I had to sort it out and finish it before I could post it on the site. I know you're going to be, I know you're going to think Brooke is a bitch but, she isn't really. So I hope you like the chapter. So this story is coming to an end soon, I loved writing this story but, stories have to come to an end sometime right. I think there might be another 4 or 5 chapters to go yet or I might change my mind and do another 2 or 3 chapters let's see where it goes hall we???**

* * *

Everyone had arrived at the hotel that they were all staying in for the weekend. Brooke got out of Nathan's car and saw Lucas pull up just after Nathan did. Brooke got her cheer bag out of the boot and walked over to Peyton, who was standing next to Haley

"Hey, so Lucas still not talking to you then?" Peyton asked

"Nope, he is totally ignoring me" Brooke looked at a smiling Nathan and smiled herself

"Oh okay so do you know who your sharing with because normally us three share" Peyton pointes to herself, Haley and Brooke

"Nope I don't know this year, whitey hasn't told me" Brooke looked at Haley who looked at her too

"Hey Brooke" Haley finally spoke up

Brooke nodded towards her "Hey Hales"

Haley stood there shocked, they haven't been speaking for 8 months and now Brooke has said two words to her. Brooke smiled when she saw Haley's face.

"I wonder who Nathan is sharing with then." Peyton was curious to know

"Yeah so am I actually" Brooke looked at Nathan who winked at her "Well whitey should read out the list soon anyway"

"Yeah okay, I better go and find Jake" Peyton told both girls

"Yeah an I better go back to Nate, what about you Haley? You got a boyfriend yet? And if you say no it doesn't mean you can take Nate again" Brooke laughed "That was a joke but, seriously you got a man?"

"Firstly Nathan was a mistake and I'm sorry about that and secondly yeah I have got a guy actually, his new on the team; his name is Chris" Haley smiled when she saw him get off the bus after Jake

"That's cool Hales" Peyton saw Jake and ran off calling his name

Haley was about to run off towards Chris when Brooke stopped her "Haley can we talk for a minute please?"

"Yeah sure, what's up?" Haley stopped at faced Brooke

"I know you're sorry about the whole Nathan and you drama and as you now know Nathan and I have given our relationship another try and I want it to work so much and now I know I don't have to worry about you because you're with Chris, so I would like to call a truce and stop all the drama and fighting" Brooke told a shocked Haley "Hales I want us to become friends or something"

"Brooke I am sorry and yeah I would like to call a truce and become friends again but I only have one question?" Haley stopped

"Okay what is it?" Brooke questioned

"I would like to know why the change of heart, we haven't talked like this for 8 months and now you want to call a truce and plus you never forgave Kyle and Samantha, why would you forgive me and Nathan" Haley responded

"Well first I thought if I could forgive and give him Nathan another chance then I could give you another chance and secondly Nathan and Kyle are different, Nathan loves me but, Kyle used me for sex and her never apologised and Nathan did plus you and Samantha are also different because you apologised a number of times and Samantha didn't" Brooke explained to Haley

"Okay, so friends" Haley held out her hand

"Friends" Brooke smiled and shook Haley's hand

"Okay so I'm going over to my man" Haley smiled and ran off to Chris

.............

Whitey had finished checking everyone in so he walked back into the lobby where everyone was chatting, laughing and cracking jokes. He pulled out a list of room numbers and who shared with whom. The girls were on one side and the guys opposite.

"Okay so I'm going to read out who is sharing with whom and when I call out your names you grab your things, pick your key up from this table next to the door and head to your room" Whitey looked at the paper and put his classes on before reading out the names

Everyone was waiting anxiously wondering who is sharing with whom and if they will like the choice. Brooke was sitting on Nathan's lap kissing him lightly every 5 minutes, Peyton and Jake were snuggled in the arm chair in the corner, Haley and Chris were sitting opposite Lucas who was glaring at Brooke and Nathan.

"Bevin, Charlotte and Jodie are in room 24" all three girls got up, picked up their bags and walked over to the table next to the door; Bevin picked up their key and they headed for their room

"Next is Casey, Emily and Amy who are in room 25" the girls left teh lobby and headed for their room

"Next Brooke, Haley and Peyton as usual in the same room 28" Brooke kissed Nathan one last time before picking up her cheer bag and waited for Haley and Peyton at the door

"See you later pretty girl" Brooke looked at Nathan and smiled when she heard her Old Nick name

"Yeah see you hot shot" Brooke winked at Nathan and left for her room with Haley and Peyton behind her

Everyone had gone except 4 boys sitting still in the lobby and they all knew what was coming next. Whitey looked at the boys and had no choice but put them all in one extra big room with for beds instead of three.

"Okay boys, I guess you four are going to share a room this weekend" Whitey saw the look on Lucas's face when he heard him

"I've booked you four an extra big room with four beds, so off you go guys, you're in room 29" Lucas was the first one to the door he grabbed the door key and left for the room; then he realised it was the room opposite Brooke's, he thought it was bad enough to share a room with Nathan and now he could bump into Brooke anytime over the weekend.

The game wasn't until Sunday so everyone had nearly a free day to do what they wanted. They all had practice later in the day so they had all morning and 2 hours in the afternoon. Brooke, Haley and Peyton still didn't know who their men where sharing with. Brooke was lying on her bed thinking about Nathan and what he was doing while Nathan was lying on his bed thinking about Brooke and what she was doing.

.............

Lucas took the bed near the window on the far end from Nathan, he wanted to be as far away from Nathan as he could so he took the bed next to Jake who he got on with really well. Jake doesn't like Nathan very much so they both wanted far away from him as possible. Lucas put his bag into the cupboard next to his bed and got his book out to read.

"Luke, I'm going to see Peyton and hang for an hour or so before I go to bed. Would you like to come?" Jake offered

"Lucas looked at the time, he knew if he went he would see Brooke and didn't want to do that any time soon and plus is was like 10:00 "Nah, it's okay I think I'll stay in and read before I go bed, thanks for asking anyway mate"

"Okay well I'll talk to you later then" Jake grabbed his jacket and left the room with his key

.............

Brooke heard a knock at the door, she ran over to answer it and saw Jake standing there.

"Hey Jake, here for P. Sawyer right?" Brooke laughed when she heard Haley shout

"PEYTON, PEYTON" Haley yelled

"WHAT?" Peyton shouted from the bathroom

"JAKE, IS HERE AND HE WANTS TOO SO DO YOU RIGHT NOW" Haley laughed

"HALEY" Brooke was surprised but, Haley was a bit drunk, all three were actually

"OKAY, I'M COMING MY BITCHES" Peyton staggered out of the bathroom and over to the door

"Hey sexy" Peyton dragged her words

"Hey very drunk girlfriend" Jake laughed when he saw Peyton

"So what room you in then?" Brooke asked

"The room across from you, room 29" Jake turned and pointed to the room across from them

"Oh cool, so do you know who Nate is sharing with?" Brooke was curious to know

"Yeah, his sharing with me and two other guys, the newbie and Luke" Jake told Brooke

"Oh so you got the extra big room then?" Haley took another gulp of her beer

"Yep, how is Luke?" Brooke asked still feeling a bit of guilt

"Not good, he wouldn't come over here with me. He just wanted to stay in and read" Jake was totally honest with Brooke

Brooke didn't reply she just swayed over to her bed and flunked herself on it, he head was spinning and she knew she had to stop drinking before she passed out.

.............

The next morning Brooke woke up and was so amazed she didn't have a hangover like she normally did. She turned to look at the clock and it was 9:00. Peyton was already up in the bathroom brushing her teeth while Haley was brushing her hair at the makeup table. Brooke got up and went to take a shower when Peyton walked out

"Hey B. Davis" Both Haley and Peyton said at the same time

"Morning girlies" Brooke smiled "So what we up too this morning?"

"Well Jake and I are going out for breakfast them for a long walk along the pier" Peyton picked up her coffee she had sent up 10 minutes ago and took a big gulp

"Okay and what about you Hales?" Brooke asked

"Chris texted me last night and were also going to breakfast then he is taking me to look around town" Haley tied her hair up into a pony tail

"Okay don't forget cheer practice at 3:30 an hour before the game so we can get to the gym" Brooke reminded both girls

"We know Brookie. So enough about us what about you? What you doing today with Nate?" Haley asked

"Erm... I don't know really, Nathan and I haven't talked since in the lobby last night. So I'm just going to go grab some breakfast then go down to the pool and relax before practice" Brooke answered

"Oh okay, you can always come alone with Chris and I" Haley offered

"Nah I'm okay. You both go and hang with your men, I'll be okay" Brooke began to get dressed

"You sure" Peyton didn't like leaving Brooke alone and neither did Haley

"Yeah I'll be fine" Brooke insisted

"Okay but, call if you get lonely" Haley laughed

"I will promise" Brooke smiled

30 minutes later both Haley and Peyton were gone to meet their guys; Brooke was doing her hair and makeup before she was going to leave for breakfast herself. She still hasn't heard from Nathan and she was getting a little bit pissed at him. Brooke stood up and walked over to her bed where her phone laid, she was debating whether she should text him or not.

.............

Nathan got out of the shower when he saw Lucas getting ready to go out. He knew Lucas hated him and he wasn't fond of him either. Lucas glared at Nathan and Nathan glared back. Nathan walked over to his bed to get dressed when Brooke popped into his mind. He just realised that he hasn't rang or texted her since last night so he got dressed and sat on his bed. Chris and Jake had gone out so it was just him and Lucas. Nathan laughed as he looked over at Lucas.

"What's sooooooo funny?" Lucas asked while sitting up

"You. Do you need me to connect the dots for you?" Nathan responded

"I just need you to shut up" Lucas looked at Nathan with a stern face

"When I first met you I thought you were an okay guy, and then you took Brooke away from me after you were chasing after her since we dated" Nathan laughed again

"And is there any wonder why she left a stroke like you?" Nathan looked away from Lucas "Look at you all smug because you got Brooke back but, wait you haven't called her or seen her since last night. Once a jackass always a jackass"

"Oh I'm the jackass, when you chased after a girl you couldn't have or didn't want you and I'm the jackass" Nathan stood up and walked over to Lucas

"Oh will you just let it go, why are you so threatened by me" Nathan looked away again and Lucas smirked "You afraid Brooke will come back to me because she likes me better then she likes you?"

"No kind of like how Dan liked my mum better than yours?" Nathan replied, Lucas leaned back and punched Nathan across the face. Nathan then throw a punch at Lucas and made his nose bleed, Lucas pushed Nathan to the floor and started punching him until there was a knock at the door. Lucas stopped and went to answer the door.

.............

Haley and Chris were having breakfast at a cafe they found 10 minutes away from the hotel. Haley ordered waffles and strawberries while Chris ordered pancakes with Mable syrup and a latte.

"So you excited for your first match?" Haley asked while taking a bite from her waffles

"Yes I am, actually I'm kind of scared because this is my first game and I heard that Lucas missed the winning basket at his first game" Chris confessed

"Chris it will be okay. Do you know why?" Haley tried to cheer Chris up

"And why is that Hales?" Chris took a sip from his latte and looked at Haley

"Because I am a cheer leader which means I will be there to cheer extra loud for you" Haley smiled then leaned in and hissed him softly on his lips

"Really that's good to know sweet cheeks "Chris was now cheered up" So what time we have to be back for practice."

"Brooke said both practices are at 3:30, so have 3 hours then at 3:00 we'll head back to the hotel" Haley told Chris

"Okay cool, so after this we'll head around town" Chris smiled and kissed Haley

"Yeah okay baby" Haley was so happy

.............

Peyton and Jake had just finished their breakfast; they were walking along the pier with the wind blowing through Peyton's hair. They were holding hands and smiling like they were the only couple on the planet.

"Are you happy Peyt?" Peyton was surprised to hear that from Jake

"Why do you ask? And where did that come from?" Peyton stopped and looked Jake

"I just want to know and it has been on my mind for a while now but, before you answer I want you to know that I am happy and I have been for a long while. It has been the best 8 months and 2 weeks of my life Peyton. I have never been so happy in my whole life" Jake admitted "I love you Peyton and I have for the last 6 months"

Peyton was gobsmacked she didn't know what to say so she said the first thing that came to her head "I love you too Jake and yes I am happy. I have also loved you the first time we made love" Jake smiled and picked Peyton up in his arms and kissed her passionately

"Thank god, I was hoping you would say that" Jake took Peyton's hand again and they began to walk again

.............

Lucas stopped punching Nathan and went to answer the door with blood coming down his face from his nose and lip. He opened the door and saw the one girl he didn't want to see, she was looking back at him shocked to see so much blood from him and her boyfriend who was slowly getting up from the floor.

"OMG, what happened in here?" Brooke slightly yelled

"Ask him the mad bastard" Nathan wiped his nose and mouth with the towel on the floor

"Well Lucas?" Brooke looked at Lucas and waited for his answer

Lucas looked away from Brooke to Nathan, then he grabbed his coat and headed out the door "Lucas we need to talk, Lucas come back here and explain. Lucas" Brooke screamed down the hall but, Lucas didn't even turn around he just kept going. Brooke turned back around and ran to Nathan who was now sitting on his bed

"Nate what did happen here?" Brooke was so curious to know what went on between her boyfriend and her ex boyfriend "First of all you tell me last night that you will txt me or call me when you got to your room last night and you don't. Secondly you don't even call this morning and leave a message or text me about what we're doing this morning and thirdly you get into a fist fight with Lucas"

"Lucas attacked me Brooke and I had to fight back" Nathan told Brooke

"You sure he started it or did you make a smug comment about me to him?" Brooke wasn't sure if Nathan was telling the truth

"No he attacked me and I didn't call you last night because I was tried and I was just about to call you when I got out of the shower but I got attacked" Nathan stood up to go to the bathroom to cleaned up

"Okay I'm sorry but, you could of called me before you had a shower Nathan" Brooke looked at him and he saw the hurt in her brown sparkling eyes, she was right

"I know and I apologise baby, I will call you in the future. I love you Brooke Penelope Davis Scott" Nathan smiled

"What do you mean Scott Nate, I'm not a Scott well at least I don't think I am I can't remember getting married to you" Brooke looked a little confused

"I know and no you're not a Scott, well at least not yet. I just wanted to see what it sounds like" Nathan explained

"Oh okay baby, so what are we doing for the next 2 hours before practice?" Brooke asked

"Well we could either, go out or we could stay here and have fun by ourselves" Nathan smirked

"We could but, what if someone comes in?" Brooke quirked up her brow

"They won't because I'll lock the door from the inside" Nathan stood up and went over to the door and locked it "So what do you say?"

"I say hell yes" Nathan smiled and Brooke giggled

"Okay let's get started shall we pretty girl" Nathan lied Brooke down to the bed and got on to off her

"Okay Scott boy, give me all you got" Brooke giggled once more

.............

Lucas went down into the lobby to the toilet to get sorted out. He walked into the toilet and wet a piece of tissue to wipe the blood that was coming from his nose and mouth. He knew he shouldn't of throw the punch but, Nathan was getting on his nerves with all his smug looks and getting everything he wants even thou he doesn't deserve it. The blood had stopped and he had wiped it all away, there was no more blood anywhere. Lucas walked back out of the toilet, he had half hour before he had to be at practice, so he decided to go back up to his room even if Brooke is there.

.............

Haley and Chris had been to every shop they could find, so they decided to go get an ice cream then sit at the picnic table by the pier.

"So we have half hour to kill yet?" Chris looked at his watch

"Yeah I know what flavour you want? And do you want sprinkle, nuts or a flake" Haley asked

"Can I have Chocolate chip ice cream with a flake sprinkles and nuts please Hales" Chris replied

"Okay can I have one strawberry ice cream with a flake and sprinkles?" Haley ordered the ice cream and paid for them. They left the stand and went to sit at the picnic table looking over the water.

"It's nice out here isn't it?" Haley asked Chris

"Yeah it is and I'm glad I'm here with you Haley" Chris smiled then took a lick of his ice cream "Haley are you happy?"

"Yeah I am. Are you?" Haley replied

"Actually, I haven't been happy since my girlfriend choose my bestfriend over me in my last school but, now I'm here with you as my girlfriend I am very happy Haley, I couldn't be happy enough" Chris told Haley

"Oh that's good. I haven't been happy in a long time either but, I'm very happy with you" Haley leaned in and kissed Chris

.............

Brooke and Nathan were getting dressed again because in 25 minutes they had to go to the gym for practice. Nathan was done getting his basketball gear on; he was now watching Brooke put her cheer outfit on with his seductive eyes. Brooke had to put her tennis shoes on then she was done. He turned around and saw Nathan.

"Put your eyes back into your head" Brooke throws her pom poms at him

"How can I when I have the sexiest girl standing right in front of me?" Brooke laughed and Nathan walked over to her an kissed her lightly on the lips

"Yeah yeah, you have to unlock the door for the others and besides I have to get back to my room" Brooke pulled away from Nathan and walked around him to get her pom poms

"Okay pretty girl but, I'll see you at practice and don't forget" Nathan walked over to the door and unlocked it

"Forget what baby?" Brooke asked while walking over to Nathan

"That I love you" Nathan smiled then kissed Brooke again

"I won't and I love you too Nate" With Brooke saying that the door opened, then I walked Lucas, Jake and Chris they were all smiling except Lucas. "Hey boys"

"Hey Brooke" Jake and Chris said at the same time, Lucas just walked pass her as if he couldn't see her there

"Okay I'm going to go and no more fighting okay Nate" Broke left the room seeing Haley and Peyton at their room opening the door

"Okay bye pretty girl" Nathan kissed Brooke one last time then she left for her room

"Hey Brooke" Haley waved

"Hey girlies, so how was your morning?" Brooke asked both girls while walking into their room

"Interesting" Both girls said at the same time

"Okay, mine was too actually" Brooke sat down on her bed "So Peyton you go first?"

"Well Jake and I confessed our feelings for each other" Peyton smiled "He told me that he loves me"

"Wow that's great, what about you Hales?" Brooke smiled

"Well I'm happy so I had a great time" Haley skipped over to her bed to get dressed for cheer practice

"Good good, Nathan and I had sex twice" Brooke blurted out happily

"Wow that's nice to know" Haley laughed

All the girls were dressed for cheer practice, it was 3:27 and the girls were heading down to the lobby to wait for everyone else. Brooke, Haley and Peyton were the happiest girls there when everyone arrived; they were bouncing up and down

.............

Everyone was at the gym by 4:00 they had half hour to practice before there big match against the bear creek warriors. Brooke put her squad in the right places then stood at the front. They began to do the routine

"Forward left back turn twist" Brooke instructed "Haley left kick, Peyton forward kick and Charlotte spin twice along with Amy"

Nathan ran pass Brooke and smiled, Brooke smiled back then looked back at her squad when she noticed Haley and Peyton looking passed her, she turned around and saw Chris looking at Haley and Jake smirking at Peyton.

"Okay you two snap out of it, we have work to do" Brooke laughed when Haley and Peyton both jumped at the same time

"Yes Captain" Haley giggled

"Okay Brookie cookie" Peyton got back into focus along with Haley

"Let's get back to the cheer" Brooke turned back around with a smile

.............

The game had finished, the Ravens won 46 to 21. The beer creek warriors were pissed and so were their cheer squad. Brooke Davis once again done the better cheer and Clair hated that. Clair throws her pom poms down and walked over to Brooke.

"Laugh it up all you want bitch, I'm better then you bitch; you know it and I know it" Clair smirked

"If that was true then why do you always lose at the games, your team loses and so do you" Brooke didn't want to fight but, if Clair started then so would she

"All you need to know is where the better cheer squad and your whole school knows it" Clair turned away and begun to walk away

"Wait a minute you little bitch, you can believe what you want but, I want you to know something" Brooke walked closer to Clair "You ever get in my face again, I'm going kick your ass so bad you won't be able to cheer again; do you understand me" Brooke walked away leaving a shocked Clair watching her walk away

.............

Brooke got off the coach and went straight into the hotel without talking to anyone; she got in the lift and went to her room slamming the door. Lucas is still not talking to her especially when she shouted 'Scott' and both him and Nathan turned around and now he extra hates her. Brooke slumped down on her bed throwing her duffle bag to one side. Brooke heard the door open and in walked Haley and Peyton.

"So what pissed you off this time Brookie cookie?" Peyton asked lying next to Brooke

"Clair and her ho posy, did you hear what she said. That bitch thinks she's better then my squad well he squad are all sluts so that is a big difference" Brooke answered

"Don't let her piss you off sweetie" Haley shut the door then laid on the other side of Brooke

"She is such a bitch and I wanted to smash her little face in" Brooke sat up and pouted

"But you didn't and that is a good thing Brooke" Peyton laughed

"And how is that?" Brooke looked at Peyton and Haley

"She wanted you to punch her so she could sue you or something" Haley responded

"Yeah I know but, that doesn't stop me from wanting to smack her in the mouth" Brooke stood up and walked to the window

"I know babe" Peyton sat up and so did Haley

.............

Nathan didn't know what was going on with Brooke, she was pretty angry when they left the gym. Lucas, Jake and Chris were lying on their beds exhausted from the game but, Nathan wanted to go and see Brooke; he wants to know why she just left him and ran off to her room without a word.

"Guys I'm out for a while" Nathan put his bag on his bed

"Where you going maybe we'll come with you?" Jake asked

"I'm going to speak to Brooke so I'll go solo on this one thanks" Nathan responded

"Okay well we'll see you if your still alive" Jake laughed

"Yeah okay see you guys" Nathan grabbed the door key and left for Brooke's room

.............

Brooke was still angry from the whole conversation with Clair. Peyton and Haley were getting ready to go and see their men. Brooke got dressed into her Pyjamas and laid on her bed thinking about what Clair had said and how she wanted to smash her face in. Peyton and Haley were talking and laughing when the door knocked. Haley went to get the door and Nathan was standing there

"Okay were going to go, you two have fun and don't break anything" Haley joked

Haley and Peyton left the room. Brooke was still lying on her bed when Nathan walked closer

"What is the matter Brooke?" Nathan asked

"Like you would understand because you're not me Nate" Brooke replied

"Brooke stop this, why are you pushing me out, why are you doing this?" Nathan was confused

"I'm not pushing you away Nathan, I just need to think" Brooke was clam even thou Nathan was slightly raising his voice

"And what do you need to think about, why you dumped precious Lucas and got back with me the cheating jackass of a boyfriend?" Nathan walked closer to Brooke's bed

"No actually I'm thinking about how much Clair is a bitch and how much I wanted to smack her brains in but, I didn't because I have self control" Brooke sat up on her bed "I got back together with you Nate because I love you I dumped Lucas because I'm in love with you and I always have been, it is really insulting when you judge me Nathan; when you cheated on me not vice versa"

"Oh and I am sorry for judging you pretty girl" Nathan sat on Brooke's bed and looked at her

"Yeah so you should be Nathan, now if you don't mind I don't want to argue anymore I would rather sit here by myself then argue with you" Brooke laid back down on her bed

Nathan wiggled his eye brows at Brooke suggestively; Brooke giggled then pointed to the door "Out"

"Fine I'm going but, you don't know what you're missing B Davis" Nathan joked

"Yeah yeah get out of here Mr. Ego" Brooke rolled her eyes playfully

Nathan walked out the door then poked his head back in "I prefer Mr. Sexy ego" Brooke laughed and throw a pillow at Nathan's head which he had just missed

* * *

**So the story is coming to an end soon and I don't know if I am going to do a squeal yet. In the next chapter you will see some more Lucas, Jeyton, Brathan and Chaley. Also you might see some more moments of Brooke trying to apologise to Lucas but, he ignores her, Peyton finds out something that could break or make her relationship with Jake **


	23. Unexpected Visitors

**So this is chapter 23, the story is nearly finished. I have like 2 more chapters after this one to come yet. Hope you like this chapter because I have been working on it for ages and I just got it right; I had to go over it like 20 times to make sure it was good to post. **

**Author Note: I am so thankful to everyone who has reviewed my stories. I love all my readers even if you don't review the story. I hope everyone has a good weekend and don't forget to review if you want to after you finished reading.**

* * *

It was Saturday morning, Nathan and Brooke was planning a big party for everyone. Brooke had invited to everyone but, she wanted to invite Lucas personally. Nathan was out getting decorations and ordering the food and stacking up on the drinks for the party. Brooke built up the courage to go and invite Lucas. She grabbed her car keys and bag then left her house to go and see Lucas. Brooke parked up in the driveway got out and paced up to Lucas's bedroom door, she knocked lightly then she heard someone call out 'Come in, it's open' Brooke turned the handle and opened the door slowly. Lucas looked at door to see who it was; he wasn't pleased when he saw Brooke standing there.

"You can now turn around and leave" Lucas told Brooke

"Okay Lucas I know your mad and the only reason I'm here is to ask you if you wanted to come to the party tonight that Nathan and I are throwing?" Brooke spoke up

"Nice of you to come by but no thanks, I would rather go down in a plane crash the attend your party, so if you don't mind; can you leave now" Lucas stood up from his bed

"No Luke, I am so sorry for hurting you and breaking your heart but, I was just trying to fix what I broke" Brooke walked closer to Lucas but, he backed away

"You can't fix this Brooke" Lucas told her

"I can try" Brooke responded

"Yeah you can and you'll fail" Lucas looked at Brooke, he wanted her gone; he wanted to forget her and what she done but, she is everywhere

"No Lucas I won't fail, we'll be friends by Monday" Brooke told Lucas

"No we won't Brooke and now you can leave since you don't belong here, I want to forget you and what you have done, I want nothing more to do with you Brooke" Lucas walked a little closer to Brooke "Now get out before I personally throw you out" Brooke backed away from Lucas, she hasn't seen him ever like that and now she knows she's the one who done that to him. Brooke turned around and left Lucas's room fast. Lucas jumped onto his bed and smirked

.............

Peyton was at her house, Jake had just left because he had to be somewhere and didn't want Peyton to know where. Peyton was lying on her bed, when someone emailed her. She got up from her bed and walked over to her computer; she sat down and clicked read. She was gobsmacked when she saw who it was from. She was reading what it said and she didn't know how to reply, the message had said:

_Drear Peyton,_

_I know you are properly stunned to see my email, you're properly gobsmacked but, I finally had the courage to write to you. When you, Brooke and Haley lived here in California I enjoyed hanging with you guys after Brooke met Dean my bestfriend and they went out for 2 years but I didn't know you enough that night we got drunk, we talked and slept together. I was going to call you a year ago when we met in California but, I was too scared to do it and then I heard you moved down to tree hill and I didn't know what to do. How are you, Haley and Brooke doing anyway? I know Haley hates me after what happened between us and me never getting in touch but, I hope she buried that fury. I really miss you three so much. I hope to see you all soon and I mean real soon. Peyton I know you properly hate me because I left you there in the room by yourself and I didn't leave a note or something but, I thought you wouldn't want to see me again and when I realised what we had done that night I had to get hold of you Peyton, we both done something that night and I'm not talking about sex; this is serious. So I need you to reply, or give me your number. _

_From Julian_

_P.S. I think I'm in love with you and have been for a year now but, I never really had the courage to tell you_

Peyton read the letter over and over again; she didn't know what to do next. Then there was a knock at the door, Peyton shut down the message in case it was Brooke, Nathan, Haley or Jake. She ran down to answer the door but, when she opened it; there he stood the man in question smiling back at her. All she done was slam the door in his face.

.............

Haley and Chris were getting seriously close, they were at the cafe talking and laughing. The bell of the cafe door opened and in walked a couple. The man looked towards Haley.

"OMG Haley James" The man yelled with excitement

"OMG it can't be Dean" Haley stood up with a smile on her face "It is you"

"Blimey you haven't changed a bit Hales" Haley hugged Dean and Dean hugged her back "So how are Peyton and Brooke doing?"

"There fine actually, Brooke is dating Nathan Scott and Peyton is dating Jake Jagielski" Haley responded "And this is my boyfriend Chris Keller" Chris stood up and shaked Dean's hand

"This is my girlfriend Jessica Miles" Dean introduced

"Nice to meet you Jessica" Haley smiled

"So how do you two know each other?" Chris and Jessica said at the same time

"Well we all lived in California. Dean, myself, Peyton and Brooke were all friends then Dean dated Brooke for almost 2 years" Haley explained

"Why did you two separate?" Jessica questioned

"We separated because Brooke, Peyton and Haley moved down here to tree hill and I guess we all just lost contact" Dean answered "I'm glad Brooke is happy, did it take her long to find love again before me?"

"Yeah it was quite hard for her but, she got over you finally. I'll admit Brooke and Nathan had just gotten back together because of a huge mistake. She's deeply in love and I think he is too and I mean properly this time." Haley admitted "Dean she couldn't ring you, email you or send a letter because she was heartbroken, she locked herself in her room for the last 4 weeks before school. I think she would want you to know she loved you a lot"

"I know she did Haley and I loved her a lot too" Dean told Haley "Do you think we could be friends, I know I haven't spoken or seen her in 4 years but, do you think she had forgiven me for what I put her through?"

"Wait one minute, what do you mean? Dean what did you put Brooke through?" Jessica was confused

"I split from her Jess, we didn't agree to the separation. I dumped her 3 hours before she had to catch her plane. I broke her heart and I haven't spoken to her since" Dean confessed to his current girlfriend

"OMG, what must she have felt. Dean she was in love with you and you broke her. Poor girl" Jessica was shocked

"I know and I felt terrible" Dean sat down at the table "I did love her so much"

"Then why didn't you call Dean? It wasn't just Brooke, why didn't you call, email or write to me or Peyton? We were your friends too Dean" Haley sat down as well

"I don't know okay I was scared" Dean whispered just enough so everyone at the table could hear him

"Yeah and so was Brooke, she was scared to get close to another guy and when she did the same thing happened again then again but, now she's happy" Haley realised just now how much she hurt Brooke

"I'm glad she can trust Nathan with her heart" Dean told them

"Yeah so was I. You guys dated 2 years and you just break things off she was destroyed for weeks. Now good luck with your apology and seeing her. See you around Butcher" Haley stood up and began to walk to the door with Chris following shortly behind "If she doesn't kill you and burry you under the driveway" Haley laughed and walked out of the cafe, linked arms with Chris and walked to his car.

.............

Brooke was in her apartment she sold her house because it was too big for her; she painted her front door red because she always liked to be the 'girl behind the red door' before she sold the house completely she hired it our extra for the party and for it to be cleaned afterwards. Her door swung open and Nathan walked into the apartment smiling. Nathan and Jake took everything for the party over to the house before they went their separate ways. They still had half the day to sort things out and to get ready their selves. Before Brooke and Nathan were going to meet the others at the house to get it ready, there were a couple more bags from Nathan's car that had Brooke's last things in from her move; she was still unpacking from her move 2 days after their game against the beer creek warriors.

"Hey pretty girl, you just going to stand there and laughed or you actually going to help me with these bags?" Nathan asked

"Erm..." Brooke was lightly tapping her finger against her head pretending to think "I think I'll watch its much more fun"

"Okay I see how it is, you want me to do everything huh? Entertain you at night and struggle during the day" Nathan smiled at Brooke when he put the last bag

"Yep that's it" Brooke giggled

Nathan walked over to Brooke and kissed her lightly on the lips "I love you, I mean really love you not like last time; I love you more somehow, you know that Brooke Davis"

"I love you too Nate" Brooke tip toed and kissed Nathan again

"I hope so" Nathan whispered in between the kiss

.............

He was standing there on her porch looking at her with a sparkle in his eyes. Peyton didn't know what to do so she slammed the door shut and sighed deeply "OMG" Peyton whispered to her. Then the bell went again and Peyton knew she had to open it, so she took a couple of deep breaths and opened the door again.

"I know and I'm sorry" Was all he said

Peyton didn't speak, she just looked at him he smiled at her and she slapped him across the face

"I deserve that" He brought his Hand up to his face and rubbed him cheek

Peyton was shocked at what she just did; she still said nothing until he turned back to her

"Baby girl" He said her name

"Don't call me that, never call me that again. What are you doing here Julian?" Peyton had finally spoke

"Like I said in the email, I needed to see you because we done something that night we got drunk in California and I think you want to know what it is because it is pretty serious" Julian answered "Can I come in for at least 5 minutes to explain?"

"Fine" Peyton moved aside and let Julian in. She followed him into the living room "Sit"

"Okay so Peyton when we got drunk that night we sorta got married, Peyton were married" Julian told a disbelieved Peyton shaking her head

"I know it's a big shock, I get us divorced but, only if you want to" Julian stood up and walked over to Peyton

"I'm in town for a couple of days, if you want a divorce come and see me. I'm staying with Dean and his girlfriend they just moved in" Julian walked around Peyton and to the door

"Wait one bloody minute Julian did you say Dean as in the heartbreaking jackass, the same Dean who broke Brooke" Peyton shooked her head in disbelief.

"Yeah that Dean. So just give me a bell and I'll sort it only if you want to thou" Julian went to walk out

"STOP WAIT JULIAN, I WANT A DIVORCE AND I WANT ONE NOW. SORRY JULIAN BUT, I HAVE MOVED ON. GIVE ME A DIVORCE" Julian looked at Peyton

"Divorce, what do you mean a divorce?" Jake had walked in "You're married?"

"No wait, it was a drunken mistake and I didn't know until he showed up and told me. I'm getting divorced Jake, I am really. Tell him Julian" Peyton tried to explain

Julian looked at Peyton then at Jake he opened his mouth to speak but Jake spoke first "You two sort out your mess, I'm outta here" Jake turned and left

"JAKE WAIT" Peyton yelled but, she was too late Jake had gone

.............

Everyone was at Brooke's old house except from Peyton and Jake. Peyton texted Brooke earlier telling her something had come up so she'll see her at the party later. Brooke put a gazebo in the back garden with 20 blue and white lights. Then in the living room Nathan set up the food and drinks, and then he brought in a keg and put it in the back garden. There was no furniture in the house since Brooke moved out, so Haley and Chris brought 6 portable freezers to keep the alcohol cold. Brooke and Haley had to pop out for half hour because she had to go and pick up her outfit from the dry cleaners then back to Brooke's apartment to get ready for the party, they were meeting Peyton there in an hour.

"Right boys were going to be off. We'll see you at the party" Brooke grabbed her bag and cars keys "Oh and Nate don't forget to get here 15 minutes before the party starts, see you later"

"Okay pretty girl, see you later" Nathan kissed Brooke

"See you later Chris" Haley bent down and kissed Chris then both girls left

.............

Julian had left Peyton's house an hour ago and Jake watched him leave. Jake took two deep breaths then walked back up to Peyton's house and opened the door. Peyton was sitting down by the fire, she turned her head and slightly smiled when she saw Jake walk in

"Hey" Jake whispered just loud enough for Peyton to hear him

"Hey" Peyton looked at Jake

"Sorry for walking out like I did, I should have listened to you" Jake slowly walked over to where Peyton was sitting and couched down next to her "So Brooke's going to kill us"

"Peyton ignored jakes last comment, she had tears rolling down her face, she was looking in to the fire "Jake I need to tell you something"

Jake turned Peyton head to face him; he saw the tears sliding down her face "Peyt, what's wrong. You can tell me anything baby girl"

"I'm, Jake I'm" Peyton stopped and looked Jake deeply in his eyes

"Peyton your married I know, I heard and you said you're getting a divorce I heard that too" Jake smiled but, Peyton shook her head "That's not what I wanted to tell you, Jake"

"Yes Peyton, what is it?" Jake was worried

"Jake I'm pregnant" Peyton sobbed "I have been for 3 months and my scan is on Monday"

Jake looked at Peyton weird she didn't know if he was happy or angry, so she said nothing more. "Peyton I..." Jake stopped

"OMG you hate me" Peyton stood up and ran upstairs to the bathroom

"No Peyton I don't hate you" Jake whispered to himself

.............

Brooke and Haley were just parking. Both Brooke and Haley walked down the road to the dry cleaners. They got their outfits and left. Haley had just told Brooke something funny, they haven't laughed like this for months not since the whole Naley drama. Brooke looked a head and stopped in her tracks, she smiled when she saw him walking towards her.

"OMG Brooke Davis," Julian yelled "And Haley James"

"Julian hi, what you doing here?" Brooke asked all excited

"I came to see Peyton after all these years. I had to tell her something serious and now I'm going to sort it out" Julian told both girls

"What was so serious to couldn't ring her" Haley didn't like Julian after what he done to Peyton

"Were married" Julian confessed

"Yeah right because Peyton would marry a jackass like you" Haley laughed

"That's great you're married, when did this happen?" Brooke was all cheery again

"Brooke Penelope Davis, Peyton hates the guy and so should we after what he done" Haley turned to face Brooke

"Oh yeah sorry, Julian you're an ass. Peyton wouldn't marry you, you're lying" Brooke said sarcastically

"Brooke this isn't a joke" Haley sighed

"I know I was playing sorry, Julian we better be going but, come to the party to night. It's 2 blocks from here" Brooke told Julian before they left

"Okay I'll see you girls there" Julian smiled and Haley gave him a really dirty glare

.............

Jake walked up the stairs and down the corridor to the bathroom where he could hear Peyton crying. He knocked on the door but, got no response. Jake slid down the door and sat with his back against it.

"Peyton, sweetie come out" Jake knocked again

"No you hate me and I don't actually want to hear those words come from you, so I'm staying in here" Peyton sobbed

"Peyton please, come on babe. Please come out Peyton" Jake pleaded

"No, I should have never told you. I knew you would hate me and I didn't tell you just so you would stay with me. You can get out whenever you want" Peyton told Jake

"Peyton I don't hate you, I love you and I don't want out I want in instead. We can do this together. Now will you come out Peyton so I can see your beautiful face and ask you a little question I was going to ask you before you ran off?" Jake asked

Jake could hear Peyton unlocking the bathroom door; she turned the handle and opened the door. She had tears rolling down her face. Jake smiled and put his hand up to wipe the tears away. "I love you Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer"

"I love you too Jake. Are you sure you wanna do this with me because I don't want to trap you in anything you" Peyton questioned

"I'm sure" Jake smiled "Now put out your hand please and close your eyes"

"Okay" Peyton done as she was told then Jake pulled out 2 keys

"You can open now" Jake said

"Okay what are these for Jake?" Peyton had a smile on her face

"Well the first key is for our house I brought and the second key is for your new comet I brought you" Jake told an very excited Peyton

"WOW thank you baby" Peyton jumped in to Jake's arms and kissed him passionately

"Right babe we can't do that now since you have to be at Brooke's in 20 minutes and I have to get ready for the party also" Jake laughed

"Oh right, I'll give you your present later then" Peyton sorted out her face, grabbed her things and left for her new car

.............

Lucas was debating whether to go to the party or not, then he looked at the time and he had an hour to decide. He sat on his bed and flipped a coin, if it lands on heads his going and if it lands on tails is not. Lucas flipped the coin high in the air and catched it when it came back down. He moved his hand and the coin landed on heads. His going to the party. Lucas got a shirt and a pair of nice jeans out of his wardrobe and began to get dressed when his cell phone rang. He looked at caller ID and smiled.

"Hello sexy" The girl spoke into the phone "So are you going to Brooke's party tonight?"

"Yeah I am, are you?" Lucas asked

"Yep and I was hoping you was because I would love to go with you" The girl was flirting with Lucas down the phone

"And I would love to escort you to the party as my date Kenzie" Lucas smiled "Meet me at my house in half hour"

"Okay Lucas Scott and I would be honoured for you to escort me to the party but, there is a problem" Kenzie told Lucas

"And that is??" Lucas questioned

"Brooke, what would she say?" Kenzie informed Lucas

"Brooke has Nathan and she can't and won't say anything. Remember meet me in half hour Lucas told Kenzie before hanging up 'She defiantly won't say anything' Lucas thought to himself

.............

Brooke, Peyton and Haley were all ready for the party, the party would start in 5 minutes. Brooke wanted to be fashionably late as usual so they sat down on the settee and began to speak about the day.

"So I went to invite Lucas to the party this morning" Brooke told both girls

"And what did he say or do?" Haley asked

"First he said he would rather die in a plane crash then attend my party then he told me to get out before he personally throws me out, so I left" Brooke sighed

"Give him time Brooke" Peyton smiled lightly "So I saw Julian today"

"Really when?" Brooke questioned

"He emailed me then turned up at my house telling me where married. He told me to think about it before I ask him for a divorce. Jake walked in when I shouted at Julian that I want a divorce." Peyton responded

"What did he do" Haley sat down beside Peyton and listened

"He walked out, then shortly after Julian left to get us that divorce, he told me he was living with Erm..." Peyton stopped before she finished her sentence because she remembered who he was staying with

"Peyton, who's he staying with?" Brooke asked curiously

"I can't remember sorry" Peyton lied

"Never mind" Brooke smiled "So bitches how about we go crash my party"

Peyton and Haley both laughed then they bundled on Brooke.

"Okay girlies lets go" Haley walked out of the door with her things followed by Peyton and Brooke.

"TP THE PARTY WE GO" Brooke yelled from the top of her lungs. Haley and Peyton just laughed at her

.............

Everyone was at the party waiting for Brooke, Haley and Peyton to make their big entry like they used too in parties, they ruled the parties well at least they used too. Nathan was talking to Jake and Chris when three girls walked through the door. Nathan looked over at the door and froze with shock. Brooke, Haley and Peyton were standing there smiling all eyes on then as usual. Nathan, Jake and Chris walked through the crowd and over to their girlfriends and for a minute Brooke saw Lucas looking at her with Kenzie on his lap; she laughed and looked away.

"Boys, we'll be back just going to go and get a drink" Brooke got out of Nathan's grip and began to walk with Haley and Peyton shortly behind her.

Lucas walked up to where Brooke was standing getting a drink; she stood behind her and whispered in her ear "I decided to come after all"

"Yeah I see that and you brought a dog with you, can't you read no dogs allowed" Brooke turned around and picked up her drink

"Jealous" Lucas smirked

"I would never be jealous of that skank Lucas and I have Nate as my boyfriend so yeah" Brooke looked over at Nathan who was talking

"Yeah so I heard" Lucas went to walk off "I have to go now Brooke, Kenzie is waiting for me"

"Well go then, like I care what you do Lucas. Where over and by the way you're acting with me we never really started" Brooke told Lucas before walking pass him and over to Nathan

"Brooke, what do you mean we never started?" Lucas turned around and looked at Brooke

"I mean us Luke, we were never really dating. You treat me like shit Lucas and I apologised so many times but, all you have done is ignore me, walk pass me or turn the other way." Brooke turned around and walked up to Lucas "Well guess what Luke, I can play dirty too. I am the queen of being mean?" Brooke smirked then turned and walked away.

"Brooke waits, please" Lucas yelled slightly

"No Lucas, you want to play mean with me; then I'll be mean back" Brooke carried on walking over to Nate. "See you around asshole"

* * *

**So the story is coming to an end soon and I don't know if I am going to do a squeal yet. In the next chapter you will see some more Lucas, Jeyton, Brathan and Chaley. **

**The next chapter is going to be about Brooke and Lucas, Peyton telling everyone the truth, Haley and Chris and plus Brooke see's someone she hates while Peyton deals with Julian and the marriage mess she's in and Brogan and Rachel come back into the story; you all must be thinking where they went but, there will be flash backs to explain everything.**

**Thank you too to everyone listed bellow for reviewing my story and I love you all for loving my story:**

**XNOBODYSxHOMEx**

**sobreyra274**

**ILoveSarahSophia**

**mileycyrus13**

**Bdavisrulz**

**cheerygirl333**


	24. What you doing here in tree hill?

**So this is chapter 24, the story is nearly finished. I keep saying the story is going to end soon, but I just don't want it too, so instead of saying how many chapters are going to be left I'm going to end the story by surprise.. Hope you like this chapter because I have been working on it for ages and I just got it right; I had to go over it like 20 times to make sure it was good to post. **

**Author Note: I am so thankful to everyone who has reviewed my stories. I love all my readers even if you don't review the story. I hope everyone has a good weekend and don't forget to review if you want to after you finished reading. **

* * *

Brooke was walking down hall with Nathan hands in hands. Brooke was smiling her dimple smiled until she saw Lucas and Kenzie making out outside the cafe. Brooke and Nathan walked straight pass the two who were kissing. Lucas looked up and saw Brooke but, she didn't turn around. Brooke walked into the cafe. Nathan led Brooke to a table and the two were still smiling. Lucas could see them through the window but, neither Brooke nor Nathan knew that.

"So Nate, good party we had last night huh?" Brooke asked

"Yeah it wasn't bad baby girl" Nathan replied "The best part was when my sexy girl walked in with her two friends and she looked hot"

"Wow your girlfriend must be great and really pretty" Brooke laughed "Can I meet this girl friend you like so much?"

"No sorry you can't because this sexy girlfriend of mine is you baby girl and I don't just like you I love you to pieces" Nathan leaned in and kissed Brooke softly on her lips

"I love you too Nate" Brooke said in between kisses "I truly love you and I believe you truly love me this time around"

.............

Dean walked into the cafe with Jessica; he led her over to a table behind Nathan. Brooke looked up and saw a glimpse of dean out the corner of her eye, then she looked back at Nathan with a smile. Brooke and Nathan's food had arrived, Karen walked over and laid there food out in front of them.

"Thank you Karen" Brooke smiled

"You're welcome Brooke, Nathan" Karen smiled back

Brooke and Nathan had now finished their lunch. Brooke looked at the guy who stood up behind Nathan and she couldn't believe it, it was him.

"OMG" Brooke yelled

"What's the matter Brooke, you okay?" Nathan looked worried; Dean looked down and saw Brooke staring at him. Brooke stood up and Nathan looked confused.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke didn't look away

.............

Haley was walking down the street towards the cafe with Chris; she looked into the window and saw Brooke and dean standing there while Nathan and Jessica watched them looking confused. Haley was going to walk in but, then she changed her mind.

"Erm... can we go to the mall instead Chris?" Haley asked

"Why Hales, I thought you wanted to come here" Chris questioned pointing to the cafe

"Because of that?" Haley replied pointing to Brooke and Dean in the window

"Oh okay, fine let's go" Chris turned and held out his hand for Haley to grab

"Okay let's go" Haley smiled while walking away with Chris hand in hand

.............

Brooke was looking at him; Nathan and Jessica were looking at both of them wondering what was going on.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke repeated

"Brooke hi" Dean smiled

"What are you smiling about huh?" Brooke asked feeling angry

"I'm glad I finally ran into you" Dean replied

"OMG, your glad you finally ran into me you say" Brooke was getting in angrier by the second "Not even a sorry"

"I am sorry Brooke for what I done to you, I am sorry for hurting you and I'm sorry for breaking you so bad" Dean confessed

"I don't care if you are sorry; I want to know what you are doing here in tree hill?" Brooke asked again

"I moved here Brooke, me and Jessica now live here in tree hill" Dean told Brooke seeing the anger in her eyes

"Who's Jessica anyway?" Brooke looked at the girl who got up and was standing next to him

"This is Jessica and she is my current girlfriend" Dean introduced Brooke

"Oh well hello Jessica I'm Brooke and this is my boyfriend Nathan" Brooke pointed to Nathan who stood up next to her "Jessica I wish you all the luck with this jackass who names himself Dean. I hope he don't hurt you like he hurt me"

"Nice to meet you Brooke and thank you for your advice but, I love him and he loves me" Jessica smiled at Brooke

"So how long did you move in Dean?" Brooke asked ignoring Jessica's comment

"We moved in 2 weeks ago, I saw Haley and Julian told Peyton so I thought they would have told you"

Brooke was shocked by what she heard "Whatever I'm out of here" Brooke grabbed Nathan, paid for their food and left the cafe

"Brooke wait" Dean called out

"Leave me alone Dean, I hate you for what you did to me, you ruined me" Brooke told dean when she stopped walking

"I know Haley told me, Brooke I am truly sorry" Dean told Brooke

"Yeah and I'm sorry too, I'm sorry I ever met you" Brooke grabbed Nathan's hand and they walked away

"Brooke" this time Brooke carried on walking hands in hands with her boyfriend Nathan

.............

Haley saw Peyton and Jake in mother care and was wondering what they were doing in that shop and why they were shopping there. Haley dragged Chris into the shop and walked over to them.

"Peyton, Jake what you doing in here?" Haley asked while walking over to them

"Erm... well Haley I have to tell you something but, I want to tell you and Brooke together" Peyton told Haley

"Okay but, I'm going to warn you Peyton. Brooke bumped into Dean in the cafe about an hour ago. I saw them talking and by the look on Brooke's face she wasn't pleased to see him either" Haley warned Peyton

"Okay so what do we do? Do we tell her we know his in town or do we leave it and act like we never did?" Peyton asked Haley

"Well she did look mad and we did know he was in town all this time and we never told her. If we tell her she will be so mad at us" Peyton told Haley

"She will be mad either way Peyt. How about we call her and ask her to meet us at the cafe in half hour" Haley looked at Peyton

"Okay I'll ring her now" Peyton pulled out her phone and dialled Brooke's number

.............

Brooke was sitting in her room alone, she was just lying on her bed thinking about what Dean had told her about Peyton and Haley knowing he was in town and not telling her; she felt so hurt that they wouldn't tell her that the guy she was once deeply in love with then broke her heart was in town and she could bump into him anytime. Brooke was so angry and upset; she hasn't felt like that since her and Nathan got back together and she becomes friends with Haley again. Nathan had just left Brooke's house to go and check something out but, he wouldn't tell her what. Brooke missed Nathan so much since he left her in her house alone. She didn't want to speak or see Peyton nor Haley until she had calmed down. Brooke could hear her phone ringing so she sat up and grabbed her phone of the cabinet beside her bed; she looked at the caller ID and saw Peyton's name flash twice before pressing ignore, then she slumped her head back down onto her pillow.

.............

_Hey you have reached Brooke Davis congratulation; I can't get to the phone at the moment because I'm busy or doing something really important. Leave your message after the beep and I'll get back to you if I have time. Beep. _

"Hey Brooke, it's me Peyton. When you get a moment could you ring me back because I have something really important to talk to you about? So I'll talk to you later" Peyton left her message then hung up the phone

"Guess she's not picking up" Haley said

"Yep she isn't but, maybe if you called she'll answer" Peyton told Haley

"Fine I'll try" Haley took out her phone and dialled Brooke's number but she got the same thing her voice mail

_Hey you have reached Brooke Davis congratulation; I can't get to the phone at the moment because I'm busy or doing something really important. Leave your message after the beep and I'll get back to you if I have time. Beep. _

"Hey Brookie, when you get this message could you call me please. Thanks Haley" Haley left her message then hung up the phone same as Peyton

"She doesn't want to talk to either one of us and I wonder why" Haley told Peyton

"I know why, either she knows that we didn't tell her about Dean or she wants to be left alone" Peyton looked at Haley

"Yeah maybe" Haley replied "Okay Peyton Chris and I are going to go, so I'll speak to you later"

"Okay bye Hales" Peyton smiled and waved at Haley as she left

.............

Lucas was walking down the street with Kenzie by his side. He was thinking about the party and what Brooke had said to him. He walked pass Brooke's house and saw her car in the driveway so he knew she was home. Kenzie was talking to him about school and what Brooke would think at cheer practice

"What will she say or do to me at cheer practice?" Kenzie asked sounding worried

"Nothing because she can't. It's not like I cheated on her with you because she dumped me for Nathan so she can't say a thing Kenzie" Lucas replied

"Okay baby. So what you wanna do?" Kenzie asked Lucas

"I want to relax and kiss my gorgeous girlfriend" Lucas smiled, then he looked back at Brooke's house and the red door staring at him; the red door he loved because he named her 'The girl behind the red door'. He loved that saying and now he over hears Nathan call her that

"Aww, I wanna kiss you too baby" Kenzie laughed while kissing Lucas's cheek

"So we have school tomorrow, so your house or mine?" Lucas looked at a smiling Kenzie

"Mine, you have spear cloths in your truck right?" Kenzie smirked

"Yeah" Lucas responded

"Then you can stay at mine and change cloths tomorrow for school and we can go together" Kenzie planned it

"Okay yours it is" Lucas laughed

.............

It was 11:00 at night, Peyton and Haley has been calling Brooke all day but, they just got her answering machine and she never replied to their messages with calls or text messaging. Peyton had just called Brooke again but Brooke pressed ignored again and let it go to answering machine. Then there was a knock at her bedroom door. Nathan walked in smiling but, then it turned into a frown when he saw Brooke looking sad.

"Hey baby girl, what's wrong?" Nathan asked sitting on the edge of her bed

"Their meant to be my bestfriend Nate and they didn't tell me he was in town. He broke me so bad that I never left my room the rest of the summer" Brooke told Nathan "They're supposed to be my best friends"

"I know baby" Nathan comforted Brooke "What did he do to you babe?"

"He dumped me 2 hours before I had to catch my plane to tree hill. He told me that he couldn't do long distant relationships but, he loved me and always will" Brooke explained to Nathan "I felt so stupid and ashamed. It took me a year to trust another boy and then I met Kieran and he cheated on me with one of my bestfriend and then you came along and I feel in love with you and you cheated on me. I nearly fell apart as bad as I did after Dean but, something stopped me"

"And what was that?" Nathan asked

"You apologise a million times until I took you back" Brooke confessed "Kieran never apologise for what he had done to me and neither did Samantha but, you did then when I saw Dean tonight it was the first time he apologised to me since I left for tree hill; he could have rang me or left a message, he could of even emailed me but, he didn't"

"I'm sorry Brooke and I'm sorry your friend never told you but, I love you and you can trust me from now on because I am never going to lose you again, never" Nathan hugged Brooke then kissed her softly on the lips "Now, if you want I can spend the night with you; just lay beside you or I could leave you in peace and see you at school tomorrow"

"Will you stay with me Nate? I hate being alone or even feeling alone" Brooke looked at Nathan and he could see the hurt she was feeling

"Yeah of course I will baby girl" Nathan took of his shoes and laid beside Brooke

"I love you Nathan Royal Scott" Brooke whispered

"I love you too Brooke Penelope Davis" Nathan responded

.............

Brooke was wide awake; Nathan had gone home to get ready for school an hour ago. Brooke was dressed; she went down stairs and into the kitchen to get something to eat. She looked at the clock it was time to leave for school. Brooke grabbed her bag, car keys and door keys then left for her car. When Brooke got into her car he phone began to ring but, she ignored it again because she was still mad at Peyton and Haley. The her phone rang again and she answered it this time

"Hey baby" Brooke answered the phone

"Hey sexy, so you left for school yet?" Nathan asked

"Yeah I have actually, I'm just coming pass the cafe" Brooke responded

"Good, so you'll be at school in 5 minutes" Nathan told Brooke

"Yep I sure am baby" Brooke laughed "See you soon"

"Okay I'll be waiting for you" Nathan hung up the phone and smiled

.............

Peyton was in the quad with Haley, Chris and Jake; they were talking about random things. Nathan was at the car park waiting for Brooke to arrive, he didn't want to hang with the rest of them while Brooke was on her way because he knew how Brooke was feeling and he didn't want to add to her sadness. Brooke's car had just arrived through the school gates, she parked in her normal space then she saw Nathan and that brightened up her day.

"Hey Nate" Brooke opened her door and got out

"Hey Brooke, how you feeling now?" Nathan asked

"Better since your here" Then she saw Peyton and Haley with their men

"Okay so let's go to your locker then" Nathan put his arm around Brooke's waist and they were heading to the double door

"BROOKE BROOKE" Peyton shouted, Brooke just kept walking she didn't really want to talk to them right now

"BROOKE WAIT PLEASE" Haley yelled, Brooke ignored her too and she walked into the school with Nathan

.............

Brooke walked down the corridor to her lesson; she walked solely since she had 5 minutes before her class started. Brooke got to the class and walked in. Nathan was sitting in the seat in front of Brooke while Lucas was sitting in the seat next to hers with Kenzie in front of him, Haley at the front with Peyton next to her, Chris on the other side and Jake in front of Peyton. Nathan looked up and smiled at Brooke "Hey baby girl"

"Hey Nate" Brooke sat down and pulled her note pad out of her bag

"So you have practice today?" Nathan asked

"Yeah at lunch, you?" Broke responded

"Yeah whitey just told us we have a game on Friday away at Charleston" Nathan told Brooke "So you better figure out a routine for the game"

"I'm a head of you big boy, I knew we had a game so I have figured out a routine already that's why I have practice to show the squad the routine" Brooke laughed "You're thinking how I knew right. Well I looked at the online website yesterday morning; it was on the site Natey boy"

"Oh yeah I keep forgetting we have a website" Nathan laughed "So you talked to Peyton and Haley yet?"

"Nope but, I know I'm going to have to since we are on the same squad and I can't cut them because I need them and I haven't got time to look for replacements" Brooke replied

"I see. So you're not going to be kind about this are you Brooke" Nathan smirked "Brooke I didn't want to bring this up well not at the moment but, you can't really be mad at Peyton because you knew Julian was back and you didn't tell her so you're in the same boat here"

"Yeah maybe your right Nathan but, I only saw Julian 2 hours before the party and Peyton saw him an hour after I did. Peyton and Haley have kept this for a month and they still haven't told me Nate" Brooke looked at the two girls at the front

"Okay, well class starts soon" Nathan smiled at Brooke "We have calculus after this so I'll walk with you"

"Okay" Brooke smiled then Nathan turned around

Lucas turned and looked at Brooke who wasn't looking at him. Then she saw him looking at her from the corner of her eye. She looked at him and gave him the direst look she has ever given anyone before; she meant what she said at the party she can play mean too.

"What you looking at Scott" Brooke whispered as the teacher walked in

"You" Lucas replied

"Good morning class, so today where going to talk about Shakespeare and how he gets the readers" Miss Clark told the class "Peyton can you hand a book out to everyone please"

Peyton stood up and grabbed all the books and began to give them out, she walked up to Brooke's table and gave her a book. Brooke looked at her and then looked away

"Brooke we need to talk please" Peyton whispered

"We can't not really, not here anyway" Brooke whispered back

"Miss Sawyer if you can please give out the rest of the books" Miss Clark told Peyton

"Okay" Peyton walked away and back to her chair

There was a knock at the classroom door "Come in" the door opened and Drake walked in with a yellow piece of paper in his hand. He looked over at Brooke and smiled, she knew him from last year at a beach party. He then looked at the teacher and handed her the paper.

"Brooke Davis to the principal's office" Miss Clark up her head up and looked at Brooke

Brooke Quickly squabbled something down on a piece of paper and laid it on Nathan table as she walked pass and over to the door where Drake was standing waiting for her. It read:

_Nate I'll meet you at the gym for practice. I love you x Brooke x_

Brooke turned to look at the Nathan before she walked out of the classroom and Nathan mimed _'I love you too' _then Brooke smiled and left for the office.

.............

Brooke was walking down the hall with Drake walking next to her. Drake looked over at Brooke and smirked, Brooke looked and saw him she gave him a dirty look.

"What you looking at Drake?" Brooke asked annoyed

"A beautiful girl" Drake replied

"Yeah I maybe beautiful but, I'm Nate's beautiful girl and no one is going to change that not you and defiantly not Lucas" Brooke stopped when she got to the office door. She knocked then heard someone call out come in so she moved her hand towards the door at a snail's pace and laid her hand on the door knob and twisted it then she gradually pushed the door open.

"Hello Miss Davis" Mr. Turner smiled

"Hi sir, so I was told you needed to see me" Brooke was nervous and scared at the same time

"Yeah I did, Erm Brooke I need to know something" Mr. Turned stood up and walked around his desk "It came to my attention that your sister and another girl you know enrolled at the school 3 weeks ago and now they're never turning up, I need to know why so I want you to tell me the reasons for this"

Brooke looked down to the floor and sat in the seat next to her "Honestly sir I don't know what happened to them, they came from new York and moved here to tree hill then they leave and I don't hear from them so I'm not sure where they are so I can't help you"

"Okay Miss Davis and thanking you for your help, if you hear from them or one of them can you get back to me" Mr. Turned smiled then went back and sat down at his desk

"Yes Mr. Turner if I hear from them I'll let you know" Brooke stood up and left his office

'Brogan, Rachel where did you go' Brooke said to herself

"Brooke did you call for me" Brooke turned around and there stood Rachel and Brogan

"Where the hell have you two been and why you here now?" Brooke slightly yelled

"We went back to new York because we got a call from a company and they offered me a job here in tree hill and they offered Brogan one too" Rachel told a shocked Brooke

"Then what happened to Chase?" Brooke asked

"I don't know I thought he was staying with his grandma" Brogan responded

"Yeah so did I but, when you left so did he. The last time I saw him was when he told me he was going to manage a restaurant opposite Karen's cafe. He said he needs to go and sort something out" Brooke informed the girls

"Oh right, so his coming back then" Brogan looked at Rachel and Brooke worried "Oh great"

"Yeah I'm sorry Brogan but, I think so" Rachel piped up

* * *

**So the story is coming to an end soon and I don't know if I am going to do a squeal yet. In the next chapter you will see some more Lucas, Jeyton, Brathan and Chaley. **


	25. Don't Hurt Her Again

**So this is chapter 25, the story is nearly finished. I keep saying the story is going to end soon, but I just don't want it too, so instead of saying how many chapters are going to be left I'm going to end the story by surprise.. Hope you like this chapter because I have been working on it for ages and I just got it right; I had to go over it like 20 times to make sure it was good to post. **

**Author Note: I am so thankful to everyone who has reviewed my stories. I love all my readers even if you don't review the story. I hope everyone has a good weekend and don't forget to review if you want to after you finished reading. **

* * *

It was lunch time; Brooke, Brogan and Rachel were heading for the gym; Brooke was in her swear pants and sweat shirt with her Nike trainers. Brooke was mad at them both for just leaving, but then again she was glad they were back and with her. Brooke pushed the gym doors down and entered laughing with Brogan and Rachel.

"Brooke" Nathan called out

Brooke looked up and smiled when she saw Nathan waving at her; she gave her famous dimpled smile and waved back at him. Lucas looked up and saw Brooke, he loved it when she smiled because of her dimples, but he loved her all together.

"So what's the deal with you and that boy?" Brogan asked pointing to Nathan who was dunking the ball into the basket "When we left you hated both boys"

"Lucas and I got back together, but then I realised I actually still love Nathan so now Nathan and I are dating again and very much in love" Brooke responded looking over at Nathan then seeing Lucas glare at her

"Good I'm glad you're happy sis and I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, but I missed you a lot and I wanted to call you, but I was so busy and had stuff to do" Rachel told Brooke

"I guess it's okay but next time make sure you call text or email me because I was really worried and scared Rach" Brooke hugged Rachel then walked over to her squad

"Okay I promise B" Rachel replied

.............

Nathan was practicing hard; dunking the ball throw the net, jumping high and dodging hits from his team mates. Rachel slowly walked over to him with Brooke watching and dreading what she would say. Brooke stopped and watched the scene.

"Yo Scott" Rachel called out

Both Scott boys looked around, Lucas glared and Nathan smirked at Lucas.

"I mean Nathan, so you can turned back around and carry on with what you were doing" Rachel gave Lucas a dirty look and motioned for Nathan to walk towards her.

"Rach, your back" Nathan smiled

"Yeah I am and for good and I mean for good this time" Rachel enlightened Nathan "So I hear your dating my sister again"

"Yeah I sure am and this time I'm really in love with her" Nathan smirked

"You better be Nathan because if you hurt her and I mean break her again I will personally see to you been beaten up and thrown into the river and this time I'll actually do it" Rachel informed Nathan

"Okay are you kind of a psycho or something?" Nathan questioned

"No, but in my sister's case I might be" Rachel raised her eye brow and left for the bench

.............

Cheer practice and basketball practice was over 30 minutes ago, Brooke was the last one in the changing room. Peyton was meeting up with Jake and Haley was off with Chris straight after practice. Brooke put her pom poms into her bag and left the changing room to meet Nathan outside in the quad with Rachel and Brogan; they had two free periods now. There was no one in site, well that's what Brooke thought until she heard a girl giggled and she knew that sound from anywhere. Brooke carried on walking pass the lockers and to the double doors at the end of the corridor, she walked pass a classroom that looked empty until she saw Lucas and Kenzie kissing and getting passionate; Lucas turned his head to the side because he could feel someone looking at him. Brooke shook her head and carried on walking, and then she heard her name being called.

"Brooke, Brooke" Brooke stopped and turned around to see Lucas looking back at her buttoning up his shirt

"What Lucas, what do you want?" Brooke asked annoyed

"About what you just saw, it was nothing we were just mucking around and..." Lucas got cut off

"It really doesn't matter or bother me what you do with that cheap whore because it's not like I'm your girlfriend anymore remember I dumped you" Brooke really wasn't bothered about what Lucas done anymore because she tried to be his friend and all he done was throw it back in her face or act like she was nothing

"Brooke listen to me please, I didn't want to hurt you. We thought no one was around, we thought everyone was at lunch" Lucas told Brooke

Brook laughed then looked away "You can't hurt me by being with that cheap good for nothing slut Lucas. You won't hurt me because you're nothing to me and neither is she" Brooke looked back at Lucas with a smirk on her face "I don't care what you do anymore Lucas because I wanted to be your friend and you throw it back in my face, you acted like I was nothing and you were so mean to me that I felt so guilty for loving Nathan and not you, but now I know why you were mean to me Luke, you were mean because I picked Nathan and not you, you were mean because I didn't love you" Brooke looked at Lucas who's buttons were done up all wrong "And if you don't mind I have to go and meet my boyfriend who I love and by the way next time you want to confront me don't waste my time"

Lucas watched as Brooke turned around and walked away "Oh by the way Brooke I loved you so much and your wrong the reason I was mean was because I couldn't handle that you loved my brother and not me"

Brooke stopped when she got to the double doors and turned to look at Lucas one more time "I did love you, but as a friend and I wanted to be that with you. You cut me out Lucas and now I have to move on. I said I was sorry Luke, but you didn't want to know" Brooke opened the door and left to meet Nathan

'I'm sorry too Brooke' Lucas whispered to his self.

.............

Brooke was walking to meet Nathan, Rachel and Brogan in the quad. Brooke smiled when she saw Nathan chatting to Rachel and Brogan

"So remember what I aid you break her heart like you did last time I will haunt you down like a dog and feed you to the animals at the zoo after I have killed you painfully" Rachel warned

"I know Rach I heard you earlier and I promise this time I won't hurt her because I can't lose Brooke again; it nearly killed me last time and this time I know she is so precious" Nathan told Rachel before Brooke got to them

"So what you talking about over here?" Brooke asked while approaching them

"Nothing much just talking about how precious you are to me and I won't hurt you again because it nearly killed me" Nathan responded

"Good to know" Brooke smiled then leaned in and kissed Nathan softly on the lips

"Anyway where you been Brookie, cheer practice finished half hour ago?" Brogan asked

"I had to get my things and plus that other jackass of the Scott brother stopped me in the corridor" Brooke answered

"What why?" Nathan asked getting mad

"His still mad that I dumped him for you Nate. He hates me and now I'm done playing his games and trying to befriend him" Brooke told Nathan "I can handle him baby"

"Okay just be careful and please watch him. He can act all goodie goodie, but he is actually a bad boy, badder than me. If you think I was a bad ass you wanna see him when he gets mad" Nathan told a shocked Brooke "Just promise me you'll be careful"

"I promise baby" Brooke kissed Nathan again then she saw Lucas and Kenzie kissing when she looked towards the double doors _'He can't hurt me and he won't'_

.............

Haley was at the library with Chris talking and doing their homework. Haley wanted to do something on the weekend that included everyone. She turned to Chris and smiled

"Chris I have an idea about the weekend" Haley put own her pen

"Yeah okay, what we doing on the weekend?" Chris laughed

"I want to go to my parent's cabin, but as a group for a fun weekend" Haley told Chris

"Okay who we going to invite?" Chris asked

"Brooke and Nathan go as a set, Peyton and Jake go as a set, me and you" Haley replied "We can invite another couple since we have two spear spaces in the SV and at the cabin"

"Okay and who is that?" Chris asked

"I don't know I'll think of someone" Haley sighed

"I know what about Lucas and who ever his with by then" Chris smiled

"Yeah okay, but what about the mess between him and Brooke, I can't be on her bad side again" Haley looked worried

"She'll be okay besides she has Nate and there happy so she won't care" Chris tried to convince Haley

"Okay fine you can invite him and whatever girl his with by then" Haley agreed

"Okay cool, so you going ask everyone and I'll ask Luke" Chris nodded his head and picked his pen back up

"Yep" Haley smiled back and got back to her homework

.............

Brooke and Nathan were with Brogan and Rachel in the quad, Haley and Chris walked up to them with Peyton and Jake shortly behind them. Haley was smiling and Brooke looked worried because she knew what Haley was like when she smiled like that

"Hales what you up to?" Brooke asked out of the blue

"Well Chris and I had an idea and we wanted to tell you guys what it is, but first we need to wait for another couple" Haley replied "OMG Rach you're back and you are???"

"Hey Hales, I see you and Brooke are now friends again?" Rachel sighed

"Yeah we are" Haley smiled

"Oh and by the way this is Brogan, Brooke's best friend from new York" Rachel introduced Brogan

"Well Hello Brogan and it's nice to meet you" Peyton smirked so did Haley

"Yeah nice to meet you two too" Brogan turned to Brooke" So this is the cow that Nathan cheated on you with?"

"Yeah she is and we've got pass that" Brooke notified Brogan

"I know, I just wanted to make sure" Brogan smirked at Haley then turned away

"So guys who we waiting for" Brooke asked

"Well...Erm... Chris thought that... Erm..." Haley was stuttering all over the place and Brooke knew something was up and she knew she wasn't going to like it either

"You're waiting for me" A guy from behind Brooke said, Brooke turned around and looked at Lucas dangerously

"Wait in damn minute, why is he here" Brooke questioned "Haley what is going on?"

"Well now where all here I can now tell you what we're doing this weekend" Haley looked nervous "Okay so Chris and I thought it would be fun to go to my dad's cabin for the whole weekend, Friday till early hours Monday"

Everyone looked at Haley with questioning looks "Yeah okay I think taht is a good idea" Peyton piped up

"Yeah me too" Jake Agreed

"Me three" Nathan smiled

"And me four" Lucas smirked

"What about you Brookie?" Lucas asked

"I'm busy this weekend, but you lot feel free to have fun on this crazy weekend together" Brooke told everyone

"Oh come on baby, I'll miss you too much if you didn't come" Nathan tried to convince Brooke "We can share a room if you want?"

"Nate, I don't want to be anywhere near that jackass so no I'm not going" Brooke crossed her arms across her chest and stood her ground

"Please Brooke, please" Nathan pleaded, he leaned in and kissed Brooke right in front of Lucas who just glared "Pretty please, I'll do anything"

"Anything you say" Brooke said flirty "I'll come on one condition"

"Okay anything" Nathan agreed

"I need you to promise me that you love me and will never break me like you did before and I want you to prove it to me" Brooke told Nathan

"Okay I'll find away to do that before we leave tomorrow" Nathan kissed Brooke again who was now smiling

"Okay I'll come" Brooke smiled "Oh Peyt, what did you need to tell us the other time, before I saw Dean?"

"Oh yeah I wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant, Jake and I are going to have a baby" Peyton squealed "A baby Brooke"

Brooke jumped out of Nathan's harms and ran to hug Peyton and so did Haley "That is well good P Sawyer"

"I am so happy for you mate" Nathan shook Jake's hand and hugged him man style

"How long you know?" Brooke asked all excited

"A month, but I'm 17 weeks along" Peyton explained

"Okay, so you can come to this weekend thing and rest, but have fun at the same time" Haley instructed Peyton

"Yeah I can do that" Peyton smiled while everyone fussed except Lucas who was just staring

"So I'll see you tomorrow at Brooke's house" Lucas told everyone who nodded their heads and he walked off leaving all the commotion

"Peyton I'm going to be an Auntie" Brooke said proudly

Peyton just looked at Brooke smiling and listen to everyone fussing over her and her unborn baby.

* * *

**So the story is coming to an end soon and I don't know if I am going to do a squeal yet. In the next chapter you will see some more Lucas, Jeyton, Brathan and Chaley. **


	26. Your a LIAR

**So this is chapter 26, the story is nearly finished. I keep saying the story is going to end soon, but I just don't want it too, so instead of saying how many chapters are going to be left I'm going to end the story by surprise... Hope you like this chapter because I have been working on it for ages and I just got it right; I had to go over it like 20 times to make sure it was good to post. **

**Author Note: I am so thankful to everyone who has reviewed my stories. I love all my readers even if you don't review the story. I hope everyone has a good weekend and don't forget to review if you want to after you finished reading. **

* * *

The next morning Brooke and everyone else was so excited for the weekend. Brooke had got everything ready for when she picked it up after school. Everyone was meeting at Brooke's house after school including the one person she hates Lucas Scott. Brooke was up and dressed she was juts completing her makeup before she made her way to school. Brooke was the most happiest and popular girl in tee hill at the moment. Since she found out Peyton was pregnant she has been amazed and willing to help anyway she could. Brooke picked up her school bag, her car keys and her phone then left for school. Brooke got into her car when her phone went off, she got a text which said: _**Hey Pretty Girl, I miss you so much. Love you loads and see you at school. Nate xoxoxo. **_Brooke smiled then replied saying: _**Hey handsome, I love you and miss you too. I can't wait to see you at school in a couple of minutes. Brooke xoxoxo. **_Brooke started her engine and left for school. She wasn't looking forward to Lucas being there on the weekend, but at least she had her boyfriend who she loved so much there for company.

.............

Nathan was at school already and waiting for Brooke to arrive; he was so excited about the weekend that he just wanted to see Brooke and kiss her all day long. Brooke's car was pulling up in the car park. Nathan rushed over and opened the door when Brooke parked in her regular spot.

"Hey pretty girl" Nathan opened the door for Brooke

"Hey handsome, nice of you to open the door for your gorgeous girlfriend" Brooke kinked her eye brow and smiled

Nathan smiled leaned into Brooke and whispered "I could do a lot more to you this weekend if you like"

Brooke pulled away from Nathan and looked at him as if to say you serious Nate. Nathan nodded his head and Brooke giggled. Brooke tiptoed and kissed Nathan softly on the lips then she mumbled "Okay how fun we gonna have this weekend bad boy"

Nathan laughed then he replied "A blast and I mean were going to have so much fun pretty girl"

.............

Haley and Chris were at Haley's locker laughing and joking about when Brooke and Nathan walked up to them. Brooke had Nathan's hand around her waist; she always felt safe when she was with Nathan because she has finally forgiven him and trust him to keep her safe.

"Hey guys" Haley smiled and waved as Brooke and Nathan approached them

Brooke waved back "Hey Hales, Chris"

"So you excited about this weekend?" Chris asked Brooke, Nathan and Haley

"Yep sure am" Brooke looked up and gazed at Nathan

"Me too" Nathan looked down and catched Brooke's eyes looking at him as if she was trying to read his mind

"What about you Hales?" Brooke asked

"Yeah actually I am because I'll be with you guys" Haley answered

Lucas saw Brooke, Nathan, Haley and Chris at Haley's locker and decided to go over and see what they were talking about.

"What you talking about guys?" Lucas questioned

"Just about this weekend and if we're looking forward to it" Chris responded "What about you Luke?"

"Yeah I'm looking forward to it thanks" Lucas looked at Brooke who gave him a dirty look

"Good, what a weekend this is going to be" Jake said while walking up behind Lucas

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later" Lucas gazed at Brooke who was glaring at him and he walked away

.............

Brogan was at her locker when Lucas approached her with a smirk on his face. Brogan turned around and glared at him; she didn't like him because he was an arrogant guy who is being horrible to her best friend.

"May I help you?" Brogan was annoyed he was there just looking at her with them sky blue eyes that she loves, but she had to remember Brooke and the hard time he had given Brooke for weeks on end.

"You want to come on this weekend thing as my girl?" Lucas asked

"I wouldn't want to go as your girl no because you're a pig, but will I go yeah" Brogan responded turning to get the rest of her books from her locker.

"Okay that will do, but will you want to share a room with me or you okay to sleep on the couch" Lucas laughed

"I get the room and your ass is on the couch cow boy, now if you don't mind I would like to go and meet Brooke before class" Brogan closed her locker and turned to walk away

"Oh tell Brooke I said hi" Brogan turned to look at Lucas who was smirking. Brooke k new she liked him, but she also liked her friendship with Brooke and didn't want to ruin it.

"Fuck you Luke" Brogan glared

"You wish sweetheart" Lucas sneered

"Yeah want to bet" Brogan turned to walk away again

"Like I said before say hi to Brooke"

"Screw you Lucas" Brogan carried on walking and ignoring Lucas ranting on

.............

Brooke was waiting for Brogan to turn up so they could go to class together. Brogan was a few minutes late because of Lucas and his arrogant self. Brogan was rushing through the corridors of people trying to get to class. Finally she saw Brooke standing at the water fountain waiting for her looking down at her watch; Brooke looked up and saw Brogan coming towards her.

"Hey, what took you so long B?" Brook asked when Brogan had after all go there

"Lucas" Brogan was out of breath

"What about that bastard" Brooke felt annoyed because he is always there and causing trouble like earlier

"He turned up at my bloody locker and asked me if I would accompany him on this weekend thing you lot are doing" Brogan told Brooke seeing the fury Brooke was bubbling up inside

"The nerve of that son of a bitch, how many more people is he going to use, yeah maybe I was wrong for what I did, but that gives him to right to use my best friend" Brooke just about to burst when the bell went "We better be going and if you do come to this weekend B stay away from that waste of space"

"I know Brookie, I understand" Brogan likes Lucas and she wants him ever since she moved to tree hill, but he was Brooke's and she wouldn't do what Haley had done to her because her friendship with Brooke is so more than a relationship with any guy

.............

It was the end of the day now and everyone was at home packing for the weekend except for Brooke because she packed beforehand. Brooke was lying on her belly with her feet up on Nathan's bed watching Nathan packing and walking backwards and forwards. Brooke started giggling to herself and Nathan stopped what he was doing and turned to her

"What's so funny Brooke?" Nathan asked

"Nothing" Brooke replied

"Then what you laughing at?" Nathan got up from the floor and sat next to a still giggling Brooke

"It's just you" Brooke looked at Nathan and she just couldn't stop laughing

"What do you mean missy?" Nathan is still a bit confused

"You're rushing around and looking like a goofy guy who is late for class or something. Nate calm down and pack slowly" Brooke told Nathan "If you want I can help you"

"Nah I'm okay baby girl, I've got just a couple of things to pack then I'm finished and we can do what you want for an hour then everyone will be turning up" Nathan winked in Brooke's direction which made Brooke laugh harder

.............

Brogan had nearly finished packing, she was just packing her makeup and her last outfit, and even though there only staying there for 4 days brogan was packing nearly her whole closet. Brogan put her last pair of heels into her suitcase when she heard a jingle and realised it was her phone. Brogan walked over to her bag and pulled out her phone, it was a text message. Brooke opened the text and began to read, it said: _**Hey sexy, so I'll see you at Brooke's house since you are coming this weekend because I heard you talk to Brooke. Oh and what Brooke said about staying away from me this weekend will be hard because I'll be there always. I know you like me because I can see it in your eyes when you look at me and trust me don't trust Brooke because she used me just to get at Nathan and I don't know if you know that, but she hurt me so bad, so don't blame me for being horrible when she dumped me for that asshole. See you soon. Luke x**__. _Brogan read the text about 5 times, she was debating whether or not to text him back because she don't even know how he got her number and she wanted to know so badly. Brogan decided not to text and asks him when she saw him later at Brooke's house or over the weekend. Brogan knew she was gaining feeling s for him and knows she knows that he knows she has feelings for him. Brogan couldn't believe Brooke and what she done, Brooke made out that Lucas was the bad guy when it was her who used him; so she was angry at Brooke for doing that and for telling her not to date Lucas. Brogan zipped up her suitcase and took it down stairs; she put her suitcase near the door and went to sit in her sitting room and read Lucas's text once more.

.............

Nathan had just finished packing for the weekend; he wanted to ask Brooke and important question, but didn't know how, he put his suitcase near his bedroom door and went to go over and sit next to Brooke. Brooke had a few ideas of what they could do next since they had an hour to kill before they were leaving. Nathan looked at Brooke and saw the smirk on her face.

"So what you want to do now babe?" Nathan asked knowing full well what she was going to say because he saw her expression when he asked

"Well we could have sex" Brooke sat up and kinked her eye brow

"Yeah I guess we could" Nathan leaned in and kissed Brooke softly on the lips.

Brooke pulled away at first then she pulled Nathan's top over his head and flung it to the floor. She kissed him again and this time she deepened the kiss and slowly brushed her tongue along his bottom lip begging for entrance which Nathan agreed to. As they were kissing Brooke was pushing Nathan slowly down so his head was on the pillow; she was on top still kissing him passionately. Brooke sat up and pulled her top off showing her red laced bar, she throw her top to the floor and began kissing Nathan again. Brooke was groaning in between kisses. Brooke slowly unbuttoned Nathan's jeans and pulled them down showing of his Calvin cline boxer shorts which came off as soon as the jeans did. Brooke giggled when Nathan was playing with the back of her bra; she soon unhooked it and tossed it along with her knickers on to the floor where her skirt was. Nathan flipped Brooke over and was now on top of her, he entered her with a firm push which made her moan loudly. Brooke and Nathan both climaxed at the same time, Nathan didn't collapse on Brooke instead he leaned in and kissed her once more before whispering "I love you Brooke Davis, Marry me"

"I love you too Nathan Scott, wait a minute did you just-"

"Marry me"

"OMG, I Erm… Yes, I'll marry you Nathan Scott" Nathan pulled the ring out from his bedside cabinet and out it on Brooke's finger

.............

Haley and Chris were on their way to Brooke's house to meet the others, they were 15 minutes late because they lost track of time and was busy doing something else. Chris was just coming up to Brooke's road when they saw Peyton and Jake talking to Nathan and Brooke; Brogan and Lucas were just parking up. Yep its true Brogan came with Lucas and she is now his officials date this weekend. Brooke saw Brogan get out of the car and anger flashed through her eyes; it was like she was processed or something; she stormed over to his car gave him a dirty glare and grabbed Brogan by the arm.

"Brooke, what you doing?" Brogan asked

"Why in the name of hell did you come from Lucas's car when I told you too stay away from him this weekend?" Brogan asked ignoring brogan's first question

"First of all you can't tell me who I can and cannot see, secondly you're a liar and thirdly I can do whatever I like because you're not my mother Brooke, so yeah leave it alone" Brogan went to walk away when Brooke grabbed her and turned her around

"Don't you dare walk away from me B. What you talking about? Why am I a liar? What has he said" Brooke knew Lucas had something to do with this

"You made out that you was all innocent in this and Lucas was the bad guy when you're the one who used him and crushed him so badly Brooke. Your just so jealous that he can be happy with someone else and not you, well guess what Brooke, he can and he will" Brogan told a shocked Brooke

"No Brogan your wrong, I'm in love with Nathan and I have always been in love with Nathan; I'm not jealous of Lucas and you no way. When I got with Lucas I did actually like him, but I wasn't in love with him B because I loved Nathan and yes I tried to ignore my love for Nathan because of what he had done, but I just couldn't and yes I admit that I hurt him pretty bad, but I apologise for it and he threw it back in my face so what more could I of done huh? I tried everything and it got thrown back in my face so no Brogan I'm not a liar you're just making me out to be one. Lucas was a nice guy, but now I've seen his true colours I truly believe he is bad and when you get hurt; don't come to me because this friendship we have is over and all because you chose that son of a bitch over me" Brooke was being totally honest with Brogan and Brogan's worst fear has happened and Lucas got what he wanted for him to have Brogan and break her friendship off with Brooke. Brooke walked away from Brogan and went to sit in the car they were using for the weekend. Brogan watched Brooke walk away and just stared into the air.

.............

It took them 1 hour and 30 minutes to arrive at the cabin. Haley got out of the 8 seat car. Haley opened the truck and got everyone's suitcases out of it. Everyone was standing near the car looking up at the cabin that looked more like a mansion than a cabin. Haley walked forward to go and unlock the door. She gave everyone a copy of the key just in case they went out at night and got back late.

"Wow this is nice" Brooke said when she walked into the cabin

"Thanks, okay so there are 6 rooms in this cabin looking mansion not including the luxury room which is on the third landed alone. The luxury is unavailable since I haven't got the key for that room, but the rest are for you to chose and room and the key for that room is on the hook next to the door.

Everyone went to get there rooms, Brooke and Nathan got the room next door to brogan and Lucas's room which Brooke hated; Peyton got the down stairs room with Jake while Haley and Chris got the last room on the other side of Brooke and Nathan. Everyone was getting settled in and unpacking. Brooke didn't talk all the way to the cabin and she still wasn't talking except from the comment she mad when they first arrived.

"Brooke are you okay?" Nathan asked sounding a bit concerned

"Nope I'm not fine, I was fine before all of this happened and now I've lost another best friend because of another Scott boy. Nathan this is all you're thought anyway" brooke said in frustration

"And why would you say that?" Nathan looked upset

"Because if you stayed away from Haley then we would have never broken up and I would have never dated that bastard and Brogan and I would still be friends" Brooke cried

"Brooke I am sorry about what happened earlier, but you have to stop bringing up what I had done to you because I know how I broke you and I'm sorry for that too" Nathan told a still crying Brooke

"Yeah I know that Nathan, I'm going for a walk" Brooke got up from the bed wiped her face then went to the door

"Brooke wait, you want me to come with you?" Nathan asked hoping she would agree

"No I want to be alone for a little while" Brooke opened the bedroom door and left down the corridor and outside.

.............

Peyton and Jake were sitting in their room talking about their baby and how excited they for the arrival. Peyton wanted a girl so she could play with her hair and going girly shopping with while Jake wanted a boy who he could teach about girls and basketball. They were now deciding what to call the baby if she was a girl or a boy.

"Okay I have an idea. How about we do this?" Jake just sat listening to Peyton "How about you name the baby with we have a boy and I name the baby if we have a girl, how does that sound?"

"Yeah okay, that solves the name situation" Jake smiled then leaned in and kissed Peyton then he kissed her bump that was now showing.

"Jake can I ask you a question?" Peyton asked

"Of course you can baby, what's up?" Jake answered

"Do you truly love me, I mean really love me?" Jake looked at Peyton a bit confused

"Yes I do Peyt; I love you more than anything else in this world" Jake told Peyton "Why would you ask that?

"I just want to know because I thought we were drifting apart until I told you about the baby. I just wanted to make sure you love me with or without the baby" Peyton looked at Jake who was now smiling

"Of course I loved you before you told me you were preggers babe" Jake kissed Peyton who then felt better

"Good, now come here hot stuff" Jake laughed and Peyton giggled

.............

Brooke was walking through the woods, she needed to think and she needed to get her anger out because she knew she couldn't keep blaming Nathan for everything that goes wrong just because he cheated before; she knew she had forgiven him, but it just won't fade away and she needs it to. Brooke hurt the bushes rustle and got a bit freaked out.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Brooke called out "Who's there anybody"

No one answered so Brooke carried on walking; she was now walking back the way she came. She left a trail so she knows where she is going. It was dinner time and beginning to get dark; so Brooke was picking up her paste and began to walk fast. Then she heard the bushes rustle again.

"Hello Brooke"

"What do you want Luke?" Brooke was already annoyed

"I saw you come in here so I followed you, I thought you might need to talk to someone since you blocked Natey boy out" Lucas told Brooke

"No I don't need to talk, what I need you to do is keep away from me and leave me alone, also I have not block Nate out okay, I just needed time on my own" Brooke replied, she turned around and began to walk towards the cabin

"Brooke I have Brogan, she will have to do since you don't want me. I love you Brooke and always had, but guess what?" Lucas stopped

"I haven't got time for this Lucas" Brooke began to walk

"Nathan hasn't got what I have" Lucas piped up

"And what's that?" Brooke questioned

"A clean name" Lucas saw the look in Brooke's face the look of worry

"And what's that?" Brooke tried to act all brave and hard, but she knows she was going to back down any minutes now

"A clean name is that I have nothing for someone remembering me except from the heart break you cost me, but other than that nothing; unlike Nathan he has a blacklisted name and by this I mean he had a reputation and you know that don't you miss I'll use you whenever I want" Brooke didn't say anything she just walked away and into the cabin; she knew Lucas was right, but that didn't change anything.

* * *

**So the story is coming to an end soon and I don't know if I am going to do a squeal yet. In the next chapter I hope to finish the story, but I just got to think how. Please review**


	27. Were Engaged

**So this is chapter 27, the story is nearly finished. I keep saying the story is going to end soon, but I just don't want it too, so instead of saying how many chapters are going to be left I'm going to end the story by surprise... Hope you like this chapter because I have been working on it for ages and I just got it right; I had to go over it like 20 times to make sure it was good to post. **

**Author Note: I am so thankful to everyone who has reviewed my stories. I love all my readers even if you don't review the story. I hope everyone has a good weekend and don't forget to review if you want to after you finished reading. **

* * *

Brooke walked into the cabin looking mansion; the door slammed behind her, saw everyone sitting at the dining room. She walked further into the cabin and just stared at everyone except from Brogan. The cabin door opened again in walked Lucas, Brooke turned around and looked at Lucas "I'm going to bed" Brooke ran up the stairs

"What about dinner Brooke?" Nathan asked

"Not hungry" Brooke shouted down when she got to the top of the stairs

Nathan sat down and glared at Lucas, who sat next to Brogan at the dining room. Haley and everyone else began to eat except from Nathan; he wanted to know what was going on and he wanted to know what happened when Brooke went for her walk.

"Is Brooke okay Nate?" Jake asked

"Yeah she'll be fine" Nathan tried to sound like he knew what was going on with her went he was totally confused

"Okay, should I do her a plate and put it away?" Peyton stood up to go and get a plate from the cupboard

"Yeah okay that would be great, thanks Peyt" Nathan fake smiled

.............

Brooke got to her bedroom and grabbed the key from the hook outside. She opened the door and flopped herself on the bed; she grabbed the pillow and covered her face, she began to cry. The door opened, but she still didn't move or see who it was; she just stayed with the pillow over face.

"Brooke baby, what's the matter?" Nathan shut the bedroom door and walked over to Brooke sitting on the bed

"Lucas was right" Brooke sobbed

"Right about what?" Nathan looked confused trying to pull the pillow from her face

"About you" Brooke held the pillow tighter to her face when Nathan tried to pull it from her.

"Brooke I'm really confused, I don't understand" Nathan wanted to know what was going on with Brooke all of a sudden

"Your blacklisted and I'm an idiot" Brooke slowly removed the pillow from her face and looked at Nathan. She had red puffy eyes from all the crying and there were thick black lines running down her face from the mascara she was wearing.

"First of all you're not an idiot and secondly what do you mean blacklisted?" Nathan was now well confused he didn't understand at all

"You have a reputation and you cheated on me and that won't go away, you hook up with girls then dump them and if you the girls don't give you what you want then you blows them off I should know huh?" Brooke explained "That's what I mean by you being blacklisted"

"I don't believe this Brooke. This was meant to be a good weekend and you just ruined that by bringing everything up about my past, but what about you Brooke" Nathan stood up and turned to Brooke "You're no angle are you?"

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Brooke questioned while getting up off of the bed

"You know what I mean Brooke, you used Lucas for one, you hooked up with nearly the whole basketball team at the beginning of our relationship, you distanced yourself from me and don't tell me why and you blow me off a couple of times because your thinking about Lucas" Nathan stopped and looked at Brooke's face "Don't look at me like that, you think I don't know about you growing feelings for that waste of space because I do Brooke and you are aren't you?"

Brooke was speechless for the first time ever when they're having an argument "Wow the great Brooke Davis is speechless for the every first time" Nathan shook his head and went to walk out the room when Brooke stopped him by grabbing his arm

"Nathan I do love you I do, but I-I –"

"Brooke stop it, I will always love you and I mean that, but I am fed up of being messed about. Okay I know I hurt you pretty bad and I apologised for it, but I am not going to let you use it every time we go through a bad faze." Nathan told Brooke "If you want me then you can have me baby girl, just let me know" Nathan opened the bedroom door and left Brooke feeling lonely and scared.

.............

Lucas and Brogan and gone up to their room, Brogan wanted to have some fun and so did Lucas. Lucas pushed Brogan against the wall outside their room and began to kiss Brogan. Lucas reached up to grab the key from the hook while still kissing Brogan.

"You're a pretty good kisser B" Lucas smiled while pulling away

Lucas opened the door and walked in with Brogan behind him. Brogan strutted towards the bed and winked at Lucas.

"You coming bad boy" Lucas smiled and nodded moved towards Brogan

"You look so sexy in that dress; I wonder how sexy you'll look without" Lucas grinned

"Let's find out" Brogan untied her dress and let it fall to the ground, she stepped out of it "Now what do you think?"

"Even better" Lucas kissed Brogan's collarbone softly, he sucked on one spot on her neck which ended up making a love bite which you could notice and he liked that

Lucas started kissing Brogan passionately which made her move backwards an flop down on the bed with Lucas on top of her they both laughed then started kissing once more. Brogan was already in her underwear, so she unbuttoned Lucas's jeans and wiggled out of them quickly, he wanted Brogan so badly. Brogan slid up Lucas's top and flung it to the ground. She then slipped her hand down his boxers and began to rub his manhood which made him moan in delight; she smiled at this.

"Are you sure you want this?" Lucas questioned before going further

"Yeah I'm sure Luke"

Brogan kissed Lucas again while slipping his boxers of and flinging them next to his top. He slid her knickers down with on hand and unhooked her bra with his other hand and throws them to the floor. He parted her legs and got in between them. They were both naked at this point and both wanted each other. Lucas slowly entered Brogan who then groaned in pleasure. Lucas was moving in and out of Brogan moaning the same as Brogan was doing. Lucas was about to come and so was Brogan; they both climaxed and groaned with delight. Lucas rolled off of Brogan and turned his head to look at her

"That was fantastic" Lucas smiled "The best I have ever had"

Brogan smiled and looked up at the ceiling "Yeah it was great"

.............

Brooke was in the bathroom to wash her face; she wanted to wash her makeup off because she felt different and wanted to just sleep. She then went into her bedroom and got dressed into her PJ's then slumped down on her bed and pulled the cover over her. She looked at the clock on her wall and it said 7:55pm, she knew it was still early, but she didn't feel like joining her friends down stairs. Brooke heard the door open and shut, she turned around and saw Nathan walking towards her with a sad look on his face.

"Hi" Nathan while sitting on the bed next to Brooke looking down at her

"Hey" Brooke whispered back

"Brooke I'm sorry for what I –"Brooke cut Nathan off

"Nathan don't, please just don't" Brooke looked up at Nathan in big blue eyes "Nathan I love you no one else just you and always you, I'll admit that I have feelings for Lucas, but not the same as I have for you baby"

"Brooke I love you too and always will I keep telling you that, but I need you to want me and not Lucas because I can't live with you wanting him or thinking about him every time where together. I proposed to you for a reason and you haven't told anyone yet" Nathan told Brooke "Why haven't you?"

"Because I-I –"Nathan shook his head and laughed

"I can't do this anymore Brooke, maybe it was a mistake to propose to you after all" Nathan told Brooke

"No Nate, your right, it wasn't a mistake, I'll announce the engagement now" Brooke moved out from the covers and went to cabinet and pulled out the drawer to grabbed her ring, it was a gold band with diamond in it, Brooke loved it when Nathan gave it to her that morning. Brooke out the ring on her finger and went to the door

"Where are you going Brooke?" Nathan stopped Brooke at the door

"I'm doing what you want and I want this too I promise I do" Brooke opened the door and went down the corridor with Nathan following

.............

Brooke ran down the stairs and into the living room where everyone was sitting and talking. Everyone looked up in surprise when they saw Brooke's face redder than ever because she had run so fast down the corridor and stairs; she was panting heavily. Nathan was behind her, trying to catch her up.

"Brooke are you okay?" Haley asked

"Yeah fine, I need to tell you something guys" Brooke's breathing was normal now "It's about Nathan and I"

"Okay where listening Brooke" Peyton sat down in between Jake's legs

Lucas and Brogan had came down stairs 30 minutes before Brooke had, Lucas was sitting on the couch with Brogan on his lap, Brooke saw the love bite and sniggered _'What was I thinking' _She told herself. Lucas was eager to know what Brooke and Nathan had to say.

"Come on Brooke, I haven't got all night" Lucas beckoned

Nathan frowned at Lucas and waited for Brooke to start again "Go on baby, you can tell them now"

"Nathan and I are engaged, he proposed to me this morning" Brooke screamed in joy

"OMG Brooke that is so great" Haley jumped in joy "I am so happy for you and Nate"

"Thank you Haley" Brooke smiled

Lucas was in shock he couldn't believe what he was hearing, he couldn't believe Brooke was engaged to Nathan and he was shocked that she actually didn't have feelings for him after all. Brooke looked at Lucas and smirked evilly.

"I'm happy for you too Brooke" Brogan smiled

Brooke looked at Brooke and gave her a dirty look "Whatever" Brogan looked away in sadness, she had lost Brooke; her bestest friend ever

"Show us the ring then Brookie" Chris came up to Brooke to have a look

Brooke slowly brought her hand up to the side of her face to show everyone the ring, Lucas didn't move from his spot on the couch, he and Brogan just looked from there and they both didn't say another word for about 10 minutes.

"That is gorgeous" Haley was amazed how much taste Nathan had in buying jewellery

"You done a good job mate" Jake patted Nathan on the back gently "Congrats dude"

"Thanks Jake" Nathan smiled "Brooke is my everything and I love her so much that I'm not losing her again"

"Aww that is so sweet" Lucas clapped his hands while getting up when Brogan left his lap "Congrats to the couple who hurt people"

"Okay Luke, that's enough you don't get to do this okay; you don't get to have sex with Brogan as loud as you want because I was next door and you get to interrupt in my announcement because you don't have any right" Brooke was so annoyed with Lucas at this point he was annoying her and she had enough of it

"I don't do I, you didn't listen to me did you Brooke, he is blacklisted; your engaged to Nathan Scott Brooke" Lucas slightly rose his voice

"Don't you raise your voice at me Lucas, I know all about you and what happened to you in your home town; you're not from Tree hill are you Luke, you're a liar and an ass. Nathan may be blacklisted, but so are you" Brooke confessed "I have connections Luke and I found out from somebody that you did what Nathan did, but instead you ran away from it and didn't stick around to find out you would have had kid with a one night stand"

"Wh-at your crazy Brooke because I am not a daddy I would know" Lucas tried to lie his way out

_Flashback – New York - _

_Lucas was sitting in his room waiting for Molly his long term girlfriend to arrive at his house for their staying in date watching a love story film and eating popcorn with a little bit of making out time at the end. There was a knock at his side bedroom door; Lucas got up from his bed and went to open the door. He saw Molly standing at his door with a stick in her hand which Lucas didn't notice at first._

"_Molly baby, hey" Lucas greeted his girlfriend "Come in" _

_Lucas leaned in and gave Molly a soft kiss on the lips. Molly walked into his room; she had a cry stained face and Lucas had just realised something was wrong_

"_Molly is everything okay with you?" Lucas asked sounding concerned _

_Molly shook her head and a tear slid down her face "No"_

"_Baby what's wrong?" _

"_Lucas I need to tell you something, but I need to know first that you won't get mad and leave me alone" Molly looked at floor_

_Lucas slowly put his hand under Molly's chin and lifted her head up so she was looking at him "Never will I leave you baby girl I promise, I love you"_

"_Lucas, I'm pregnant" Molly told Lucas who dropped his hand to his side_

"_You what, you can't be, have you checked" Lucas didn't know what to say or do_

_Molly gave Lucas the pregnancy stick which showed two pink lines for positive "Here's the proof"_

_Lucas took the test and throw it across the room in anger "This can't be happening, I can't do this"_

_Molly looked up in disbelief "Lucas you promised you wouldn't leave me, you told me you loved me" Molly sobbed_

"_I know I did, but that was before I found out you was pregnant" Lucas sat on his bed_

"_We can work this out Luke; we can bring this baby up together. We could get jobs and work hard to make this work" Molly was so convinced that Lucas loved her enough to do this to her, but he didn't_

_Lucas turned his face towards Molly who sat down on his bed"You must be kidding me M, I can't bring up a baby and I won't. I'm sorry, but you either abort it or you're on your own"_

"_Lucas you can't be serious, I love you so much and I know you love me; so why can't this work?" Molly questioned with tears streaming down her face every 2 seconds _

"_I'm sorry, but I am very serious Molly" Lucas admitted_

_End of flashback - _

"No you're not a daddy because she lost the baby, but you knew she was preggers Luke, I know the girl quiet well actually were good friends" Brooke told a shocked looking Lucas and everyone else was just listening "You left her and ran when she told you Luke"

_Flashback – New York – _

_Molly was in hospital because she was bleeding everywhere. She was in her bedroom when she got pains in the stomach' she was about 6 weeks pregnant so she was coming up to her first scan. Molly was screaming in agony, all she wanted was her baby's father Lucas Scott. Her mum and dad didn't know she was pregnant so when they heard there daughter screaming in the night they found it really scary and odd. They called for an ambulance which came straight away since she was only 16 very young to have pains in the stomach._

"_Mum it hurts so much and why am I bleeding?" Molly was frightened "Where's Lucas, I need Lucas"_

"_We can't get hold of him darling, but where trying hard" Molly's dad told his daughter_

"_I need Lucas, I want Lucas" Molly kept saying_

"_Okay darling where going to get hold of him I promise" Her mum replied_

"_Don't promise me, promises don't mean shit" Molly told her mum while trying to sooth the pain she was going through_

"_Doctor why is she in so much pain?" Molly's mum questioned when they got to the hospital_

"_Could your daughter be pregnant by any chance?" The doctor asked _

"_No I don't think so, why do you say that?" Molly's mum looked confused_

_The doctor looked Molly and could see the look on her face when she brought up about being pregnant "Could I speak to Molly alone for a moment please?"_

"_Yeah sure" Molly's mum smiled then turned to her daughter "We'll be outside, just there"_

"_Okay Molly, are you pregnant?" The doctor asked_

"_Yes I am doc, but my parents don't know and I don't want them to know either" Molly told the doctor_

"_Okay, but to be sure your bleeding a lot so I need to check everything is okay wit your baby" The doctor left the scene and went to get the sonogram machine. The doctor came back, molly's parents stayed outside still_

"_Okay watch the screen Molly" the doctor was moving the control around, but there was no sign of a baby the doctor felt bad, but she need to break the news to Molly_

"_Where is it, where is my baby?" Molly asked getting upset "What's happened to my baby? Why can't I see my baby?" Molly's voice was slightly rising_

"_Molly I am so sorry, but it seems you have had a miscarriage" The doctor froze by the sound of Molly's screams "That must have been all the blood and pain you were going through; I'm so sorry Molly" _

_Molly's parents heard her scream and came bursting through her doors with concern looks on their faces "What's wrong dear?"_

"_My baby, it's gone. My baby is gone" Molly bellowed in despair "It's all gone"_

"_What are you talking about darling? What baby?"Molly's father looked confused_

"_My baby dad, it's gone, it's all gone" Molly said in between sobs_

"_You were pregnant, darling why didn't you tell us?"Molly's mum hugged her daughter_

"_Because I was scared and because I was too happy to" Molly answered "It doesn't matter know since I've lost it"_

"_Oh darling I'm so sorry" Both parents said at the same time_

_End of Flashback_

"So what if I did, I was too young to become a dad and I had to do something" Lucas felt his heart sank when she saw Brooke's face turn from happy to angry to sad especially when he caused it. "I couldn't do it okay Brooke, I couldn't deal with a baby then"

"No Lucas, you ran because you're a coward and when she rang you after she had a miscarriage you told her it was for the best, you said and I quote I'm sorry, but I have my own life now and you're not a part of it" Brooke looked at Lucas in disgust "I can't believe you could do that, not the Lucas Scott I dated, but I was wrong after all"

_Flashback – New York – _

_Molly didn't leave her house ever since she lost her baby a week ago, she tried to get hold of Lucas, she found out that he left New York 3 weeks after she confessed she was preggers with his child. Molly sat on her bed wrapped in her quilt with her mobile in her hand; he dialled his number again and waited for his answering machine, but to her surprise he actually picked up._

"_Hello" Lucas answered_

"_Hi Luke, it's me Molly; you know the girl you knocked up then ran away from" Molly replied_

"_Oh hello Molly, what can I do for you?" Lucas asked_

"_I lost the baby Luke, I had a miscarriage. I went through so much pain during in that time and I bled a lot; all I wanted was you I called out for you a bunch of time, but my parents couldn't get hole of you at all then I find out you moved to Tree Hill. Thanks for telling me we were over Luke" Molly could feel the anger boiling up inside her_

"_Molly I was too young to be a dad okay, I had to do something, so I left with my mum to come here; it's a small town where nobody knows who I am and my past life. Anyway maybe a miscarriage is for the best, I'm sorry, but I have my own life now and you're not a part of it" Lucas explained to Molly_

"_No Lucas, you told me you loved me, you told me you would never leave me and guess what you did. You're a pig Lucas Scott and I hate you for what you did to me. I hope you go to hell" Molly hung up the phone and that was the last Lucas had head from her_

_End of flashback_

Lucas remembered all the way back to 2 years ago, he did bail on his pregnant girlfriend and he left without giving her any notice at all. Lucas snapped out of it and looked up at Brooke and everyone else.

"I did and I'm sorry for what I did. I'm a pig I know and a loser, but guess what Brooke I love you and always will, but I'm done with you and all of it" Lucas walked to the stairs

"Lucas I don't need an apology from you because you don't owe me one, but guess who does Molly and she had been waiting for ages, but you never gave her one. I moved here to tree hill because I had bad memories from New York with my ex and ex bestfriend and I was with her all the time and so was Brogan, so guess what Luke I didn't know nothing about you until she rang me and we started talking and she told me your last name" Brooke turned to face Lucas "I can't believe I dated you Luke"

"Wait a minute, it was you. You're the one who done that to Molly. Lucas bloody Scott you're the biggest ass I have ever known. I can't believe I slept with you" Brogan was shocked to hear all this about what his like "I like you Lucas just like Molly did and I slept with you because I wanted to, you got Molly pregnant and you left her; she cried for months I was there with her and Brooke. You ruined my friendship with Brooke as well and I was stupid enough to believe you over when she had been there for me."

"Brogan I'm sorry, I slept with you because I like you too, I do so much and I screwed up with Molly I know, but I want to be with you. I am finally getting over Brooke because I started to like you before we slept together" Lucas admitted "I like you B and I want to be with you"

Brogan didn't know what to say, she was angry at him, but she was also crazy about him. She knew he had a past and that's where it should stay the past.

"Brooke I'm sorry I called you a liar and all that, but I want to be with Lucas. I know he has a past, but so do you and I, even Nathan has a past and properly everyone in here. I want to be with him sorry" Brooke looked at Brogan then back at Lucas

"Okay here it is B, you can be with whoever you like, I don't care or mind" Brooke told Brogan "Lucas stay away from me and I'll be fine, you can shag who you want when you want, I don't give a shit and as for you B, Molly is my friend and I don't care if it was in the past, Lucas bailed on her and she hasn't forgotten yet and neither have I"

Brooke walked pass Brogan, then Lucas and up the stairs while everyone was speechless they didn't expect to have a weekend like this.

"She'll be okay" Nathan told everyone whilst following Brooke up the stairs

* * *

**So the story is coming to an end soon and I don't know if I am going to do a squeal yet. I want to thank everyone for reviewing my story, I'm happy you guys did. In my next chapter I am going to try and finish it, it's just I don't want to, but I'll try.**


	28. What you playing at?

**So this is chapter 28, the story is nearly finished. I keep saying the story is going to end soon, but I just don't want it too, so instead of saying how many chapters are going to be left I'm going to end the story by surprise... Hope you like this chapter because I have been working on it for ages and I just got it right; I had to go over it like 20 times to make sure it was good to post. **

**Author Note: I am so thankful to everyone who has reviewed my stories. I love all my readers even if you don't review the story. I hope everyone has a good weekend and don't forget to review if you want to after you finished reading. **

* * *

Lucas smiled at Brogan and ran over to her, he picked her up and twirled her around; he put her down and kissed her gently on the lips. Haley couldn't believe what she just heard him too epically to a girl who was young and needed him there and he just blow her off.

"What the hell Lucas?" Haley had anger in her eyes

"What Hales? What's wrong?" Lucas asked turning to her

"Don't play stupid with me, what kind of guy leaves his pregnant girlfriend then turns her away when she tells you she had a miscarriage" Haley wanted to hit Lucas so much, but she held back "No kind of guy would do that and I'm surprised you did"

"Haley that's in the past now, can we forget about it and move on?" Lucas went to hug Haley, but she back away

"No Lucas, I can't do that because you're a monster; who left a pregnant girl and fled over here to tree hill without even telling her" Haley shouted in despair "Your sick Lucas just sick"

"Dude, how could you do that?" Jake questioned "I don't know how you did. Mate Peyton's pregnant and you don't see me leaving her, I'm young to be a dad, but I'm sticking around"

"I know and if she told me know then I would have stuck around, but that was then and this is now" Lucas told everyone that was listening

"Yeah maybe it was, but that is still wrong dude" Chris butted in

"Sorry but if everyone has finished, I'm going to bed" Lucas walked to the stairs and to his room

.............

Brooke was in her room lying in the bed again, she was facing the window, so she couldn't see who was in the room with her. Brooke rolled over and smiled at Nathan when she saw him slide in the bed next to her. She leaned over and placed her head softly on his chest, trying to do hurt him.

"Are you okay Brooke?" Nathan asked

"Yeah I am now that I have my fiancé here with me" Nathan grinned at the word fiancé

"Did you just call me your fiancé?" Nathan questioned

"Yeah why aren't we engaged?" Brooke asked a little concerned and looked up at Nathan

"No we are I'm just shocked and happy to hear the word I guess" Nathan looked down at Brooke and kissed her softly on the lips "I'm happy you know that Brooke, I have what I want; you, me against the world"

"I love you Nathan Scott" Brooke told Nathan before placing her head back on his well built chest

"I love you too" Nathan responded and Brooke smiled, she loved hearing those words especially from Nathan.

.............

Haley, Chris, Peyton, Jake and Brogan were all sitting in the living room in silence, no one has talked since the Lucas and Brooke argument and then after the Lucas and everyone else argument. Brogan was sitting in the corner looking at the window, Haley was sitting in between Chris's legs in the other corner talking about the start of the weekend while Jake was sitting on the couch with Peyton's head on his lap talking about baby things and about Brooke and Nathan's announcement. Lucas was upstairs and so were Nathan and Brooke.

"What a start to the weekend huh?" Haley sighed "I was so not expecting this though?"

"I know Hales, neither was I" Peyton seconded Haley

"Maybe I shouldn't have invited Lucas, when I knew Brooke and him were on bad terms" Chris admitted

"I told you not too Chris" Haley told Chris

"I know and next time I'll listen to you baby" Chris kissed Haley's neck

Brogan turned her head towards the others faster than a BMW "Wait one god dame minute, how dare you say that?" everyone looked at Brogan in shock "Lucas deserves to be here no more than Brooke does"

"Maybe your right Brogan, but who asked your opinion anyway" Haley looked at Brogan in anger

"No one did, but – "Brogan began

"Exactly no one did, so sit your pretty ass down and stay out of the convo" Haley snapped while cutting Haley off.

"You can't talk to me like this, who you think you are" Brogan barked back at Haley

"First of all who do you think you are and secondly I'm Haley James and this is my cabin and you were only invited because Brooke wanted you here, if I had my way you would have not have made it to the cabin because you're a bitch and everyone knows that even Brooke knows it now" Haley looked like she was about to explode.

"How rude are you" Brogan went back to sit in the corner and continued to look out of the window into the night air.

"Thank you" Haley snickered "See I can be nice when I wanna be"

"You sure can sweetheart" Chris laughed

_Next morning –_

Brooke opened her eyes and looked at the time; it was 6:00 in the morning. The sun was shining; Brooke slowly slides out of bed because she didn't want to wake Nathan up who was sound asleep next to her. She went to get dressed, she didn't have shower because she was going for a run and was going take one when she got back. Brogan was wearing pink shorts, a purple sports bra and a pink tank top. Brooke grabbed a piece of pink paper from the cabinet next to the bed and wrote Nathan a not then she grasped her baby blue iPod and left the cabin for her run.

Nathan woke up about an hour after Brooke had gone; he reached over to her, but noticed she wasn't there. He called out her name and got no answer. He got up and looked In the bathroom, but she wasn't there. He then turned and saw the not she had left him. He read the note which said:

_Hey Fiancé, I know you're properly looking for me and can't find me anywhere. Sorry I got up so early and wasn't there when you wanted a cuddle because I know you like to be cuddled before you get out of bed, but I wanted to go for a run and I know what you're thinking; you could have come with me. I didn't want to wake you up, so I left. I'll see you soon baby. And don't forget I love you loads._

Nathan smiled at the letter then folded up and out it in his jacket pocket before lying back down _'Maybe today will be a better day'_ Nathan thought to himself.

.............

Lucas was up early also, he slipped out of his bed next to Brogan and got dressed he decided to go for a run just liked Brooke. Lucas grabbed his IPod and headed for the door. Lucas needed to think so he thought a run would be good.

"Luke where you going?" Brogan asked

"Erm... for a run" Lucas turned and smiled

"Oh, would you like some company?" Brogan asked

"Baby I just need to think, so I would like to be on my own at the moment" Lucas replied

"Okay then, maybe see you later2 Brogan smiled and Lucas nodded, he left the room for his run

.............

Brooke was listening to Glee don't stop believing, she was half way through the woods, she need some time alone from everything. She wanted this weekend to be fun, but it started off a nightmare and she really thought it was going to end badly. Brooke saw someone running towards her. Brooke began to slow down when the figure got closer.

"Brooke, hey" the figure took on head phone out and smirked

"Don't you hey Brooke me" Brooke pressed pause on her IPod

"I know you're upset with me, but can't we put it behind us and look forward?" the figure asked

"You're kidding right" Brooke questions sarcastically "You have to be kidding"

"Brooke I'm being seriously, you have to let this lie" Lucas told Brooke

"No Lucas, I don't. What I need you to do is leave me alone" Brooke walked around Lucas and carried on running

.............

Nathan had just got out of the bath, he walk into the bedroom with a towel around his bottom half. He was looking through the wardrobe for something to wear. Nathan kept looking at his phone looking to see if Brooke has called him or left him any messages. Nathan was about to pull the towel away when the bedroom door opened and Brogan stood in the door way.

"Hey Brogan, what you doing here?" Nathan asked in surprise

"Looking for Brooke, but I see she isn't here" Brogan laughed "Is she dodging me or something?"

"Well I don't know and I don't really want to get into all this drama between you and my fiancé" Nathan admitted

"Yeah I know, do you know when she'll be back" Brogan asked

"Nope, she didn't say" Nathan replied "Sorry"

"Okay well I'll be going" Brogan turned to walk away and then she stopped and turned to face Nathan again "Oh by the way nice body Nate"

Nathan looked at Brogan and slightly smiled; Brogan left the room and shut the door behind her.

.............

Brooke was running up to the cabin, she has had enough of running and decided to go back and rest for a little while, since she had been out for 3 hours or so. Brooke ran up to the front of the cabin and smiled when she saw Nathan through the window that leads to the kitchen; he had pancakes on the plate he had in his hands. Brooke then saw Brogan struts into the kitchen and over to Nathan, Brooke's smiled faded by now. Brogan sat on Nathan's lap and took a pancake off of Nathan's plate and ripped of a piece and fed it to Nathan. Brooke was watching this to see what Nathan would do next. Brogan leaned in and kissed Nathan on the lips softly and gently. Brooke had anger in her eyes. Before Brooke could see what Nathan would do she burst in and shocked both of them. Peyton and Jake plus Haley and Chris came flying in to see what was happening. Brooke pressed pause on here IPod and just glared.

"OMG, what's going on?" Haley asked

"Brooke what's wrong?" Peyton asked when she saw the anger in Brooke's eyes

"Brooke are you okay?" Chris asked

"Brooke" Jake called out

Lucas came running from where the car was parked when he heard all the commotion

"What the hell is going on in here?" Lucas shouted "Brooke what's wrong? Why are you looking at them like this?"

Brooke just stood there ignoring everyone's questions; she was just glaring at Nathan and Brogan who looked at each other with guilt in their eyes. Brooke pulled her earphones out and slowly placed her IPod on the coffee table in front of her not losing eye contact with the two in front of her "I saw you" was all Brooke said

"Brooke sweetie, what did you see?" Peyton questioned looking confused

"I saw what they did?" Brooke's voice sounded dull there was no emotion in her voice at all

"What did you see Brooke" Lucas asked "Tell me Brooke"

"Brooke are you feeling okay? Do you need to lie down?" Haley sounded really concerned

"How could you do that to me after everything that happened last time Brogan?" Brooke still ignored everyone; it was like no one was there except from her, Nathan and Brogan.

"Brooke you're scaring me, please tell what happened?" Lucas's voice was echoing in Brooke's head

"Ask her" Brooke pointed at Brogan then she turned and ran up the stairs

"Brooke baby wait, I can explain. Please wait" Nathan ran after Brooke, but Lucas stopped him before he could get to the door

"What have you done?" Lucas asked

"Mind your own business Lucas and for your information it was her not me" Nathan turned and nodded at Brogan

.............

Lucas turned and looked Brogan ad so did everybody else. Lucas walked up to Brogan and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't" Lucas had figured it out he knew what was going on because he could read it all over Brooke's face

"Lucas please... I Erm..." Brogan saw the anger boil up in Lucas's eyes

"I asked you a question so answer it" Lucas's voice was slightly rising

"Fine" Brogan backed down

"Going on then" Lucas told her

"Yes" Brogan whispered

"Why?" was all that Lucas could manage to say

"I don't know, I guess it was pay back to Brooke" Brogan admitted

"What did she do to you huh?" Lucas was shouting now

"Don't worry about it okay" Brogan went to walk away

"And where the hell do think you're going bitch?" Lucas grabbed Brogan by the arm "Could you leave us alone for a minute please"

Haley, Chris, Peyton and Jake agreed and left the scene.

"Let go off me jackass" Brogan yelled

"Not until you tell me everything and I mean everything" Lucas told Brogan

"Fine, but first get your filthy dirty nasty hands off of me" Brogan sniggered

"So first off all you never wanted me did you? You used me to come on this trip where you could try and ruin Brooke's relationship with Nathan" Lucas walked around the room in disbelieve "And I feel for it, so the sex was fake as well"

"No baby, the sex wasn't fake, but your right about everything else" Brogan smirked

Lucas looked up at Brogan with hatred in his eyes. Brogan laughed "Why you gotta look at me like that?"

"You disgust me Brogan, that's why" Lucas replied

"Aww right back at you" Brogan turned to look outside in the day light "Isn't a nice day today?"

"Quit playing games. I'm not in the mood" Lucas informed her

"I'm not playing Games Luke, I want to go for a walk" Brogan turned around

"I don't care what you want Brogan, you're not going anywhere until you tell me everything" Lucas responded

"Fine I'll tell you" Brogan sat down in the chair and looked up at Lucas "Brooke is a whore; she is a dirty whore you slept with Chase"

Lucas stared at Brogan in confusion. Someone walked in on Brogan and Lucas

"What?"

* * *

**So the story is coming to an end soon and I don't know if I am going to do a squeal yet. I want to thank everyone for reviewing my story, I'm happy you guys did. In my next chapter I am going to try and finish it, it's just I don't want to, but I'll try.**


	29. The end Thinking about the future

**So this is the last chapter now, I might write a squeal so look out for it. I was so happy writing this story and I didn't want it to end, but eventually it had to. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Author Note: I am so thankful to everyone who has reviewed my story and I am grateful for you ready it too. I love all my readers even if you don't review the story. **

**Thinking about out future**

Brooke was in her room, packing her bag; she wanted to leave the cabin and be back at her house alone, without the heartbreak she is feeling now. Brooke looked behind her when she saw Nathan walk into the room shutting the door behind him. Brooke walked pass him and over to the bathroom to get her toiletries.

"Brooke, what you doing?" Nathan asked

"Leaving, I'm going back home Nate" Brooke replied

"Why Brooke?" Nathan questioned. Brooke stopped in her tracks and stared at Nathan is disbelieve.

"You have got to be kidding me, this happens to me again and you cause my pain again and your asking me why I don't want to be by you" Brooke was shocked

"Nothing happened and nothing was going to happen" Nathan tried to convince Brooke

"She kissed you Nathan" Brooke was shouting now "She fucking kissed you"

"I know she did and I pushed her away before you burst in. You have to stop all this Brooke" Nathan admitted

"I can't okay, I can't stop all this because it haunts me every time something like this would happen" Brooke confessed "I just can't and I'm sorry"

"What can I do for all this to go away?" Nathan asked

"I guess the only way this could all happen is if I kiss someone else to get even" Brooke didn't want to, but they had to do something

"Okay who?" Nathan agreed

"Lucas is the only one here that is free" Brooke looked at Nathan

"Okay, fine you do whatever you have to Brooke. Just remember I love you so much" Nathan walked to the door "I'm going for a walk Brooke, this is all up to you now, but I hope you don't go through it"

"Okay see you soon Nate, bye" Brooke sat on the bed and breathed out

.............

Nathan was walking down the stairs when he heard Lucas and Brogan arguing then he heard Brogan call Brooke a whore who slept with Chase. He walked into where ever they were and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What"

Brogan turned and looked at Nathan while Lucas turned around and looked pass Nathan and at the brunette on the last step.

"You have got to be kidding me Brogan, why would you say something like that?" Nathan asked

"Because it's true" Nathan turned around and looked at Brooke standing behind him

"Pardon" Nathan was so gobsmacked "So you're telling me that you slept with your best friend's boyfriend"

"No I didn't" Brooke had tears in her eyes

"Then what you saying?" Nathan questioned

"I'm saying that they weren't together when I slept with him" Brooke explained to everyone

"That isn't the point you know I liked him and you still slept with him" Brogan told Brooke "He was off limits"

"The difference is Brogan, Nathan and I are together, you and chase wasn't together and no you never told me you likes him you liar; you told me nothing" Brooke replied

"Whatever Brooke, you're still a whore and for your information we were never best friends" Brogan informed Brooke "The real reason I came here to tree hill is to get revenge on what you did, so when I heard you and Natey boy broke up so I was going to make my move, but then I wanted the other Scott boy instead and I knew you two broke up as well, but when I came to see you in the cafe you were back together, so I was going after Nate again"

"Good to know" Brooke looked at Nathan who was speechless "Nate"

"I'm going out for a walk" Nathan walked to the door

"I'll come with you" Brooke sounded all cheery

"Nah I need to be away from you, because this is too much for me to take in" Nathan replied "Do what you like Brooke, I don't know what to say to you, were through Brooke; me and you are not together anymore. I need some time"

Nathan walked over to the door "Nathan wait please" Nathan turned to look at Brooke; he shook his head then carried on walking, he left the cabin in seconds. Brooke watched as he walked away, she then ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of vodka that she took out into the woods with her. Lucas grabbed another bottle and followed her out of the house without a thought.

.............

Brooke walked further into the woods she found a wooden stump and slumped herself down on it and turned the top of the bottle to open it. Lucas wasn't far behind her, he saw her sitting down. Brooke didn't want to kiss Lucas; she didn't even want to be near him or get revenge on Nathan because she did love Nathan no matter what just happened. Brooke took a gulp of the vodka then moved the bottle away from her mouth

"Brooke" Lucas called inches away from her

"What do you want?" Brooke replied

"To see if you are okay?" Lucas walked over to her and sat down beside her on the other wooden stump

"No I'm not fine and this is all your fault" Brooke took another gulp of the alcohol "If you didn't agree to come on this nightmare of a weekend then you wouldn't have brought that bitch and none of this would have happened"

"Brooke listen, I'm so sor-"Lucas started

"Sorry, yeah yeah so everyone keeps saying. There sorry" Brooke ranted "Well here's a tip, don't do it then you wouldn't have to say sorry in the first place; would you?"

"What do you want me to say Brooke; that your right it is all my fault" Lucas took the bottle of vodka from Brooke's clutch and took a gulp himself

"Yeah that's what I want you to say because guess what" Brooke turned to look at Lucas "It is"

"Stop it Brooke, stop blaming everything that goes wrong on me because it isn't my entire fault" Lucas took another gulp

By now they were both drunk and the bottle was half empty "Whatever Lucas" Brooke stood up to fast and started swaying "I need to get back; I need to talk to Nathan"

"Brooke first of all sit down, you stood up to fast and secondly Nathan isn't there he went for a walk remember" Lucas laughed

"Oh yeah, he did" Brooke giggled "So I'll stay here and get drunk with you, the boy I hate"

Lucas sat back down and took the bottle out and began gulping the contents down, and then passed the bottle to Brooke "Want anymore?"

Brooke grabbed the bottle and swigs at it then gulped down the rest of the contents that was left, they were both smashed out there faces and could hardly stand.

"Aww it's all gone" Brooke pouted

"Don't worry Brooke, I took another bottle" Lucas pulled out the other bottle and waved it in front of Brooke

"Good boy, maybe I don't hate you after all" Lucas laughed and so did Brooke

.............

Nathan was deep in the woods, he was thinking about what happened at the cabin an hour ago. He wanted to go back; he was hoping and wishing that Brooke wouldn't do anything with Lucas even if they were broken up. Nathan just kept walking deeper and deeper into the woods; he didn't know where he was going, but he just kept walking.

.............

Brooke and Lucas were totally smashed, they couldn't even walk. Brooke tried to get up but, she fell back down again "I can't stand" She giggled to Lucas

"Don't worry Brooke, neither can I" Lucas laughed "How we gonna get back?"

"I don't know and right now I don't give two shits" Brooke giggled again

"Okay so what we going to do know. Were smashed and out of alcohol" Lucas asked

"We can talk or we can I don't know" Brooke tried to speak, but it came out slurry

Lucas sat down next to Brooke and smiled at her "We could make out"

"I don't think so buddy, remember you hated me and I ruined your life" Brooke patted Lucas on the chest then looked away

Lucas never too his eyes off Brooke, he turned her face towards him with his hands and stared into her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips lightly; Brooke pulled away quickly "What the hell you doing Lucas, I maybe smashed, but I still know what's going on" Brooke stood up too fast that she fell down again. Brooke got up slowly this time and began walking towards the way they came.

"Brooke I'm sorry, I-I-I"Lucas staggered

"You what huh?" Brooke turned back to Lucas

"I thought maybe because Nathan broke your relationship off that we could erm, get together again" Lucas looked at Brooke.

Brooke stared at Lucas with glassy eyes "Well you thought wrong" Brooke walked off into the woods and back to the cabin.

………….

Nathan was in his room when Brooke stumbled in drunk. Nathan was shocked when he could smell the vodka on Brooke's breath "What the hell Brooke"

"Natey boy" Brooke smiled "I love you baby"

"Brooke what have you been doing?" Nathan asked ignoring Brooke's comment before

"Well after you ran out on me, I ran into the woods with a bottle of vodka and Lucas followed; so we got smashed" Brooke told Nathan "And now Brookie is sleepy" Brooke jumped onto the bed and laid her head onto the pillow

"What happened after you got smashed Brooke?" Nathan was worried "Brooke"

"Nothing happened except for Lucas trying it on with me" Brooke confessed to Nathan "He kissed me"

"And what did you do?" Nathan was so eager to know

"I pushed him away and came back here" Brooke answered

"Oh" Brooke opened her eyes still felling tried and sleepy, but she found a smirk on her face

"Why so surprised Natey..... Oh wait I know why, you actually believed I would sleep with Lucas to get revenge on you and what you did with Haley and then Brogan" Brooke sat up quickly felling a bit light headed, but not backing down "You actually though I would do that.... well news flash buddy, I'm not that kind of girl anymore and that is all down to you. I love you Nate and I love Haley and I did love Brogan, but it still hurts all of it"

"Brooke I didn't mean to Erm sound Erm..." Nathan stopped for a second to get his words together in his head

"Let me finish for you. You didn't mean to sound surprised or you didn't mean to make me sound like a whore or a slut maybe" Brooke answered for Nathan "Well guess what Mr. Hot shot, I'm not a whore or a slut. I'm just me Brooke Penelope Davis who is deeply and truly in love with you Nathan Royal Scott and I so don't want to lose you ever"

"Actually Brooke what I was going to say was that I didn't mean for it to sound like I was surprised it was meant to sound like relief because I knew you wouldn't do it to me even though I did hurt you and I am truly sorry for everything" Nathan sat on the edge of the bed and kissed Brooke softly on the lips

"Apology except why because I love you" Brooke giggled and Nathan laughed

"I love you too baby" Brooke smiled and kissed Nathan again

.............

It was 5:00 Sunday evening and school started again the next day. They all had to be back home to get some sleep for school. No one expected the weekend to go the way it did. Lucas and Brooke arguing, Nathan dump Brooke then gets back to her. Peyton and jack staying near enough in their room for quite, Haley and Chris doing god knows what and then finally Brogan revealing all to Lucas and Nathan then Brooke and Brogan having s massive argument. Brooke hasn't talked or looked at Brogan since she found her kissing Nathan. Brooke was in her room packing for their ride home; she didn't want to get into a car with Brogan, bit she really had no choice since there was one car. Nathan had packed his things and gone to get something to eat before they headed back.

"Nathan" Brooke shrieked from upstairs

Nathan heard Brooke screaming and ran up to see what was wrong. Nathan got to their bedroom door and opened it slowly just in case she was dead or something. Nathan opened the door and was shocked

"Brooke baby, what are you doing?" Nathan asked when he saw Brooke sitting on her suitcase which was place next to their bed

"Trying to close this stupid thing, but it just won't close and I don't fricking now why and now it's getting on my bloody nerves" Brooke complained "Natey baby will you help little pretty me please"

Nathan roared with laughter, Brooke looked up at him with an 'Does it look like I'm smiling' Nathans aw the look on Brooke's face and stopped quickly; Nathan helped Brooke up "Let me try"

Brooke stood up and sat on the bed watching Nathan trying to close the suitcase. Nathan had finally closed it after 5 minutes and looked at Brooke who was now smiling. Nathan got up and was about to walk out the room

"Thank you hot shot" Brooke patted Nathan's ass as he walked to the door

"You're welcomed sexy" Nathan answered

"Nate wait" Nathan turned around and looked at Brooke "Are we still engaged?"

"Yeah we are beautiful, you know that ring on your finger that signals that I love you and I want to marry you" Nathan responded

"Good and Nathan I love you too" With Brooke saying that Nathan left the room and went back down stairs.

.............

Everyone was down stairs with their thing, Brooke in Nathan's arms, Haley and Chris kissing every 10minutes, Peyton with her fiancée and a little bump and Lucas standing on one side and Brogan on the other. Brooke walked to the car; she leaded up everyone's suitcase including Brogan and Lucas's. Everyone got into the car sitting in the same places as they did on the way there, but the atmosphere was bigger than usual.

"So good weekend huh?" Haley said sarcastically

"Yeah wicked"

"Oh what a fun weekend I've had"

"I wouldn't change it for anything better"

"Wicked, I loved the whole weekend"

"So loved it"

"What fun, we should do it again sometime"

Haley laughed at all the comments that were made "Chris and I take full reasonability for what has happened over the weekend since Chris and I planned it. I will say now that I am sorry and I did totally think the weekend would go differently and we would all have so much fun. I should have known that Lucas and Brooke would cross paths, but I wasn't expecting the whole Brogan drama" Haley apologised "I will say again Chris and I are deeply sorry"

"We forgive you" everyone shouted except from Lucas and Brogan"

Everyone looked at the two. Brogan looked all around herself

"I don't know you bunch of people, I only came on this stupid trip because this loser sitting next to me invited me and he only went because he knew Brooke would go" Brogan spoke up

"Don't listen to this sad thing they call Brogan because she doesn't know what she's saying" Lucas looked around the car and saw everyone looking at him

"Whatever Lucas, know gives a fuck why you and that bratty girls sitting next you came on this weekend, but this whole weekend ended in disaster because you two came" Brooke sighed "I bet if you two didn't come, this weekend would have been better"

"I second that" Nathan agreed

"Me too, sorry Lucas and Brogan but ii agree with Brooke and Nathan" Peyton put her hand up

"Okay so no more blaming people. Where going to just go home and do our own things" Chris tried to change subject

"Wait one minute Brooke, if you didn't notice but me wanting to come to this stupid weekend thing was because of you and Lucas. I wanted to come with Lucas because you forbid me to date him and ii wanted to prove a point, which I did" Brogan turned in the car to look at Brooke's expression on her face

"And what was that smart ass or shall I say skanky bitch" Brooke asked

"That I can what who I want and when I want. Neither you nor anyone can tell me otherwise" Brogan turned back to the front and Brooke sighed

"And I proved that Lucas didn't and does not want you, he wants me, but can't have me" Brooke still had a headache from the drinking the following day, but she got on with it.

"Whatever, I don't care now. When we get back to tree hill I am so leaving because I want to get so far away from you and these stupid people and live my life differently" Brogan crossed her arms.

"These people are not stupid, but anyway you leave and don't come back because to be honest tree hill would be a better place without you here" Brooke spat

The whole car went quite. And hour had passed and Chris was near tree hill. Brogan looked out of the window and recognised the street "STOP" Chris put his foot on the brake hard

"What?" Chris asked annoyed like everyone else

"I want to get out now" Brogan told the whole car

"Okay fine, go. Bye" Brooke smiled. Brogan opened the door and jumped out

"Open the boot then I need my bag" Brooke took the keys off of Chris and jumped out of the door as well

Brooke walked to Brogan and opened the boot door for Brogan; she grabbed her bag and walked towards her Nan's house. "You're welcome bitch" Brooke shouted

"Yeah whatever slut" Brooke shouted back. Brooke sniggered and got back into the car. "Let's go home" Brooke told Chris who started up the car and drove to tree hill.

............

It has been 4 weeks since the weekend to Palm Beach. Everything was going okay until Brooke realised she was late on her period. She grabbed her phone and looked at the calendar. It was the 4th of May and she was due on her period 22nd of April. Brooke pressed speed dial and waited for the person to answer.

"Hello" The voice answered the phone

"Hey, are you busy I need to tell you something?" Brooke asked

"Nah, I was just going to the mall to get the last bits before the baby is here" The voice replied

"Can I meet you there, I need to get something myself" Brooke asked

"Of course you can Brooke, meet me in 10 minutes in the car park" The voice instructed

"Okay and thank you Peyton" Brooke was really thankful

"You're welcome, see you soon girlie" Peyton rung up the phone.

Brooke was already dressed so she slipped on her new wedges she brought and grabbed her car keys and left her house feeling worried and slightly nauseous. Brooke started the engine when she jumped into her car and drove to her destination.

………….

Peyton was already in the car park with Haley waiting for Brooke to arrive. Nathan, Jake and Chris were all at the river court playing basketball, Brooke's first instinct was to ring Nathan and tell him she was late, but instead she called her bestfriend. Brooke pulled up and parked next to Peyton.

"Hey" Peyton greeted Brooke first

"Hey Peyt" Brooke turned her head and saw Haley standing next to Peyton with her arms crossed "And Haley"

"Brooke" Haley said after

"Why did you call her to come as well?" Brooke asked

"No the question is why didn't you call me?" Haley felt hurt when she heard Brooke sya that to Peyton.

"Because I needed to talk to someone and I thought you would be with Chris because that's where you seem to be all the time" Brooke was totally honest "I'm sorry H, I promise next time I'll call you both"

"Okay, anyway why did you wanna meet up?" Haley changed the subject

"Well I was just going to talk to Peyton over the phone, but she mentioned she was coming to the mall so I decided to meet her instead and taht way I could get what I needed" Brooke told both girls

"Okay, so what is it you need to get?" Peyton questioned

"I need to go to the chemists, I'm late I mean really late like 3 weeks late" Brooke confessed to her two best friends "I think I might be pregnant"

"OMG Brooke that is great" Haley saw the look on Brooke's face "Isn't it?"

"I don't know, I'm just scared what Nathan might think or do" Brook leaned on her car and looked at Haley and Peyton

"Right Brooke the first step is to make sure, so let's go and get a test for you" Peyton hooked arms with Brooke and Haley and all three girls walked into the mall and up to the chemists

………….

The guys were playing another game of basketball. Nathan's team won 2 games and Chris's team won 1 game. Nathan was shattered so he sat on the bench and looked over the ocean.

"You okay Nate?" Jake asked

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just thinking" Nathan answered

"About?" Jake questioned

"What it would be like for Brooke to tell me she's pregnant" Nathan shocked Jake

"And why would you be thinking about that Nate?" Jake was so confused

"I dunno I have a feeling" Nathan looked at Jake and smile "I have a feeling that Brooke may be pregnant. But doesn't know it yet"

"OMG wow that is a massive feeling Nate" Jake looked well surprised "And you're going to be getting married too just like Peyton and I will"

"Yep I love Brooke so much I don't want her to ever go anywhere ever again. What did it feel like when Peyton told you she was pregnant?" Nathan asked

"For me it was a good feeling, we only have 10 more moths and then we graduate, so the baby will be her in 2 months and I'm just so excited to have a little baby to love and protect" Jake told Nathan "I just hope you have the same feeling if Brooke is pregnant"

"Yeah me too and if she is pregnant, I'll tell you first" Nathan promised

"Okay cool." Jake smiled "Why don't you go home and find out"

"I will bye guys I need to go and see my girlfriend" Nathan stood up and headed for Brooke's house

………….

Brooke had got back from the mall 20 minutes ago, she done the test as soon as she got in. She sat on the toilet with the test in her hands. She began to get really hot and her hands began to sweat. Brooke was so nervous about the result and what Nathan would think if she was pregnant. Brooke had to wait 5 minutes before she could look at the result anyway. 10 minutes had passed and Brooke still didn't look at the test because she was too scared to find out the truth. Brooke stood up with the test still gripped in her hands. She walked out of the toilet and into the room.

Nathan got to Brooke's house in less than 15 minutes from the river court. Nathan knocked on Brooke's door and got no answer. He knew Brooke was n the house because her car was parked outside and he also knew Brooke never goes out without her car. Nathan put his hand on the handle and turned it slowly to open the door; he walked inside and called for her name.

Brooke was sitting on her bed with tears strolling down her face, she was still too scared to look at the test, it had been half hour and Brooke still clutched the test like her life depended on it. Brooke could hear a familiar voice calling her name from downstairs.

Nathan went straight to the stairs and began climbing them still not getting any response from Brooke. Nathan walked along the corridor and to Brooke's room.

Brooke looked up when she saw someone open the door. Brooke then opened the palm of her hand to look at the test; she wanted to know before the person who walked through the door did. Brooke looked at the result and then at the door.

Nathan walked into Brooke's room and saw Brooke clutching the pregnancy test in her hand. Nathan sat on the edge of Brooke's bed and looked up at Brooke "I had a feeling about this"

Brooke looked down at Nathan and passed him the test, Nathan looked at the test and then at Brooke. he got up and walked over to hug her "Nathan" Brooke sobbed

"It's okay Brooke, I'm here for your baby girl" Brooke sobbed even harder

"Nathan" Brooke said his name again and Nathan nearly broke down when he heard the sadness in Brooke's voice

"Its okay baby girl, I promise" Nathan pulled away and kissed Brooke softly on the lips

"Promise" Brooke needed to hear Nathan say it again

"I promise, it's me and you verse the world" Nathan kissed Brooke again and then smiled

"Brooke were going to have a baby" Nathan jumped up and down "me and you"

"You're happy about this?" Brooke was shocked

"Two right I am, I wanted this and I had a feeling about this" Nathan told Brooke "Like I said before, it's just you and me against the world"

"But we have school and college and your basketball career" Brooke was so gobsmacked

"We will work it all out I promise" Nathan kissed Brooke one last time and pulled out his phone

"What you doing now?" Brooke asked

"I told Jake that when I find out if you're pregnant then I'll tell him first" Nathan confessed to Brooke

"Okay and tell him to tell everyone else please because I need to figure this one out myself first" Brooke told Nathan

"Will do baby" Nathan pressed speed dial and waited for Jake to answer

"Hello" Jake answered

"Hey Jake, never guess what. Brooke is pregnant" Nathan near of shouted down the phone

"That is great news, congrats Nate" Jake was so happy for his best mate

"Yeah it is" Nathan smiled "So Brooke asked if you could tell Peyton and ask Peyton to tell Haley because she needs to adjust to what she just found out her"

"I will do that, Nate I'll speak to you later. Bye" Jake hung up and Nathan went t back to talk to Brooke

"I love you Brooke Penelope Davis soon to be Scott and I will love this baby also" Nathan told Brooke

"I love you too Nathan Royal Scott soon to be my husband and I will love our baby like I love you but a bit more" Brooke sat on Nathan's lap and was thinking about their future together

..................................................................................................................................................................

**So this story has ended, but looks out for the squeal I might write to this story. I love my readers and the reviews you all wrote. I hope you like this lat chapter and I hope you would review it. **


End file.
